BLEACHed Black: Book 1 The Arrival
by moonfangpiercerofheaven
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has faced Hollows, Soul Reapers, and Arrancar. This time he must fight against an enemy that has not been seen for thousands of years. An enemy that is hell bent on destroying the Soul Society. And what do they want...him Spoilers,IchiRuki
1. Vacation all I never wanted

_All these memories will only be a burden_

_Compassion, Freindship, and Affection_

_They're a nuisance_

_All these feeings aren't necessary for a Soul Reaper..._

_*****************************************************************************************************************_

"GOOOOOO-!"

_Wha? What?_

"-OOOOD! MOOOOR-!"

_Ugh…Already?_

"-NINGGGGGG! ICHIGOOOOOOO!"

A loud crash was heard throughout the Kurosaki household. Ichigo Kurosaki growled as he plowed his fathers face into the carpet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ichigo yelled, "What kind of sick freak attacks someone who's sleeping?!"

"Ack… Well done my son," complimented Isshen Kurosaki, his voice slightly muffled as it _was_ being forced into the carpet, "You have truly surpassed me in skill," Ichigo rolled his eyes as he got of his father.

"Just shut up and tell me why you ruined my morning," Ichigo demanded, severely irritated. This was not how he liked to start off his day.

"Yuzu's got breakfast ready," Isshin said simply as he picked himself up off the floor. Ichigo's eye twitched.

"That's the reason you almost break my back, why didn't you just call me!?" Ichigo fumed.

"Hmm… Well…" Obviously the thought had never crossed Isshin's mind. Growling once again, Ichigo kicked his father out of his room. He skook his head as he slammed the door.

_Ugh… Why did I have to be born with such a weird dad?_

Ichigo asked himself as he got dressed. His father seemed to think that every little piece of news he told his son should be accompanied with a kick or a punch. Fortunately, Ichigo was always willing to respond with the same.

As he was tightening his belt he heard a rustling coming from under his bed.

"What do you think you're doing Kon?" Ichigo seemingly said to no one. A second latter a small lion plushy fell out from underneath Ichigo's bed.

"Ugh… I was trying to find a way out that black hole you call a bed," the little stuffed animal sniffed, "Seriously, don't you ever clean under there?" Ichigo shrugged and turned away. He had just started to walk toward his door when something hit him on the back of the head. His Soul Reapers badge fell onto the floor beside him.

"And I found _that_ under there as well," Kon continued, "You gotta start taking better care of your things you lazy Soul Reaper wannabe. What if a hollow had come. You wouldn't have been able to go Soul Reaper and then my poor Rukia would have been left to do all of _your_ work. What kind of sick person makes a beautiful woman like her do his job. You disgust me Ichigo, can't you do anything right? Why, without me you'd HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN! HEY!!

"Don't throw things at me," Ichigo said calmly as he tossed Kon out the window. He sighed as he listened to the annoying plush's screaming as he fell to the ground.

_Why is everyone that lives in this house crazy except me?_

He turned around and once again headed for his door. A thougth suddenly struck him. He stopped and stared at the Soul Reapers badge that now lay on his floor. He hadn't used the thing in days. For some reason, Hollows had become rare over the past few weeks. Not that he was complaining. He had welcomed the time off to relax. Even the workaholic Rukia seemed to be enjoying their lax time.

"Mabey Hollow seasons over or something," Ichigo said to himself, "Yeah, it's probably nothing." But for some reason he couldn't shake the bad feeling that had just come over him.

"Ichigo! What are doing in there son? Hurry up!" Isshin called, interrupting Ichigo from his thoughts.

"Alright, I'm coming!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia Kuchiki was sitting at the Kurosaki's dining table eating a delicious thing called an "Omelet" that Yuzu had made when she first heard it. Voices were coming from upstairs, soon to be followed by something that sounded like a kick. Moments later Isshen came tumbling down the stairs. Karin laughed and Yuzu ran to help her now unconscious father. Rukia grinned as an orange haired substitute Soul Reaper came down the stairs a few seconds later.

"Oh! Good morning Ichigo!" Yuzu greeted in her usual cheerful manner. Karin nodded at her brother.

"Hey," Ichigo replied as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"Good morning" Rukia said to Ichigo as he sat next to her at the table. He mumbled something that sounded like "yeah right" Rukia grinned again. She liked living with the Kurosaki's. Despite their outward appearance they were actually a very close and caring family. And at the very least, things were always interesting around here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was halfway through breakfast when Rukia's soul pager started to beep.

_Guess I spoke to soon about the whole "time off" thing._

"I need to go do something," Both Ichigo and Rukia said at once. Karin raised an eyebrow at them and Isshen put on broad and annoying grin.

"Doing something together are you, Has my son finally become a man? Remember, the walls have ears and …"He didn't get to finish on account of Ichigo punching him in the face as he ran up to his room, with Rukia right behind him.

"Do you always have to hit him so hard?" Rukia asked Ichigo as they got to his room. She wasn't really worried about Isshin, heck, she had seen Ichigo do a lot worse."

"Yes," Ichigo said simply. He really hoped that Rukia hadn't seen the slight blush on his face when he had punched his dad. He didn't need her getting any crazy ideas. He picked up his badge.

"Where is it this time?" Ichigo asked, referring to the hollow.

"Not too far from here," Rukia replied, she was shifting through her/Ichigo's closet where she kept all of her Soul Reaper equipment. After a while she pulled out a small tube with a bunny on the top. A few seconds latter Rukia was standing there in her Soul Reaper attire.

"Ready?" she asked Ichigo. He nodded and hit his Soul Reapers badge to his chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia watched as Ichigo's body fell away from his soul. There he stood, dressed in a black kimono and a huge cleaver-like sword wrapped in gauze hanging from his back.

_Well, doesn't he look intimidating..._

Rukia thought to herself has Ichigo dragged his body onto his bed. He cursed as he accidently hit his desk with his Zanpakuto.

_That thing must get annoying sometimes. What with it being so oversized. Actually, oversized is an understatement. How in the world is he able to wield a thing that big? It's got to be the strangest Zanpakuto I've ever seen. And not to mention the amount of power that it has…_

Rukia recalled the second time she had seen the fierce Zangetsu. She had been invisibly crucified and was about to be executed by the sokyoku, a spear which had the power of a million zanpakutō. She remembered the flaming spear as it sped towards her, ready to rip her apart. But suddenly it had been stopped, by Ichigo. She remembered him standing there in the air, smiling, cloak flowing in the wind, Zangetsu held behind his back as it easily held off the spear that was supposed to have had a million times its power.

_Strange indeed..._

"Oi! Midget! Stop daydreaming and get your butt over here, we're going," Ichigo called, interrupting Rukia from her thoughts.

_Oh well, I can think about that later._

"I wasn't day dreaming! And don't call me midget, you moron!" Rukia shot back. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and leapt out the window. Rukia followed suit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note: well thats my first chapter, I know it wasn't too exiting, but it's only the beggining. It gets real good later. Anyway...please tell me what you think....seriously...please reveiw...**


	2. So much for painkillers

The two Soul Reapers stopped in Karakura Park.

"So where's the hollow?" Ichigo asked, looking around. Rukia turned to face him

"Uh... I think it's…" She was interrupted by a car that came flying out of nowhere landing barley 10 feet from them.

"That way," they both said simultaneously. The both ran toward the direction from where the car was thrown. They arrived at a street to find a hollow that was easily 3 stories tall. It had two huge arms with spikes coming out of its sides, and what looked like spider legs on the lower half of its body, and it was on a rampage.

"So hungry... must DEVOWER!!!!" The Hollow screamed. Rukia flinched at it cry's. This wasn't exactly going to be easy.

"Ichigo, this one looks tough. Lets…" She stopped when she realized that her orange haired partner was no longer with her.

"Oi! You! The Godzilla wannabe!" Rukia looked up. There was Ichigo, standing on a nearby building to get at face level with the hollow. Said hollow turned to look at the one who had called it. Ichigo continued with his usual arrogant smirk on his face.

"Look, I know you're hungry and everything, but do you think you could keep the property damage down to a minimum?"

_That fool! What does he think he's doing!_

"SSSOUL REAPER!!!" The hollow yelled, "Must devower, must eat, must devower SOUL REAPER!!!!" the hollow roared as it brought one of its huge arms down on top of Ichigo. A huge explosion ensured.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled

_Damn it! That's what happens when you get too cocky. The arrogant fool, he…._

The smoke was starting to clear. She could barely make out a silhouette underneath the hollow arm. Then an explosion of spiritual pressure cleared the rest of the smoke. There stood Ichigo, arrogant smirk still in place. Zangetsu held above his head, which had effectively stopped the hollows attack.

"Not… good enough," He said calmly. Suddenly he wasn't there anymore. Rukia watched in amazement as Ichigo appeared behind the hollows head, twirling Zangetsu by the cloth hanging from the end.

"The bigger they are…!" Ichigo yelled as he threw his zanpakuto. The blade crashed into the back of the hollows skull. The hollow cried out in pain. But Ichigo wasn't finished. He grabbed the hilt of his sword that was sticking out of the back of the hollows head and brought it down with him as he fell to the ground, Dragging Zangetsu through the back of the hollow and effectively spitting it in half.

"The harder they fall…" He finished as he watched the hollow disappeared into nothingness. Rukia walked over to him.

"How was that?" he asked as he was wrapping up Zangetsu. Rukia pretended to think for a moment.

"Too flashy," She said, but she was grinning.

_He really is getting strong._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo slung Zangetsu over his back.

_Well that didn't take too long._

"Come on, we should get back. I have some home work I need to do." He said. Rukia frowned.

"Who does homework on a Saturday?" She asked.

"Pretty much everyone but you, and if you think that I'm going to let you copy my answers again you're gonna…" He froze as a horrible feeling shot through his body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_BOOM!_

Something had just crashed into the earth right where Rukia was standing, or had been standing. Rukia blinked. One second Ichigo had been scolding her for copying and the next she was being carried by Ichigo. She looked over to the spot where she had been standing barely half a second ago. There was a huge crater in the earth. Before she could even think about what had just happened Ichigo started shouting.

"Who's there?! Show yourself damn it!" Nothing happened. Nobody moved. After a period of what seemed like hours Rukia looked around, and blushed slightly as she realized she was still in Ichigo's arms.

"Uh… Ichigo do you think you could let me down," she asked. Ichigo's face turned red slightly as he put the small soul reaper on her feet. But his face turned serious again as he looked at the crater.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"I dunno," Rukia replied as she went over to inspect the hole in the ground,

"Maybe it was a hollow," Ichigo suggested. Rukia shook her head.

"No, if it was a hollow I would have sensed it," Ichigo looked at her with a strange expression on his face.

"What?" She asked. Ichigo shook his head

"Nothing," He replied. Rukia shrugged and continued to inspect the crater.

"I've never seen anything like this," she said to nobody in particular. She bit her lip, thinking hard. "Maybe it was…" She was cut off when Ichigo let out a earsplitting cry. She spun around. Ichigo was bent over. His hands were clutching his head as if it might explode. And he didn't stop screaming.

"Ichigo!" she cried out in worry as she rushed to help her friend. She was halfway there when the pain hit her too. With a cry she fell to the ground, grasping her head with her hands. It felt like her head was going to explode, not it felt a lot worse than that. It felt like someone was driving a needle through her sub-conscious. In short, her head felt like hell. She lasted a whole of three seconds before she lost consciousness.

Sunlight shown in her face.

_Ugh…_

Rukia opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground. Why? She gasped and looked franticly around for Ichigo as she remembered what happened. He was lying ten feet from her. He was unconscious, and he had been coughing up blood. Rukia struggled to stand up. Using her Zanpakuto as a cane she limped over to Ichigo.

"Hey… Ichigo?" she shook his shoulder as she kneeled down next to him. He didn't respond.

"Ichigo…" She said softly. Whatever had just happened to the two of them, it was obvious that Ichigo had gotten the worst of it. She froze as a shadow fell across her.

"Need some help… Miss Kuchiki?" Rukia turned around. There stood a blond haired man with a cane in wooden clogs and a green striped hat.

"Urahara…"


	3. Spicy chicken

He was sitting at the dining table. It was a normal family dinner. Yuzu's cooking was, as usual fantastic. She was currently talking to Karin about some project that their class was doing. Isshin was doing his best to try to steal Ichigo's food. The attempt would usually end when he was punched.

"Ichigo, my son how can you be so cruel!?" Isshin wept after another failed attempt after Ichigo's meal.

"Just stop bothering me eat your own food," Ichigo said, annoyed. Isshin's response to this was to try to steal Ichigo's food, again. A few seconds later Ichigo was happily eating his food while Isshin was crying to his wife's portrait about how their son had "anger issues".

"So Ichigo, what did you do today?" Yuzu suddenly asked him. Ichigo turned toward her.

"I…" he stopped, His mind was blank. he couldn't remember anything that had happened today. He tried to think but nothing came.

_What the hell's wrong with me?_

"Hey Ichigo, You alright?" Karin asked him.

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine, just tired." He lied.

"If you're not feeling well then you should just eat your dinner and go straight to bed," Yuzu scolded him. Ichigo nodded. She was probably right, he should get some sleep. Ichigo took another bite of his chicken.

_Why do I suddenly feel like something bad just happened?_

He took another bite. The chicken was unusually spicy tonight. No wait, it was downright burning.

_What the hell!? When did it get so hot ?Damn it! my tongue's on fire!_

"Ahhh!!!" Ichigo screamed as he shot up. He looked around. He was lying on a futon in an old-fashioned room.

_It was just a dream… Wait then why is my tongue still burning?_

"Ah… He's finally awake," a voice said. Ichigo turned to the direction of the voice. Kisuki Urahara was sitting a couple feet away. He was holding a bottle filled with something that looked like a fruit smoothie.

"Urahara, what…" He stopped, his throat hurt, bad. Urahara raised an eyebrow.

"Throat hurt, yeah, sorry about that. It's a bit of a side effect." He raised the bottle he was holding.

"What is that?" Ichigo coughed, almost too afraid to ask.

"Well you obviously weren't doing so well, so I administered this all purpose antidote," He looked pleased with himself. Ichigo wasn't.

"Antidote? I wasn't poisoned." Urahara feigned a look of innocence.

"Oh, you weren't…. Ops." This comment earned him a punch to the face.

"You have no sense of humor," He wailed, clutching his nose, "Actually you were just in a near-coma like state. I had to bring you out of it."

"I was… in a coma?" Ichigo asked. Urahara nodded.

"Ichigo, do you remember what happened before you passed out?" Ichigo nodded, he remembered, and there was something else to.

"and do you remember…" Urahara had a look of complete seriousness, "anthing else?" Ichigo though for a moment, nothing came. He was about to reply when an image flooded his mind.

_**There was a figure standing there. At first glance he could almost pass for human. Almost, there would be no mistaking him for a human. He had fiery red hair, horns growing out of the top of his head. Not cute little devil horns you see on cartoons these things were wicked. They were jagged and long. They looked like they could easily impale and elephant. Moving on the to the figures hands, they had claws. Claws that could shred apart a steel beam. Don't ask him how he knew this, he just did. And the figure had a tail. It was long and had sharp horns growing out of it. It was a long flexible weapon attached to the figures back. The figure was horrifying. Ichigo shuddered at the memory.**_

_What…the hell was that?_

He opened his mout to tell Urahara about it but the shopkeeper suddenly held up a hand signaling for him to stop.

"Actually this should probably wait. We can talk about this when Rukia wakes up." Ichigo whipped around to face him.

"What!, Rukia! What happened? Is she okay!"

"Relax my friend, she's fine. She was apparently attacked like you were but received a much smaller dose than what you received. She will be fine." This made Ichigo relax somewhat.

"Now then, while we treat her you need to get some rest." Urahara told him.

"No, I'm fine now, i wanna see how Rukia's doing..."Ichigo began to stand up but two strong hands pushed him back there. He looked up. Tessai Tsukabishi stood over him. He then held up a needle. Ichigo almost passed out right there.

"Actually Ichigo you don't have a choice in the matter." Urahara told him cheerfully. He was waving his fan in front of his face and was smiling like a child watching a comedy act.

"Wait…! No! Come on!" Ichigo protested and struggled to get free. He had to get away from these mad men. He felt a prick on his arm. He looked to see Tessai administering whatever the hell was in that needle into him. He opened his mouth to call Urahara something colorful but instead dropped like a sack of potatoes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urahara looked at the now sleeping Ichigo.

"That was quick. Nice work Tessai,"

"Thank you sir, Now if you'll excuse me I'll go check on Jinta and Ururu." Tessai said as he walked out. Urahara waited for a few minutes before he followed. He began to walk towards the stores main room when he heard a voice.

"Was all that really necessary?" He turned around to see Rukia standing there with her arms crossed.

"Yes… What ever attacked him put great stress on his brain. He should rest to make sure he suffers no lasting mental damage."

"Couldn't you have just told him that?" Rukia asked.

"I tried, but he seemed pretty determined to go and check up on you," Urahara grinned childishly as he watched Rukia blush and turn away. He continued.

"It's obvious that what hit Ichigo was a psychic attack. And an attack like that is never just one way. It's possible that Ichigo was able to get something from his attacker. While he rests his brain will be able to process it. We need him to remember everything when he wakes up." He looked at Rukia. She clearly didn't approve of his methods but said nothing.

"Anyway…," He continued, " I think I know what we're dealing with."

"And that is.." Rukia looked curious. Urahara sighed.

_If I'm right… Then this is going to get real ugly, real quick._

"I think… it's a nentou," Rukia's eyes widened.

"A-Are sure?"

"Can't be positive, but, based on what happened to you and Ichigo… I'd say it's a pretty fair bet."

"But…but,"

"I know. We can't be certain until we figure out what Ichigo knows. But if I'm right…We'll have to alert the Gotei 13.

**Note-the enemy's name is a hint on the kind of power it has. It's Japanese **


	4. Psychic, or psychotic?

"Hey Ichigo,"

_Ugh… What?_

"Ichigo, wake up,"

_Wha… Who?_

"Come on Ichigo, wake up."

Ichigo opened his eyes. Rukia was sitting next to him. He sat up.

"How are you feeling?" Rukia asked him. Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Right now I feel like crap, but so what else is new," Rukia relaxed, he was his usual irritable self, so that usually meant that he was okay.

"What the hell did Urahara do to me?" He asked. When he found that bucket headed bastard he was gonna…

"It was a sleep inducer so you could rest," Rukia told him plainly.

"Ah, don't give me that crap. You don't _inject_ people with Nyquil. Now what was it really?" Rukia frowned

"It _was_ a sleep inducer, However, Urahara said you might remember something, from our attack. And he said something about your brain being able to procces the information it got." Ichigo stared at her.

"Huh?," Rukia shrugged.

"I don't know, that's just what he said. I kinda phased out" Ichigio snorted.

"Great, It's good to know you pay attention when people are telliing you about the state of your friends. It's nice to know you care so much."

"I care...more than you know..." Rukia had wispered this and had was looking at the ground. Unfortunatly for her, Ichigo had shap hearing and had heard her.

"What do mean by that?" Ichigo asked, looking at her quizicly. Rukia head shot up. She looked supriesed. and blushed.

"Y-you heard that? Uh...well, I" She was cut off by the sound of a door opening.

"Ah… He's finally awake," Kisuki Urahara said as he saw Ichigo. Ichigo greeted him by throwing a bottle at his face.

"Owww… That hurt…" The now bent over Urahara whined.

"You're lucky that's all I'm gonna do!" Ichigo yelled at him, "Next time ask before you play doctor with me,"

"Ichigo, it's time to be serious," Rukia said to him. Ichigo looked at her. She looked pretty grim.

_What's going on?_

A few minutes later they were all sitting around a table. Tessai had just given everyone some tea. Ichigo sniffed his tea. Rukia rolled her eyes and told him that there was nothing in it. Urahara sipped his tea and looked at him.

"Now then Ichigo, Is there anything you can tell us about the time you passed out. Any images or sounds that you remember?" Ichigo nodded. Urahara had been right,( though he would never admit that to anyone!) He still remembered the image of the monstrous creature, but there was another image now.

_**There was a gate in front of him. Just a gate…surrounded by darkness. It was huge, at least three stories tall. It was red, blood red. There were two skulls on each door, but they weren't human skulls. They looked like the skulls of dragons like in fairy tales, only not quite as **_**cute**_** looking. There were thorns wrapped all around the gate. And the handles, they were chained together and there was a lock on the chains. The lock was the only thing about the gate that didn't look evil. It was white with the symbol of a star engraved on it.**_

_What does it all mean?  
_

"There are two things I remember," Ichigo started, "I remember a person, no wait, not a person, it wasn't a human or a soul reaper, but it wasn't a hollow or an arrancar. It the main part of the body looked human but it had horns growing out its head, and claws and a tail." Ichigo glanced at Urahara, half expecting him to look at him like he was crazy, but all he did was nod and say,

"Anything else?"

"Yeah… There was a red gate, it was huge and has two dragon like skull on it. The handles are bound by chains and a white lock with a star on it." This time surprise showed in Urahara's face.

"Are you sure there was a star on the lock," He asked. Ichigo nodded. Rukia looked at Urahara.

"What does that mean Urahara?" She asked. Urahara stood up and walked toward the hall.

"It means, that our enemy _is_ a nentou, and we'd be lucky if that's all we're dealing with. I have to alert the Gotei 13. They need to know about this." He walked out.

"Rukia what's going on, what the hell's a nentou." Ichigo asked Rukia. Rukia turned toward him and Ichigo almost gasped. She looked… afraid. Ichigo frowned. It took a lot to scare Rukia Kuchiki, and if she was scared. Then they were in for one hell of time.

"Ichigo, listen carefully," She said to him, "What we're dealing with are…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was only one light in the room, and it only gave off enough light to see 10 feet from it. It was a room that would make haunted houses look like Disney land. It wasn't that it looked scary. It was just that the aura coming out of it would have frightened a Menos. There were currently two people in the room. They had horns, claws, and tails. And they were waiting for another one of them. Finally, he arrived. He had red hair and horns that looked like they could impale an elephant.

He stopped before one of the other creatures, and kneeled. He couldn't see the one he was bowing too, and he was thankful.

"My mission was a success, Master." He spoke the one before him. The other spoke back.

"I understand that it was two soul reaper you interrogated, a young man and woman," the one knelling shuddered. It frightened him that his master could already know this.

"Yes," Was all he said.

"The girl…" His master said.

"Was an open book, and completely worthless to our cause." There was a pause.

"And the boy…"

"Yes… He is the one." Even though he red haired monster was in the presence of the one who frightened him most he smirked. Finally, after thousands of years, they would be…

"Did you have trouble with the boy?" His master asked suddenly. His smile faded instantly.

"…. Just some, master, he was very strong willed and…"

"Did he get anything from you?" His master asked him, his tone had not changed at all, and it was scaring the hell out of him.

"Possibly," He stuttered, "But nothing more than an image or two, nothing that can hurt us." The seconds passed agonizingly. The Red haired one was scared, his master was not known for being… forgiving.

"Do not make another mistake." Was all that his master said.

"Yes, master, I will not."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo, listen carefully," Rukia told him, "What we're dealing with are…." She paused,

"Demons," She finished.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors note- sorry if these past two chapters haven't been very exiting and the next one will probably be the same, only with more humor(which is always good), but I have to set up the demons history and everything. Trust me, Ichigo will be swinging his sword soon enough, I promise.**


	5. Don't have the verizon network

"…Demons?" Ichigo repeated. Rukia nodded.

"You mean like, evil spirits from hell, red skin, tridents, and everything?" Rukia shook her head.

"A childish earthly adaption, Real Demons are much worse," Ichigo frowned.

"How much worse?" He asked. Rukia tilted her head.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Ichigo thought for a moment.

"On a scale of one to ten, how strong are these Demons?" Now it was Rukia's turn to think.

"Twelve," She finally said with a weak smile. Ichigo scowled and turned to look out the window.

_Great, as if Aizen's arrancar weren't bad enough. Now I have to deal with these freaks._

"Ichigo," Rukia said, interrupting him from his thoughts, "Look here, I'm going to explain some things to you," Ichigo turned to look at her… and found himself face to face with a poorly drawn bunny with horns.

_Oh no…_

Rukia was holding her infamous drawing pad. This couldn't end well. Ichigo, being the brave person he was, braved another look at her slaughter of modern art. On closer inspection he saw that the…demon bunny?... was surrounded by burning trees.

"This," Rukia explained, pointing to the bunny, "Is a demon," Ichigo nodded, really what else could he do?

"And this," She made circular motions around the bunny's surrounding, " is _keibatsu, _It's the realm where the Demons live." Ichigo nodded again, he understood that much… sort of… Rukia flipped a page.

"It's isn't quite known how Demons came into being. But a popular theory is that Millions of years ago. In the cycle of rebirth, some souls were twisted and corrupted and eventually became Demons. Ichigo looked at her drawing. It displayed a chain of a bear, to a bears soul, to a bears soul with a painful expression on its face, to a demon bear. Rukia flipped another page.

"Now Demons are unlike any other sort of creature in the universe. Demons have special powers that allow them to control things. Don't ask how or why they have this power, no one knows," Rukia took a breath.

"Now there are two types of Demons," She started again, "There are the nentou demons, and the naiyou Demons. The nentou demons have control over people's minds," She pointed to a bunny with a comically enlarged cranium, "That's the kind of Demon that attacked us yesterday. Nentou can psychically enter your mind and take thoughts, memories, and ideas as easily as reading a book. They can even use their power to create illusions to trick you. They might even be able to do stuff we don't know about yet."

"That pretty handy," Ichigo said dryly. Rukia continued

"The other type of Demon is the naiyou Demon. They have control over physical matter," She pointed to a evily grinning bear that had lighting shooting out of it's hands, "Naiyou can use their powers to lift a three ton bolder as if it were a pencil. They can turn water to ice, make lighting out of thin air, exedra, They're very powerful. Just one could probably rearrange an entire city in a matter of minutes." Rukia stopped and took a breath.

"How's that, you understand so far?" She asked Ichigo,

"You explain things to me using second grade drawing and you can ask me if I _understand_? OWWW!" Ichigo rubbed the top of his head.

"Damn it Ichigo! I take my time to try to explain thing to you and…"

"Explain things! I'm even more confused than when we started! Maybe If you used words instead of crappy drawings I might understand something!"

"It's not my fault if you're too stupid to understand the things I tell you!"

"Stupid! Freakin five minutes ago I didn't even know Demons were real, How the hell does that make me stupid!?

"Jackass!"

"Bitch!"

"Stubborn Bastard!"

"Hey, Hey, stop fighting you two," a voice said. They both turned to see Urahara enter the room. He glanced at Rukia's drawings.

"I see Rukia has been explain some things to you," he said.

"More or less," Ichigo replied and ignored the glare he got from Rukia, "But there's something I don't get, why did the Demons attack us?" Urahara sighed and pushed his hat over his eyes.

"I suppose I had better start at the beginning," He said, "You see Ichigo demons don't come from another world like the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. They exist in an alternate dimension, It's where they appeared when they were created," Now Ichigo was confused.

"Alternate… Dimension?"

"Think of it like this..." Urahara took out two pieces of paper. He drew a two circles on one and one big circle on the other. He then held up the paper with two circles.

"This is our dimension, the two circles being the real world and the Soul Society," He put the paper on the table and held up the other paper, "This is _keibatsu,"_ He continued. "Different dimensions are layered on top of one another," he then put the _keibatsu_ paper on top of the other, "This is how dimensions work. Now the space between the two papers are the only thing separating the two dimensions. At one point in history, a portal was somehow opened between our dimension and the demons. This allowed the demons to cross over to the soul society and the real world." Urahara paused for a moment, "So that, as you can imagine…" Urahara looked at Ichigo, "Is when the war started." Ichigo stared at Urahara.

"A war?" he repeated. Urahara nodded.

"The demons feed off Humans and Soul Reapers, like hollows, only the demons are slightly smarter, and they were more off them," Urahara paused, "This was a long time ago, back even before Yamamoto had entered the Soul Society,"

_Wow… before old man Yamamoto's time? Now that's really far back._

"It was a long and horrible war," Urahara continued, "But eventually the Soul Reapers managed to drive them back to _keibatsu._ They managed to put a seal on the gate between our world and theirs. This, was the gate that you saw." Ichigo nodded, that made sense.

"But now it appears that some Demons have managed to make it back here, not all, but some. They probably want to find a way to open the gate back to our world,"

"Why would they want to do that?" Rukia asked Urahara, "If we beat them the first time, why would they try again?"

"They're Demons, Their vile creatures that live to fight and kill, And the Soul Reapers locked them away for thousands of years, so it's reasonable to assume that…."

"They're really pissed at the Soul Reapers," Ichigo finished. Urahara nodded.

"Revenge is their apparent goal," He said.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Ichigo asked him. Urahara shook his head,

"I don't know, my friend why the demons attacked you two is a mystery,"

"So then what do we do?"

"All we really can do is wait," He replied.

"Why do we have to wait," Rukia asked him, Urahara looked at them both gravely.

"Because we've lost contact with the Soul Society."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- alright! The talking over and done with. The action starts next chapter! Also I would like to say thanks for all the great reviews I've gotten. I really didn't think my writing was that good but I guess its Ok. So thanks again, and please review more. **

**Preview of next chapter- Ichigo faces a ****Naiyou**


	6. Man vs Beast

Ichigo hopped across the rooftops of Karakura homes on his way to fight a hollow that had appeared downtown. It had been a week sense he and Rukia had been attack by the demon, a week sense Urahara had lost contact with the Soul Society. Ichigo thought back to when Urahara had told them.

"_What do you mean you've lost contact with the Soul Society?!" Rukia had shouted, "What Happened?" Urahara turned to face her,_

"_Please calm down Miss. Kuchiki," Urahara reassured her, "I'm sure that the Soul Society is fine, it's just that I can't seem to get a signal though," _

"_Why not?" Ichigo had asked. Urahara looked at him._

"_Something is disrupting the signal before it can reach the Soul Society, I can't tell you much about it, but I'm sure it's intentional,"_

"_Three guesses at who it is," Ichigo said sourly._

"_Wait, why would the demons want to cut us off from the Soul Society?" Rukia asked. Urahara shook his head._

"_I'm not sure, we really don't know much about why the Demons are doing anything,"_

"_Maybe I should go back, to tell them what's going on," Rukia had suggested. Urahara shook his head again._

"_I'm afraid that's not possible anymore, we've been completely isolated from the Soul Society,"_

Ichigo jumped off a chimney off some ones house. They couldn't contact the Soul Society, and they no one could get there either. They were alone.

_Urahara told us to just wait it out and see what happens. There's really not much else we can do, but damn it, it sucks to be just waiting around for something to happen._

Ichigo landed on an abandoned street. The hollow was in front of him, about to devour the soul of some small boy. With a sigh Ichigo leaped up and cut its head off, he really didn't feel like playing with it tonight.

After performing the konso, he hung Zangetsu from his back. Time to go back home. His family was out so it was just him and Rukia, she was currently at home making some dinner,

_Damn it! Why am I letting her cook?_

Images of his house burning to the ground flashed through his mind. He turned around to head back. He took one step before a horrible feeling shot through his body, the same kind of sickening feeling he had felt right before he and Rukia had been attacked. He grabbed the Zangetsu's hilt and looked around.

"Who's there?" He shouted, He heard a horrible chuckling from behind him, he spun around. Sitting on a wall, was a demon. It looked like the one he had seen in his vision, but this one was different, it had short blue hair, and green eyes. Its horns were shorter but its claws were longer and sharper. His tail was swinging playfully below him, the spikes making marks on the wall as it swung from side to side.

"Well… Well… You _can_ sense me… I'm impressed," It said, "and here I thought Akane had screwed up again," Ichigo looked at the thing before him.

"You're a…"

"A Demon… yes… names Katashi, Nice to meetcha, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What the hell do you want" Ichigo demanded, He wasn't scared of this thing, he'd seen worse looking things even before he'd became a Soul Reaper. The Demon known as Katashi thought for a moment.

"Well I guess there's no point in beating around the bush," he started, "In short, I'm here to kidnap you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo smirked at this,

"And if I refuse to go along with your plan," he said as he drew Zangetsu. The Demon smiled as well.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that," It said as it drew its own sword from its side. The Demons smile broadened.

"Lets get started! Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo frowned as he watched the Demon.

_That look he has on his face, That Broad smile, the bloodlust in his eyes. I've seen that look before, it's the same look Kenpachi Zaraki has when he's fighting. These Demons, They really do live to fight… and kill. _

"Ready or not, Ichigo Kurosaki! Here I come!" Katashi shouted as he jumped at Ichigo. Ichigo barley had time to bring Zangetsu up to deflect the demons blow. Grunting, Ichigo pushed Katashi back. He landed on his feet easily a few feet away.

"Not bad, Kurosaki, Not bad,"

"Your pretty strong too, where you the one who attacked me and Rukia a week ago?" Ichigo asked him. Katashi looked puzzled.

"A week ago…" He smirked, "Ah.. No, that was Akane, a nentou, I'm a naiyou." Without warning he launched himself at Ichigo again. He swung his sword over his head and brought it down hard. There was a clanging sound as it hit Zangetsu. Ichigo pushed upward causing the demon to lose its balance. He then swung Zangetsu across in an attempt to slice the Demons chest. But the Demon jumped, and Zangetsu sailed harmlessly bellow it. The demon brought his feet down hard catching the top of Ichigo's sword and plowed it into the ground. Katashi then swung his own sword at Ichigo's head, Ichigo ducked and delivered an uppercut with his fist into the demons jaw. The demon staggered back. It coughed and spat out blood, but it never stopped smiling.

"You really are good, Kurosaki, I'm really impressed."

"Whatever, why the hell do you want to kidnap me?" The demon started laughing.

"Oh… I _could_ tell you that," The demon jumped up into the air, "But that would ruin all the fun!" It shouted. The Demon stuck it's hand out in front of it. Lighting then shot out from its fingertips. Ichigo jumped as well, narrowly dodging the lightning.

_Damn that was close, well he's not the only one with tricks up his sleeves_

"_GETSUGA TENSHO!"_ He shouted as he swung his zanpakuto as Katashi. A white light erupted from the tip, causing a wave of blue light to crashed into the demon. Ichigo landed softly on the street, He looked up in the sky, the smoke was starting to clear,

_Did I beat him?_

A string of lightning shot through the smoke and before Ichigo could react, it had pierced the center of his chest.

_What…The Hell…_

Blood started pouring from the wound. He heard a voice next to him.

"Well… That attack was really something," Ichigo looked up. Katashi was standing in front of him, his arm was bleeding.

"You actually managed to wound me, very good."

_Shit… Got to… Use my Bankai…_

"But I've played around too much… My master will get angry with me if I don't bring you back soon," Katashi raised his arm and pointed it at a nearby wall, he then closed his fist. The wall shattered. He then raised his arm again, a piece of the rubble came up with it. Katashi caught Ichigos astonished face.

"Didn't I tell you," He said smugly, "I'm a naiyou."

_Damn it, have to…_

He never got any further, because at that moment Katashi flicked his wrist toward Ichigo. The piece of rubble few towards him and smashed into his head, Ichigo lost consciousness immediately.


	7. Dinners getting cold

Rukia finished cleaning the pots she had used to cook dinner. She glanced at the clock, it was half past seven, Ichigo had been gone for over an hour. Where was he?

_Damn it, that bastard had better not be trying to pull anything to get out of the dinner I made, that would be something that he'd do too, For god's sake my food actually tastes good. _

She couldn't feel his spiritual pressure, but that was to be expected. After all, downtown was a pretty fair distance away.

_Well if that jerk doesn't want to eat, fine, not my problem._

She began to eat her dinner, which, surprisingly or not, tasted pretty good. She didn't know why Ichigo never let her cook before. Just because she'd accidently blown up a bag of popcorn in the microwave that one time didn't mean she was totally incompetent.

Another half hour passed. Despite all of the insults she was now throwing at Ichigo she was beginning to get worried.

_Is it possible that the hollow could have hurt him? No… It was much too weak, Ichigo would never get in trouble with a hollow of that level. _

But she still couldn't shake her worry.

_Why am I so worried? Ichigo can handle himself, so then why am I still worried?_

She was so lost in her thought that she didn't notice Kon jump onto the table.

"What's up Sister?" The little plushy asked.

"huh…? Oh… Kon, nothing, I'm just thinking about Ichigo," It took her all of half a second to realize what she'd just said.

"I… I… I meant I was worried about him, he's been gone for a while," She backtracked.

"Ichigo? That punks always getting in trouble," Kon ranted, "I bet he's lying somewhere half dead right now," Amazingly enough this did not make Rukia feel any better.

"He… does get into trouble a lot…" she said to herself.

"Ya know Rukia, You worry about Ichigo a lot. And us intelligent people can't help but wonder why?"

"Intelligent…?" Rukia said dryly.

"Don't try to change the subject! I've seen the way you look at him, with those googly eyes of yours, you're just lucky Ichigo's just too stupid to notice."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about!" Rukia defended herself, her face was bright red.

_No way… I don't do that… I don't like Ichigo like that! Right….?_

"Ahh it's a shame that you've fallen for a complete idiot," Kon was putting on a dramatic show now, "But you know what they say, love is blind and…"

Rukia was halfway through beating the stuffing out of Kon when the doorbell rung.

"Huh… Who's that?" Rukia asked.

"Maybe it's Ichigoooooo!" Kon said in a singsong voice. Rukia gave him one last kick and went to the door, She certainly wasn't expecting what she saw. Uryu Ishida was standing in the door way, his face looked grave."

"Uryu.." Rukia said, "What?"

"I don't suppose you felt it then…" Uryu said.

"What? felt what?" Rukia didn't know what was going on, but she suddenly had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I was… taking a walk downtown when I felt it," He began after he'd sat down, "Ichigo's spiritual pressure flaring, like it usually does when he's fighting hard," Rukia froze, her blood ran cold.

_No… It can't be… They couldn't have…. gone after Ichigo…_

" I went to see what was going on, but," He paused. Rukia was gripping her chair so hard her knuckles were turning white, "I got there to late…" Uryu finished. He then held up a bloodied cloth. Rukia's blood froze and her breath caught in her throat, she recognized the cloth as part of a Soul Reapers uniform. She recognized it as Ichigo's.

_No…. No that not possible… Ichigo! He… He can't be… he can't be...he's not dead!?_

She was struggling to hold back tears

"I know for a fact that he's alive," Uryu told her quickly. To Rukia this was the best news of her life, she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"How do you know…"

"Because after the fight, whoever he was fighting against, took Ichigo with them," he paused, "You don't kidnap a dead person,"

_He's alive, thank god, he's alive._

"But Rukia," Uryu said, interrupting her from her thoughts, "He's still kidnapped, what are we going to do about it?" He asked, Rukia, still on a high from hearing that Ichigo was alive, managed to give a soft smile.

"Don't worry, we're going to do something about it alright. Besides, anyone who's stupid enough to kidnap _Ichigo_, is in for one hell of a time," Uryu smiled as well,

"That's true," he admitted.

"Come on, we're going to Urahara's immediately!" She said as she stood up, they both ran out the door.

_Ichigo… He can handle himself alone… But that doesn't mean he's going to have to._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisuke Urahara was sitting drinking some tea when he heard a crackling sound.

"hmm?" Urahara looked over to a strange machine sitting in the corner.

"Urahara! Urahara come in! Kisuke are you there!" Jushiro Ukitakes voice called from the machine

"Ukitake?" Urahara spoke into the machine.

"Ahh… finally. We've managed to a signal through. We lost contact with the world of the living a week ago. And for some reason we were unable to send anyone there as well."

"Yes.. I can explain that," Urahara told him,

"What… you know what's going on, what is it?" Urahara sighed

"I think this Is a conversation we should have face to face," He said. There was a pause.

"It's that big huh?" Ukitake finally asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Urahara answered him.

"Very well... I can meet you in an hour,"

"I'll see you then," The machine clicked off. Urahara sat back.

"Strange," He said to himself.

_Why were we suddenly able to get through to the Soul Society. Obviously the Demons have stopped the disruption between the two worlds but why?_

Urahara thought for a moment.

_The only reason I can think of… is that they no longer need the World of the living to be cut off from the Soul Society. In other words, whatever they've wanted to do here. They've just done it. _


	8. The chosen

_Drip…._

A drop of water hit the back of his head.

_Drip…._

_Drip…._

_Drip…._

Ichigo opened his eyes.

_What the hell? What happened?_

The memory of his fight with Katashi flashed through his mind. The memory of his chest being pierced, and the memory of being knocked unconscious.

_I…. lost…._

"Ughhh…" he moaned, his head was throbbing and his chest wasn't doing that great either. Another drop of water hit the back of his head.

_Where am I?_

He struggled to lift his head. It was dark, completely dark… he couldn't see a thing. After a few minutes his eyes adjusted. Ichigo's eyes widened when he realized where he was.

He was in a cell. A small cell, he was leaning against one of its wall. The walls were moist and damp. They were uncomfortable. His hands he realized, were shackled. A couple feet of chains kept his arms stuck to the wall. He could move his arms around, and he probably even stand up, but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Damn…" He said aloud, "They really did kidnap me,"

_But why?_

His head throbbed again. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. He must have gotten that when that rock Katashi threw hit him. And his chest….

Pulling the neck of his shirt down he glanced at his chest. The wound he had received had been crudely healed. It wasn't going to kill him, but it still hurt like hell. He looked around again.

_Okay… so I've been kidnapped and taken to god knows where… Now what do I do?_

He pulled on one of the chains attached to the wall experimentally. They were strong, there was no way he was going to break them.

"Shit…" He cursed, frustrated, "Maybe I can…" he hear a clanging sound in front of him. Three seconds later a door he didn't even realize was there opened. In walked Katashi, followed by another Demon, who with a start Ichigo recognized as the demon from his vision.

"Ah… Kurosaki," Katashi said smugly, "How are you… nice and cozy?"

"Actually I am…" Ichigo replied with his arrogant smirk, "I'm amazed at your guy's hospitality, was this your room before I came Katashi? It smells like you." Katashi growled and raised an arm to punch him, but it was grabbed by the other Demon."

"No Katashi, We can't injure him any farther, or our master will get angry," Katashi simply growled again and yanked his arm away. Ichigo looked at the Demon,

"You're…"

"Akane the nentou," The demon interrupted, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face, Ichigo Kurosaki,"

"You're the one who attacked me and Rukia a week ago!"

"Yeah, that was me… good fun too,"

"Bastard," Ichigo growled, "You're going to pay for that,"

"Unlikely…" Akane said confidently. Ichigo glared at them both for a few moments.

'Why the hell did you bring me here?" Ichigo demanded at them. They both looked at each other but before any of them could answer an icy voice said.

"Because of what you are," Ichigo whipped his head around, In the doorway stood a demon, But he was different than the other two. His hair was long and black, and his red horns were twisted and long. He was wearing a black coat that dropped down to his ankles. His eyes were color of blood, his tail was long and jagged, and the spike on the end looked more like a miniature sword than anything else.

"Who the hell are you," Ichigo asked him,

_Damn I'm getting a real bad feeling about this guy, he's different from the other demons._

"My name, is Kagai Hitokage" The Demon answered, his voice like ice, "I am the leader of the Demons." Ichigos eyes narrowed,

_So… he's the leader huh? Well, he's certainly got the look._

"So you're the leader? Well whatever, what the hell do you mean, _because of what I am_?" Akane turned on him.

"You will show our master the proper respect!" He shouted at Ichigo.

"Calm down Akane," Kagai said to the Demon, Akane froze for a minute his face was filled with unmistakable fear.

"Yes…. Master," he finally said in a hushed tone. Kagai turned back to Ichigo,

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you ask why you are here, very well, then I will tell you," Ichigo, for once, decided to shut up when his enemy was talking.

"You, " Kagai said to Ichigo, "are one of the rare beings that are spiritually aware of all forms of spirit life, including demons,"

"What do you mean…"

"You are the only one in the universe that can sense us, Ichigo Kurosaki," Kagai explained.

"The only one?" Ichigo thought back to when Akane had attacked him and Rukia, He had sensed the demons presence but she had not.

"Yes, the only one. Do you know how spiritual pressure works?" Akane asked him.

"…."

"Uh…. Well actually…." Ichigo stuttered.

"Oh come ON!" Katashi said exasperated, "How big of a idiot are you!"

"Still smarter than you blueberry head!" Ichigo shot back.

"Oh yeah, how's your chest feeling you orange headed…"

"Katashi!" Kagai yelled. Everyone froze. The temperature in the room dropped a couple degrees. After a moment Katashi bowed his head,

"I'm… sorry master, I was out of line, it won't happen again," Ichigo looked at the bowing Katashi

_Katashi… and Akane too, this guy, Kagai… He scares the hell out of these two demons. Is he really that strong?_

"Spiritual pressure," Kagai finally said, turning back toward Ichigo, "Works like this, A person with low pressure may be able to see spiritual beings, but will not be able to communicate with it in any way. A Soul Reaper has enough spiritual pressure to fight hollows with ease. You Ichigo Kurosaki, posses enough Spiritual energy to sense us, you are the only one able to do so."

"That's great, but what does that have to do with why I'm here." Ichigo asked. Kagai looked at him intently.

"Thousands of years ago, we Demons were imprisoned by Soul Reapers, They created a seal that only a soul reaper could undo, You have enough spiritual energy to sense us, The one who imprisoned us could do the same," The Demon was now glaring at Ichigo.

"You, Ichigo Kurosaki, will be the one to break the seal on the Demons gate and set us free."


	9. And i thought math made my head hurt

Ichigo stared at the demon leader standing before him.

"W-w what?" He asked. Kagai Hitokage looked at him intently.

"The Soul Reaper that put the seal on the pathway between our two dimensions had the spiritual capability to sense us, and therefore he had an extremely high level of spiritual pressure. The lock can only be broken by someone with equal or greater spiritual energy. That someone, is you," Kagai closed his eyes and smiled. This expression sent shivers down Ichigo's spine.

"As I said before. You, Ichigo Kurosaki, will be the one to break the seal and set us free," Nothing was said for a few moments. Then Ichigo glared at Kagai,

"Like hell I will," He shouted at the Demon leader, the demon opened his eyes.

"You will," He stated, "Or perhaps you hold some sort of fantasy of escaping?"

"What, with only these two idiots here standing guard, I'd say I have a pretty fair shot…"

"Why you…" Katashi started but Kagai held up a hand.

"I think it's time you found out where you are," He said as he waved a hand. A window opened.

"Go ahead," The demon leader said, "Take a look," Ichigo did and almost gasped. He recognized it. He recognized the endless sand dunes, the forever dead trees, and the never ending night.

"Hueco Mundo…" He whispered. Kagai nodded.

"Even if by some miracle you did manage to escape this cell, how would you get back to your world?"

_Damn it! No wonder this place felt so familiar, this must be the remains of Aizens castle._

"There is no escape, Only when you break the seal will you be set free,"

_Yeah right, and maybe hollows could make good pets._

"Not a chance," Ichigo told him flatly, "I won't break that seal thing of yours,"

"You will," Kagai said again.

"Make me," The Demon leader glared at him.

"I intend too," He stated, "Akane,"

"Yes master," The nentou snapped to attention.

"You may begin," The Demon leader said,

"Yes, master," he replied. Akane then walked to stand in front of Ichigo. He then the tips of two of his claws on his forehead.

"What the hell do you think you're…" Ichigo stopped. He did so because right then his head exploded. Maybe not literally, but I sure felt like it.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ichigo screamed. The pain… This was just like the pain he had felt when Akane had poked around his mind the first time. Only this time it was a lot worse. He kept on screaming. It was too much to bear. Then, despite all the pain, he heard a voice.

_Give in…._

_Give in to me…._

_Listen to me..._

_Obey…._

_OBEY ME…_

Suddenly the pain stopped. Ichigo slumped over, he was breathing heavily.

"Did it work?" Katashi asked Akane.

"Yes…" Kagai said to Akane, "Did you manage to get control?"

"hmm…" Akane said as he knelt below the slumped over Ichigo. He grabbed Ichigo's chin and forced his head up, He started to examine him…. That was when Ichigo punched in the face.

"AHH… You son of a…" Akane wailed as he held his nose. Ichigo smirked.

"Heh… You're gonna have to do better than that."

"Master," Akane started, "I'm sor…"

"That's enough Akane," The Demon leader said as he knelt before Ichigo.

"I would expect nothing less from the great Ichigo Kurosaki. I am impressed." Ichigo simply glared. Katashi didn't like being left out of the loop.

"Wait… What the hell…?" He said, "Why couldn't Akane gain control over him?"

"Because," Kagai explained, "He posseses a will far superior to any of yours. A will that allowed him to single handedly fight through all of the Soul Society. A will that allowed him to control the powers of a hollow. A will that allowed him to defeat one of the most powerful men ever to have existed. It is that will, that allows him to resist." Ichigo just continued to glare.

"So then what do we do now?" Katashi asked his master. The Demon leader smiled, and Ichigo's blood ran cold.

"When there is something in your way," He said coolly, "You simply destroy it, and keep moving," He held up two fingers. Lightning started to dance around them. Still smiling, he pressed those two fingers to Ichigo's forehead.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed. This physical pain was just as bad as Akane's physic attack. But the Demon leader didn't let up. He let it continue for a full minute. Then he finally stopped. Ichigo fell over, barely conscious. Kagai stood up. He turned to Akane.

"Try again," he told him, and walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia Kuchiki ran down the hall of the Seireitei offices. Head Captain Yamamoto had called a meeting of all the Gotei 13 squads. He had called the meeting immediately after Captain Ukitake had informed him of the Demons. She had had to rush back from the world of the living. Ichigo's father had wondered where Ichigo was and where she was going, and, seeing how there was no school this week, she gave him the only answer he would accept.

"_Ichigo's taking me on vacation," Rukia, her face turning red, had said and ran out the door, leaving Isshin hunched over with his mouth hanging open._

Her face burned slightly at the memory. Then the sound of a clock chiming brought her out of her memories.

_Damn, I'm going to be late._

She ran faster. As she ran she began to think about the meeting.

_What will they do about Ichigo?_

This thought had been on her mind ever sense the meeting had been called. Surly they would send people to rescue him.

She burst into the meeting room. Almost every Soul Reaper that were part of the thirteen court guard squads were there. They were all chatting amongst themselves. The meeting hadn't started yet.

_Good, I made it in time. _

"Well, look who's back," A voice behind her said. She turned around. She saw a grinning red haired lieutenant."

"Hey Renji," Rukia greeted her friend. He nodded, his smiled disappeared as he looked around.

"Hard to believe what's happening." He said softly, "All this talk of Demons, and with Ichigo. Huh… With all the people to worry about needing to rescue, I never thought we would need to worry about him," He caught Rukias sorrowful expression.

"But I'm sure he's fine." He told her hurriedly. Rukia nodded slowly.

"Look," Renji continued, "I'm sure Yamamoto will send people to go and get him, I'm sure of it." Rukia smiled softly.

"Yeah, thanks Renji," She told him. But before he could reply the sound of a hammer hitting a pallet made everyone turn.

"I now call this meeting to order," Head Captain Yamamoto said in his booming voice. He stood at the front of the room, All of the Captains stood behind him.

"As you all know, yesterday, Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute Soul Reaper was kidnapped by demons," There were some murmurs' from the crowd at this.

"And I know why," the Head Captain stated. At this the crowd went into full blown shouting. Rukia heard shouts of "Why!?" and "What's going to happen to Ichigo!" Rukia smiled softly at all this commotion. It seemed like her Ichigo was quite popular here.

_Wait… Did I just say _my_ Ichigo?_

Before she could think anymore the Head Captains voice rang out.

"Silence!" He waited for the commotion to die down.

"I'm sure you all know the history of the Demons…" He finally started. There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd, "Then you should know this, It was a soul reaper of exceptionally high power that sealed the demons. And only a powerful Soul Reaper can break this seal," Rukias eyes widened.

_They couldn't want Ichigo to…_

"We are positive that they have captured Kurosaki to force him to open the gate," Again the crowed started shouting. Cries of "Now way!" and "Ichigo would never do that!" were heard.

"You forget," Yamamotos booming voices shouted over the talking, "Some of the Demons have power over the mind. If some of these Demons are strong enough. They can bring others under their control.

The room went silent. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

_Can they really make…. Ichigo do that?_

Rukia shook her head.

_No way! Ichigo's too stubborn, to strong willed, he will never be controlled by a stupid Demon._

Finally someone asked.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We will send an elite team of the stealth force to bring him back," Rukia sighed happily. They were going to bring Ichigo back. The crowd was happy as well. They all started talking and there were even some cheers.

"HOWEVER!" The head Captain shouted. Everyone froze, including Rukia.

_There's a _however_?_

"We cannot take any chances with this," He began gravely. "If the Demons are released it will spell certain doom for both the world of the living and the Soul Society. So…" The head captain looked determined, "If there is even the slightest hint that the rescue will fail, or that Ichigo may be under control," Rukias blood ran cold.

"If there is any hint of any of these things… The substitute soul reaper will be killed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note- That bastard Yamamoto! Anyway just thought I'd let you guys know, I'm probably going to be updating a lot over the next few days because I've been bedridden. I just had four teeth surgically removed, (Yes that's possible,) And any sort of physical activity will cause it to start bleeding, which I do not need. So bad for me, good for the story. Just thought I'd let everyone know**. **Also, Some people wanted Ichigo to have some kind of Demon Heritege on his mothers side, That would be cool, but there are a few reasons why i didn't do this. reason one, Ichigos mother doesn't have horns or a tail, so she's not a demon. another reason is that Isshin was secretly a soul reaper, and to have his mother to be secretly a demon i thought would be kind of overdoing it. And besides, if his mother was a demon, Ichigo would't be human at all. And i like that even though ichigo i human he still kicks ass. And the last reason, Ichigo already is sort of part demon, what with his hollow side and all. So sorry no demon heritege for Ichigo, i still thought it was a cool idea though.**


	10. Mission Imossible

Rukia strapped a sack to her waist alongside her Zanpakuto. She was going… She was going to Hueco Mundo, to save Ichigo. The Stealth force had recently discovered that that was where her friend was. Hueco Mundo, Ichigo was being held captive somewhere in the land of Hollows. The Stealth Force was going to send a squad out tomorrow. She was leaving now. She had to get to Ichigo before them.

_I can't let them hurt Ichigo._

This thought was running repeatedly in her mind as she prepared to set off. There would be consequences for this, she was sure, but right now, she didn't care. Right now, all that mattered was Ichigo's safety. She looked around, she was ready.

_Time to save Ichigo._

Despite all that was going on, she smiled at this thought. Ichigo had always been the one to protect her, Ichigo had always done the saving. Now their roles were reversed. Here face grew serious, she was going to save him, she had to.

She walked out of the Kuchiki mansion. She nearly jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"You're so predictable, you know that?" Rukia spun around. Renji was standing there.

"I know you're not going stop me," Rukia told him confidently, "Or are you coming with me?" Renji's face grew grave.

"Believe me," He said sadly, "I wish I could, but I can't" Rukia looked at him, puzzled.

"Why not?" She asked. Renji sighed.

"Demons have been spotted in the world of the living, causing all sorts of hell. Yamamoto was right, they're strong, too strong for the average soul reaper. The squads need all the Bankai users in the real world, to help keep the Demons at bay." Rukia was shocked.

"The Demons are attacking the world of the living!" She gasped, "Why!" Renji shook his head.

"We've got no idea," He said, "All I know is that if we don't do something fast, the real worlds got a serious problem on its hands," Nothing was said for a few moments, then Renji gave Rukia a soft smile.

"So here's my part in this," He more cheerfully, "I'll hold off those Demon bastards until you save Ichigo, Then he and I will show them what real hell is." Rukia nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Renji, and good luck."

"You too, I don't like the idea of you going off alone, but I know the stealth force will be near, but still…be careful," Rukia nodded.

"You too," She said as she turned around, "See you later Renji," She said as she flashed stepped away.

Rukia flashed stepped toward the gate. She thought about what Renji had said.

_Why would the Demons attack the world of the living? I thought their goal was revenge against the Soul Society. What's the point?_

She thought but couldn't find an answer. Finally, she arrived at the gate. There was no one there, most of the soul reapers were off preparing to make the journey to the real world.

_Good there's no one here. Wait a minute where is he…?_

She spun around when she heard a "ohhh!" Hanataro laid face flat on the ground. He had tripped over his own Zanpakuto.

"Hanataro," Rukia said.

"Oh…. Miss. Kuchiki!" Hanataro stuttered as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Is everything ready?" She asked him. Shortly after the meeting, she had sought out Hanataro and asked him to set up a portal to Hueco Mundo. He had, nervously, agreed. Of course he had. The small soul reaper owed a lot to Ichigo, The substitute had saved his hide a lot during the time she was imprisoned.

"Yes, everything's in place," Hanataro said as he went over to the gate, "All the coordinates have been set, heh… are you sure about this."

"Of course," She said, "Do you want to see Ichigo get killed?" Hanataro's eyes widened.

"N-no of course not. It's just…" he stammered. "These Demons seem really strong, Are you sure you can handle them… alone?"

"You're talking to the person who defeated the 9th Espada, remember," She exclaimed proudly, "I can handle a stupid Demon any day.

"Well… Okay.." Hanataro said. Rukia turned away.

_Yeah right…_

She may have defeated the 9th Espada, but she had barely survived that battle. And Ichigo, who had practically torn through the upper ranks of the Espada, had been defeated by those Demons, Could she really win…? She shook her head violently.

_Yes… I have to win… for Ichigo…_

"Uh… It's ready…" Hanataro said to Rukia, interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Right," She looked at the opening gate before her.

_Alright… Let's go!_

She said a brief "thanks" to Hanataro and ran though the gate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya Kuchiki stood before head captain Yamamoto. His face, as usual showed no emotion.

"Captain Kuchiki," Yamamoto said, "Twenty minutes ago your sister passed through the gate of the Soul Society. Can you explain this?" Byakuyas face did not change.

_No doubt she went to help that boy…_

Byakuya wasn't actually angry with her. He knew, even if she did not, how much that boy meant to her. Besides, Rukia was a strong one. He had no doubt that she would eventually find Kurosaki, and after that she would be safe. Though Byakuya would never admit it aloud, If anyone was going to protect Rukia, Kurosaki was the best.

"Captain…" Yamamoto said again. Byakuya almost sighed. Even though he wasn't particularly fond of Kurosaki, he did care for Rukia.

"I sent her on a private mission," Byakuya responded.

"What kind of private mission," Yamamoto asked him, still suspicious.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be private anymore…" Byakuya told him coolly.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important duties to attend too." He turned around and walked out into the hall.

_Kurosaki… Rukia has gone to a very dangerous place for you. If you somehow manage to get free. You will protect her with your life, If anything happens to her, I will kill you myself._

Even when thinking these things he knew he wouldn't have to worry. Byakuya knew that the boy would throw his life away for Rukia. He cared about her that much. This almost made Byakuya smile, almost….

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors note- Hey look! it's already been ten chapters… heh… And I'm not even halfway done. I wanna say thanks for all the great reviews I've gotten. I'm having a real good time writing this story. And I think my writing has improved over the last 10 chapters. Ah… I can already see my English grade going up. Heh.. just kidding, Anyway, just wanted to say thanks again.**


	11. Sandy beaches, or, just sand

Rukai ran across the sands of Hueco Mundo under the endless night. The dead trees whipped past her. The remains of Aizens castle loomed in the distance. She could feel it. She could feel Ichigos spiritual pressure.

_He's alive… Oh god I hope he's alright._

She had told herself that Ichigo was alive, that the demons wouldn't kill him after they had taken him away. But now, now that she could actually feel his spiritual pressure she was relieved… and angry. Those Demon bastards… They had hurt Ichigo, and they had taken him away. Away from his family, from his friends…. From her….

_Ugh… Why do I keep thinking things like that… Ichigo is just a friend. _

"_Well you seem to be in an awful hurry to help this _just friend_ of yours," her conscience told her. _

_Shut up…_

As she was running she looked around.

_Never thought I come back here again. _

She remembered Ichigos group storming through Hueco Mundo in a desperate attempt to save Orihime. She remembered the five of them splitting up, Ichigo hadn't liked that idea. He had said it was too dangerous, and he was right. All of them had gotton pretty badly beat up and her herself had almost died during a fight with an Espeda. And Ichigo… She remembered laying on the ground, almost dead after her fight, when Ichigo's spiritual pressure had gone completely out… She found out later that Ulquiorra had pierced Ichigos chest, and he had almost died…. She remembered the fear, the fear of losing him. She… Rukia shook her head.

_Stop with all the memories, focus on the now. Focus on rescuing Ichigo._

She ran harder.

It took her over an hour to reach the castle. She had had to slow down when she got near it. Time to think of a plan. Think before you act. Rukia wasn't like Ichigo. She couldn't just smash her way through everything and everyone until she found the person she was looking for. Rukias style was a little more subtle, and a little less…destructive. She was now a couple hundred feet from the castle. She stopped completely and ducked behind a rock. She peeked out from behind it. She remembered the last time she was here.

Lunuganga, the guardian of the castle had attacked Ichigo, Chad, And Uruyu. She had mangaged to defeat it by using here second dance. She'd won easily, then again, the creature also hadn't even known that she was there. If she were to have fought it face on, she might have a bit of a tough time. And it was reasonable to assume that the Demons had some sort of Defense like Lunuganga protecting the castle.

She cautiously approached the castle… Nothing happened. She approached the castle and touched the wall.

_Hmm… there wasn't anything guarding the castle… Strange._

No sooner had she thought this than the ground started shaking

_What the hell_!

Rukia spun around. A huge worm like hollow emerged from the sand. It was easily the size of a building. The Hollow spotted Rukia and screamed. Rukia glared at the monster before her.

_Damn it! I don't need this right now!_

"SOUL REAPER!" The hollow shouted.

_Oh yeah… Just announce to the world that I'm here._

"Soul Reaper, smell good, smell like… FOOD!" The hollow screamed. Rukia sighed.

"Great… big and stupid…"

_I should finish this quick, before it attracts any attention._

She pulled out her Zanpakuto.

"Dance," She said calmly "_Sode no Shirayuki_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep inside of the castle. A Demon was sitting on what was once Aizens throne. The Demon, known as Kagai Hitokage smiled.

_Well… It appears that we have a visitor. Interesting…_

"Master…" Akane noticed his masters expression, "Is something wrong," The Demon Leader smiled again.

"No, everything is fine," he paused for a minute, "Actually, go and bring the guard for the front gate," He told Akane calmly. Akane looked puzzled, but he nodded and left. A few minutes passed.

_Interesting, there is only one…_

Akane returned, this time with another Demon.

"Thank you Akane," Kagai said, "You may leave," Akane was still confused but said nothing and walked out. Kagai approached the Demon, who was looking quite scared.

"You are the guard of the front gate, correct?" Kagai asked the Demon before him.

"Yes, master, I am," The Demon replied. Kagais eyes narrowed

"And are you aware," Kagai continued coldly, "That a little while ago, a Soul Reaper reached the Castle, and yet you did nothing to inform us." Now the Demon was really scared.

"I-I am sorry, Master… Please forgi…" Before the Demon could blink Kagai had unsheathed his sword and stabbed the Demon through his head. With a thud the now dead Demon fell to the floor.

"You are forgiven," Kagai said as he walked back to his throne. He sat down.

_So…. A lone Soul Reaper has infiltrated my castle, undetected by everyone except me. _

The Demon leader smiled.

_Let's see how far she gets…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia sneaked through the seemingly endless hallways of the castle. After every turn she made she cursed.

"Damn it…"

_UGH! I can feel the general direction of Ichigos spiritual pressure, But this place is a freakin maze, How am I supposed to get to him?_

She turned another corner. There was a doorway there, and it was in the direction of Ichigo's spiritual pressure. She took it. She was in a circular room. There were pillars holding up the roof of the a small skylight in the ceiling revealed the moon, which lit up almost the entire room. As soon as she entered the room, Ichigos spiritual pressure vanashed. With a start, Rukia realized that the entire room was made out of Sekkiseki rock. She looked around.

_Damn… Ichigos not in here. Well then, just got to keep looking. _

She looked around for another door. She spotted one, on the other side of the room. She walked towards it. She was halfway there when she heard an evil chuckling behind her. She spun around.

"Heh Heh… What is this…? A lost Soul Reaper?" Rukia grabbed the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

"Who's there?" She called. She sucked her breath in when she saw a demon step out of the shadows. The creature was truly horrifying. It had long brown hair, horns, a green tail, and wicked looking claws.

"I should be the one asking questions here," The demon said to her, "What is a Soul Reaper doing in our castle." Rukia figured the truth wouldn't hurt.

"I'm here to save Ichigo!" She told the Demon. The Demon started to laugh.

"You're here for that Kurosaki kid! Alone! HA! As if you had a chance to get to him,"

"You know where he is?" Rukia asked the Demon.

"I do…" The Demon answered menacingly, "I' m sort of like his janitor I clean up all the blood and stuff after the tortures," Rukias eyes widened.

_Ichigo…_

"Tell me where he is!" She shouted at the Demon! It just smirked.

"And if I don't…" He answered coolly. Rukia drew her Zanpakuto.

"Then I'll beat it out of you," She replied. The Demon only smiled further as it drew its own sword.

"You're welcome to try."


	12. Bringen down da house

**Authors note-Some of you might want to go back and reread the end of the last chapter, I changed the room Rukias in a little for the fight. Sorry, forgot to add it when I wrote it.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Demon jumped at Rukia. She brought up her Zanpakuto to deflect the blow. Spinning _Shirayuki_, she slashed at the Demon. Demon jumped away before the blade could cut him. The Demon smirked.

"Huh, well obviously you're no pushover," The Demon complimented. Rukia narrowed her eyes.

_He's just playing with me. _

Rukia flash stepped behind the Demon. This move caught the Demon by surprise.

"Whaa...?" The Demon sputtered. Rukia smiled as she slashed at the Demons head.

_Shink!!!_

_Shirayuki _smashed into the Demon's tail. Rukias eyes widened in surprise.

_What…. The hell?!_

The Demon spun around and slashed at Rukia with his sword. Rukia tried to dodge, but the blade caught the side of her left arm.

"Ahg!" Rukia yelled. The Demon tried to bring his sword Down on Rukia again but she jumped out of reach. She clutched her wounded arm.

_Damn it… What the hell was that?_

"Surprised little girl?" The Demon asked mockingly. "Every part of my body is a lethal weapon. Here, let me show you!" The Demon threw his sword at Rukia. She dodged it.

_What? He threw away his sword away? why?_

She nearly gasped as the Demon threw himself at Rukia, weaponless. By the time Rukia remembered the jagged claws the demon had, it was too late…

Rukia was knocked back from the force of the attack. She crashed into one of the pillars.

_Shit…_

She looked at her right arm, it was pretty badly messed up. The claws had torn right through her flesh.

"HA HA HA HA HA!!!" That was pathatic girl!" the demon shouted, "Is that really all you've got?!" Rukias reaction wasn't what the demon expected it to be.

"Heh.. of course not… I was simply testing you, trying to figure out your fighting style…" Rukia stood up, "Now I think I've got it, your fast and strong…" She grinned, "But you're stupid," The Demon growled angrily. Rukia continued.

"Now… I would love to stay and play with you," She continued smugly, "But my friend needs me," She held up her Zanpakuto.

"Dance," She said, "_Sode no Shirayuki" _The demons eyes widened. Rukia spun her Zanpakuto in a circle. The blade was enveloped in white and a long ribbon protruded from the end. Rukia smiled. She then pointed her now released Zanpakuto at the surprised demon.

"First Dance," She said calmly "_some no mai, tsukishiro"_ Now the demon was really at a loss for words. Its eyes widened in surprise as a wide circle formed around it.

"What the hell is…" The Demon was cut off, because at that moment a blast of ice shot upward from the circle. Rukia grinned as the blast enveloped her enemy. A few seconds passed. Finally the ice cleared away. There was nothing left of the demon. Rukia smiled.

_Well… That wasn't _too_ hard._

She started to walk forward.

"Damn that attack was impressive," a voice behind her said. Rukia whipped around. There smirking, stood the demon, completely unharmed.

"If I had been hit with that there's no way I would have survived. But as it is," The demon held up his sword, "That attack was just too damn slow."

_Shit!_

Rukia raised her Zapakuto in defense. The Demon leaped forward and brought his sword down hard upon Rukias. Rukia almost cried out in pain. The attack hurt her injured arm. Rukia jumped back.

_Damn it!_

The Demon smirked again.

"Heh, You've got some pretty nice moves," he said, "But unfortunately for you," The demon raised his arm and pointed it at one of the pillars, "So do I," with that he closed his fist. The pillar exploded. Rukia's eyes widened.

_What! He broke one of the pillars, but they're made out of __Sekkiseki rock!_

Rukias eyes narrowed.

_Damn, he must be a naiyou._

The demon jabbed his hand in Rukias Direction. Pieces of ruble flew at her. Rukia just barely managed to dodge.

"You're going to have to do better than that, little Soul Reaper!" The Demon shouted, He sent more debris flying at Rukia. This time one piece of Rock hit her in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her. She flew back wards into the wall. The Demon was there in an instant. He grabbed Rukias head and held her in the air.

"heh, that was too easy, anything you'd like to say before you die, Soul Reaper?"

"Second Dance," Rukia choked out, "_tsugi no mai, hakuren"_ A wave of Ice blasted out of the tip of her Zanpakuto. It didn't completely hit her opponent but it did catch his right arm, her attack blew apart the demons right arm and the sword it held. This was enough to make the Demon drop Rukia, The Demon screamed in pain as Rukia ran and hid behind one of the pillars.

"AHHHH! You bitch!!! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Rukia shrank behind the pillar.

_Damn, I'm outmatched in strength and speed against this guy. What do I do? I can't just fire my second dance at him, he's too fast, I'd probably just end up killing myself. So what then?_

She glanced at the rubble of the pillar that the demon had smashed.

_The pillar…. _

An idea started to form in her head. It was risky, but so what, she had to try. Rukia flash stepped out into the middle of the room.

"Oi, Demon! Over here!" The Demon turned to face her. Hate burned in his eyes.

"You…" His eyes suddenly widened in surprise. Rukia shoved her sword into the ground.

"Second Dance," She wispered, "_tsugi no mai, hakuren" _Ice exploded out of the tip, and it began to cover the entire room. Within seconds, the entire room was coated in her ice.

"Don't slip and fall," she taunted the demon as she removed her Zanpakuto from the ground.

"Stupid girl," The demon shouted at her, "A little bit of ice isn't going to stop me." He raised his remaining arm and smashed another pillar, and sent the ruble flying at Rukia.

"Second Dance," Ice exploded out of the tip and destroyed the ruble coming at her. She smiled

"Care to try again?" She taunted, The demon did care, he smashed another pillar and sent rock flying at his opponent.

_Good, it's working. Wow he really is stupid._

Rukia jumped out of the way and destroyed the rocks with another blast of Ice. The Demon, now so angry and frustrated at this girl, continued to smash pillars and throw them at Rukia. Eventually there was only one left. Rukia landed in the center of the room. The Demon was off to the left. With an angry growl he grabbed the last pillar whole tore it from its place. He then threw it at Rukia, who promptly destroyed his makeshift weapon. Rukia looked at her opponent.

"Thanks," She said, "I've won" This got the Demon confused.

"What! What are you talking about," Rukia sighed.

"I couldn't break the Sekkiseki on my own, so I had you do it, look around, my ice is the only thing holding this place up, ice that I control," She calmly swung her Zanpakuto downward. The ice covering the room shattered.

_CRACK!_

The walls started to crumble. And the ceiling started to collapse. One section of it fell, Right on top of the Demon, The Demon looked up. The piece of ceiling had fallen on his legs, he couldn't move. He looked at Rukia confused.

"Why.." he asked her, "You've just killed yourself too," Rukia shook her head.

"Look above me," She said. The demon did. She was standing under the skylight, where there was no roof. She was safe. The demon looked back at Rukia and did something she did not expect. He smiled.

"Not bad, little Soul Reaper, Not bad at all," The ceiling completely caved in at that point. Cushing the Demon. Rukia looked around her.

_That… was tough._

She spun around as she felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure again. She began to head in that direction.

_Ichigo… I'm coming. _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors note- Wow writing Rukias fight was hard. Her style of fighting is so much different than Ichigo's. With the whole "think before you act," stuff. Anyway, I hope I wrote it well and that is seems like something she would do. Please tell me, I'm planning on having her fight more in the future. **


	13. Patience is a virtue, most of the time

Ichigo opened his eyes. He let out a painful groan. He was hurting all over. Ichigo looked at himself. Damn, he was a mess. His shirt was torn everywhere and Bloodstains covered both his pants and shirt.

_Guess Soul Reaper clothes aren't torture proof._

Ichigo gritted his teeth, yeah, he had been tortured, relentlessly. Ever sense that day, what was it? Three days ago, maybe it was three weeks, when Akane had first tried to take control over him, the demons had sense alternated between torturing him and trying to gain control over him. He smirked.

_But they haven't broken me yet._

Akane had become thoroughly pissed at him. No matter how hard he tried. He just couldn't seem to get control over Ichigo. Yesterday he had gotten so angry he began punching Ichigo, who, weak from Akanes psychic attack, was powerless to defend himself. He would have been in a lot worse shape than he was now if Kagai hadn't come and stopped him.

"_Akane, what are you doing?" Kagai had asked Akane coldly. Akane froze,_

"_Master, I…" _

"_I accept the fact that you're frustrated," The demon leader interrupted, " but have patience, If you kill him, all our hopes of being free are lost. We have waited thousands of years, a few more days will not change anything," Akane nodded._

"_Yes master,"_

Ichigo gritted his teeth. He wouldn't, couldn't let himself be controlled by these bastards. Ichigo wasn't stupid, He knew that if all the Demons in _keibatsu _were released, The Soul Society wouldn't stand a chance.

_I'm not going to give in, I'd die before they force_ _me to open the gate._

Ichigo's chest tightened painfully and he hacked up some blood,

_Damn, unfortunately… that's quickly becoming a possibility._

He heard a creaking sound. The door to the cell opened, Akane and Katashi walked in.

"Hey there Kurosaki, how ya holding up?" Katashi mocked. Ichigo just glared at him.

_Smug, pointy headed bastard. _

Akane said nothing. Ichigo glanced at him.

_Damn… if looks could kill…._

The nentou looked really pissed at Ichigo. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him. The Demon said nothing as he walked up to Ichigo and grabbed his face. The pain started immediately, so did the voices

_**GIVE IN  
GIVE IN  
LISTEN TO ME  
LISTEN TO ME**_

How long it lasted, he didn't know. To Ichigo is seemed like forever. Finally the pain subsided.

_Ugh… Still here…_

Akane growled dangerously. Ichigo looked up, and got punched in the face. The nentou had finally lost it.

"Why!," The Demon screamed as he kicked Ichigo in the stomach, "Why can I not control you!" He grabbed Ichigo's face.

_Shit… this guys feakin insane!_

"What is it about you that allows you to resist me! Why, no matter how hard I try, can I not gain power over you!" Akane threw Ichigo against the wall.

"Ugh…." Ichigo moaned.

_Damn, I can't fight back… I don't have any strength… __Damn…. Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn!_

Akane kicked Ichigo again.

" Akane stop!" Katashi yelled. Akane didn't listen, he kept on beating Ichigo. A cold voice suddenly rang out.

"Akane…" Akane stopped and spun around. Kagai stood there.

"Master I…" Kagia raised an arm. Akane was thrown against the wall. The Demon dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Didn't I tell you, not to kill the boy?" Kagia asked coldly. Akane raised his head.

"Master, I can't do it… I cannot get control over him. It's…. Impossible." Kagai looked at the slumped over Akane.

"Yes, I know…" Kagai turned away. He knelt beside Ichigo.

"You have an amazing will, Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo glared at him. Kagai smiled coldly and stood up.

"Do you want to know why, you can never control him, Akane?" Akane looked up in surprise. Kagai looked down at Ichigo.

"I understand that your name means _He who Protects,_ You live up to your name well, Kurosaki." Kagai took a breath.

"If the gate were to be opened, it would put his friends and family in danger. And he simply cannot allow that. It's his will to _protect_, his desire to protect the ones he cares for," Kagai looked at Akane, " that will is much stronger than the power you posses, Akane," As Akane was trying to take all this in, Kagai turned to Ichigo.

"Am I correct… Kurosaki?" Ichigo just glared at the Demon leader.

"Then what," Katashi asked, with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "do we do?"

"We use that desire against him," Kagai said coldy suddenly there was an evil smile on the Demon leaders face. "Akane, I understand that there was a young woman with Kurosaki when you interrogated him," The non-existence of five inches of chain was the only thing that stopped Ichigo from breaking the Demon Leaders neck right there.

"If…You… Touch…. Her…." Ichigo snarled at Kagai, his face was inches from the Demon leaders. Kagai had an amused look on his face.

"You'll make me regret it? Spare me the dramatics Ichigo Kurosaki," Hate burned in Ichigo's eyes.

"You leave my friends out of this!" He growled.

"I will," The Demon leader assured, "If you break the seal," Ichigo said nothing. He was breathing heavy. Kagai could tell that he had made the boy very angry. He stepped back, he glanced at the other two demons."

"Let's go," He said coldy. The two demons nodded and walked out the door. Kagai followed, but he stopped at the doorway.

"Think about it Kurosaki, you have two choices. Chose one." With that, the Demon leader walked out, closing the door behind him. Ichigo slumped against the wall.

_Shit…_

They were going to kill Rukai…

_Shit…_

If he didn't do what they wanted.

_Shit…_

What is he going to do?

_Shit…_

They were going to hurt Rukia, and probably the rest of his friends as well. Chad… Orhihime… Uryu…

_NO…_

He tightened his fist.

_NO! I can't let them do this… I… I have to escape. I gotta get outa here! I have to protect them!_

He wouldn't let the demons hurt them. He won't allow it!

Ichigo looked around his cell.

_Damn it… Easier said than done. How the hell am I supposed to get out of here?_

A soon as he thought this he heard a cracking sound. Ichigo turned. Ichigos eyes widened in surprise as he watched ice quickly cover a section of the wall.


	14. Hershey hugs

Ichigo watched in astonishment as the ice continued to grow.

_What the hell?_

Suddenly the ice stopped growing. Ichigo blinked.

_Uhh…?_

Suddenly the ice exploded

"Ahaha!" Ichigo yelped as he ducked to dodge a particularly large piece of rock that was flying at his head. The rock smashed into the wall behind him, showering him with ice. He sweat dropped as he looked at the large indent in the wall that the rock had made.

_What the…_

He heard a rustling coming from behind him. He spun around. There was a huge hole in the wall now, and Rukia Kuchiki stepped out of that hole. Ichigos eyes widened in surprise.

_What the hell is she doing here..._

"Rukia …" Ichigo called softly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukias head whipped around in the direction she heard her name being called. She nearly gasped. There was Ichigo… and he looked horrible. Her eyes trailed over him. His pants were covered in blood, no doubt his own, his shirt was torn everywhere, and she could see the cuts beneath the tears, his face was all cut up and parts of his orange hair were dyed red.

"Ichigo…" She whispered softly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo, who hadn't quite gotten over the fact that his best friend had just stepped into his cell through a hole In the wall, was still gaping at Rukia. Finally, shaking his head, he looked at her.

"Rukia! What are do doin…"He stopped and his eyes widened in astonishment. She was _hugging_ him!

_Wha!?_

He looked down at her. Rukia Kuckiki, who's favorite past time was beating the crap out of him, was hugging him!

"I-Ichigo…" She sobbed into his chest, "You're… You're…"She stopped and nearly gasped when Ichigo hugged her back. He didn't quite know what was going on, but he knew that his friend had been extremely worried…. about him.

"I'm all right Rukia," He whispered softly, "Really… I'm okay…" Rukia snorted through her tears, she pulled away from him.

"Yeah right…" She said as she wiped her face, "look at yourself, you're a mess," Now it was Ichigo's turn to snort.

"Heh… I've been in worse shape that this before," he reminded her, "It's no big deal"

"Idiot, what did I tell you about ignoring your injuries."

"You're the idiot,"

They were both smiling at each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on," Rukia finally said, breaking the silence, "let's get you fixed up," she reached into her sack for the bandages she had packed. As she was rummaging around in her pack, Ichigo noticed her wounds.

"Rukia!" He said, worry in his voice, "Your arms!"

"They're fine," She assured him, "Besides, they're nothing compared to your injuries," She reached toward him with the bandages but Ichigo grabbed her hands.

"You first," he told her, looking into her eyes.

"Ichigo, now's not the time to be stupid. You need…"

"You first…"he said again, looking determined. Rukia sighed. Only Ichigo Kurosaki could go through days of physical and mental torture and still be this maddingly stubborn.

"Fine," she said. Ichigo nodded and she started to treat her arms, using as little of the bandages as possible. When she had finished she moved on to Ichigo. She stood up and went around to examine his back. It was just as bad as the rest of his body. Using her healing Kido, she started to treat him. As she did, she began to think about what had just happened.

_Oh my god… I feakin hugged him! What the hells wrong with me?_

She finished with her Kido and began to wrap Ichigos back in the bandages.

_As soon as I saw him, I just lost it. Ugh… What's wrong with me? Why did I hug Ichigo? _

_Ichigo…_

Ichigo had fallen unusually silent. Rukia looked at him.

_Is he mad at me? _

Rukai thought back to when she had been imprisoned. When she had been about to be executed, she had been saved by Ichigo. She had been happy, sure… but she had also been mad at the idiot who wouldn't seem to stop until he got himself killed.

"Ichigo," She called him. He titled his head to the side to signal that he was listening, "are you angry with me for coming?" He sighed deeply.

"You entered Hueco Mundo, the land of the hollows…. Alone…. You broke into the castle not knowing a thing about your enemy. You got yourself hurt…" Rukia winced.

_Well when you say it all like that…._

"What you did was stupid, irrational and just plain suicidal…" he paused, "but," he continued as he turned to face her, "Right now, I'm just glad you're here," He smiled, so did she.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh… anyway…" Ichigo started, blushing. He raised his shackled hands, "Do you think you could help me out of these?" Rukai smirked.

"What, The big, strong Ichigo can't break a few chains?"

"Just shut up and get these things off me,"

_Geeze, Akanes physic attacks are less of a headache than she is. _

"Here I'll freeze them," She said as she drew her Zanpakuto. Akane and Katashi suddenly appeared right behind her. Ichigos eyes widened.

_What…_

Both demons grabbed Rukai. She dropped her Zanpakuto.

"What the… let go of me you bastards!" She cried. She struggled to get free, but it was no use. The two demons were much stronger than she was. Ichigo pulled on his chains.

"Let her go now!" He yelled at the two demons. They both just smiled at him. A cold voice suddenly reached him.

"We will… when you break the seal," Ichigo turned. Kagai stood there, smirking evilly.

"Kagai…" Ichigo growled.

"As I said before, Ichigo Kurosaki, You have two choices, make one." The demons tightened their grip on Rukia, their claw dug into her flesh, She cried out in pain.

"Fine I'll do it, just let her go!" Ichigo pleaded.

"No Ichigo! You can't!" Rukia cried. Kagai turned on her.

"Silence her," He told Katashi, he nodded and punched Rukia in the stomach. Ichigo watched in horror.

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._

You will break the seal now," Kagai told him,

"Ichi…go… no…" Rukia said to him weakly.

Ichigo gritted his teeth.

_Shit! I have to…_

_**Are you just going to sit there…. Ichigo?**_

Ichigos eyes widened. Everything had stopped. Nobody was moving. It was if time itself had stopped, and the world had gone gray. Suddenly a man stepped into existence. He walked toward Ichigo. The man looked middle-aged, he had long black hair. He was wearing sunglasses and a robe that flowed like fire itself. The man stopped in front of Ichigo.

"Old-man… Zangetsu…" Ichigo whispered. Zangetsu looked at him.

"You now have an enemy of the likes you have never faced before, Ichigo," his sword said. "Your enemy uses fear, to control and hurt their enemies. Fear… is a deadly weapon."

"So what do I do?" Ichigo asked.

"You must turn that fear… against them…" Ichigo narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists.

"Show me…" Zangetsu nodded.

"Very well," He said as he knelt before Ichigo, "We shall go," Ichigo watched as the ends of Zangetsus robe engulfed him.


	15. White Moon Shield

Ichigo stuck his sword into the ground to help keep him balanced. He was dead tired. He had been training non-stop. Ichigo looked up. He was in his inner world. He was normally freaked out by all the sideways buildings and sky, but now he had gotten used to it. Zangetsu was standing on a pole a little bit away. Sighing with relief, Ichigo collapsed onto the ground…er…side…? Whatever… he was too tired to care which way was up or whatever. He had done it. He had finally mastered the new technique Zangetsu had taught him. Ichigo stared into the sky.

_Three days… It took me three days in this world to master it._

He glanced over at Zangetsu, his sword nodded.

"You have done well, Ichigo," Zangetsu complimented him, "It is impressive that you have managed to master such a technique in this little time," Ichigo grinned.

"Heh… wasn't too hard," Zangetsu looked at him, puzzled.

"Then why are you lying down?"

_You can never let me have anything, can you?_

Ichigo struggled to his feet. Zangetsu hopped off his pole and landed gracefully near Ichigo.

"Are you ready to return?" His sword asked him. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah… I'm ready," Zangetsu looked at him.

"Very well," As soon as he said that Ichigos body started to fade away.

"Use the technique I taught you well, Ichigo." Zangetsu told him. Ichigo nodded.

"I will," Ichigo replied as the last bit of his body faded away into nothingness. After Ichigo had disappeared Zangetsu looked up into the sky.

"Good luck… Ichigo…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia watched Ichigo. She was scared, he had fallen strangely silent and his head had fallen over as if he wasn't even conscious.

_Is he… actually thinking about doing what these monsters want?_

"I-Ichigo no!" She shouted at her friend. Ichigo didn't move, "Ichigo, you can't do it. You musn't! I don't care about what happens to me, but you can't break the seal on their gate! Ichigo!" Kagai turned towards her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you to silence her," He said coldly to the two demons holding Rukia. Katashi nodded. Kagia watched him raise his fist, but before he could do anything, he felt an explosion of spiritual pressure from behind him.

_What!_

_**SHINK!  
SHINK!**_

Kagai spun around. Ichigo Kurosaki stood there, Zangetsu in hand. He had just sliced though the chains that were holding him.

_No… That's not possible!_

Ichigo spiritual pressure explode again. Kagai watched as Ichigo was coated in a blue mist of spiritual energy. Suddenly, he raised his head. Kagai almost took a step back. His eyes were different than they were before. They looked determined, strong… angry…

"I warned you didn't I?" Ichigos cool voice called out to him, "That if you touched her, that you would regret it," He narrowed his eyes, "You should have listened," Ichigo rasied Zangestu into the air.

"_Getsutga Tenshou!"_ He swung his sword down. A blue light erupted from the blade. It sped towards Kagai. The demon leader din't move. When the getsuga was inches away from him the demon leader swung his hand out. It sliced through the getsuga and the attack shattered. Kagai lowered his arm.

"Such power you possess. And yet this is all you can do?" Ichigo didn't answer. In fact he looked like he didn't even care that Kagai had destroyed his attack. He rested his Zanpakuto on his shoulder. Kagai looked at him quizicly.

"What's the matter. Are you not afraid?" Ichigo glared at the demon leader.

"Of someone like you? I have no reason to be," Kagai frowned.

"You seem rather confident," Ichgio smirked.

"I have a reason to be, I've gotten stronger."

"In the past five minutes? I find that hard to believe."

"I don't care if you believe me or not," Ichigo glared at Kagai. "You'll belive me when you see it." He raised Zangetsu and pointed it at the demon leader.

"Now tell your two lapdogs to let Rukia go now," Akane's and Katashi's eyebrow's twitched at this.

"And if i don't?" Kagai asked, seemingly unconcerned. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Then I'll cut off their arms and make them let go of her,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia listened to Ichigo and the demon leader talk. However, she was only half listening. She was still shocked at what Ichigo managed to do.

_He escaped...How?_

Then something was said that caught her attention.

"You seem rather confident," The demon she now knew as Kagai said. She watched as Ichigo smirked.

"I have a reason to be, I've gotten stronger,"

_Stronger? How?_

"...I find that hard to believe," Kagai finished.

"I don't care if you believe me or no," Ichigo glared at Kagai, "You'll belive me when you see it." Rukia wathced as Ichigo pointed his Zanpakuto at the demon leader.

"Now tell your two lapdogs to let Rukia go now," She felt both of the demons holding on to her tense. She almost smiled. Ichigo could annoy anyone.

"And if i don't?" Kagai answered back. Ichigo narrowd his eyes.

"Then I'll cut off their arms and make them let go of her." This time Rukia did smile.

"Ichigo..." she said softly.

_I hope you know what you're doing..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo charged at Kagai, sword raised.

"Hyaaa!" Ichigo swung down at the demon leader. Kagai rasied on of his arms. Zangetsu crashed into it...and stopped. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Again," Kagai said, a hint of annoyance in his voice, "All that power, and this is all you can do?" Quick as a flash Kagai pushed Zangetsu back and grabbed Ichigo's arm.

"It's pathetic," Kagai said coldy. The demon leader raised his other arm. There was a sick cracking sound as Kagai punched Ichigo in the stomach.

"Ack!" Ichigo flew backwards. He crashed into the wall. The substitue Soul Reaper slumped to the ground. Ichigo coughed up some bood.

_Damn..._

Kagai stood there, not moving from his place. He gazed upon Ichigo with a mixture of hate and anger. Finally he spoke. When he did, his voice was like ice.

"I will give you _one_..._last_...chance," From the tone of his voice, Ichigo could tell he was serious, "Destroy the seal on _Kaibatsu's _gate, or die..." Ichigo struggled to raise his head. When he spoke, his tone matched Kagai's.

"Go..to...hell..." Kagai's eyes narrowed. Anger filled his face.

"So...you choose death?" Ichigo shook his head.

"I choose not to betray my friends," Kagai's eyes narrowed even further.

"For you, it is the same," The demon leader raised his hand. Lighting danced on his fingertips. The demon was charging up an electrical blast. Ichigo's eyes widened. He was in no position to dodge. He hadn't gotten up from the foor.

"Now, Ichigo Kurosaki," The demon leader's voice was filled with hatred. "die..."

'ICHIGO!" Rukai screamed. An enormous burst of lighting shot from Kagai's hands. Ichigo gripped his Zanpakuto, but Kagai knew it would be useless. The attack was simply to powerful. Ichigo's eyes widened as the blast neared him.

**_BOOOM!!!_**

Smoke flew everywhere as the attack hit dead on.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed again. Her legs suddenly felt very weak. She fell onto her knees. She stared at the smoke where Ichigo had been.

"I-ichigo..." She lowered her head.

"no...no..." her eyes started to water, "no...he, he can't..." Tears started to run down her face,

"Ichigo...I...I failed you," She sobbed, "I'm so sorry..." Kagai was staring at the spot where he had fired his attack. After a moment he shook his head.

"Pathetic," he spat. he turned around to walk away.

"Now that's just not nice," Kagai froze at the familiar voice. So did Rukia. She stopped crying immidiatly. She slowly rasied her head.

"I-ichigo...?" Kagai spun around.

"No, that's not possible!" The smoke started to clear. A silhouette was clearly visible. And right next to that silhouette... a pure white circle.

"What the hell?" Katashi shouted, "How can he still be alive?" A blast of spiritual pressure cleared the rest of the smoke. Ichigo was standing there, smirking arrogantly. In his right hand he held the cloth of Zangetsu, but the blade was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a pure white circle existed right next to Ichigo's hand. It was connected to the cloth held by Ichigo. From Rukia's perspective, it looked like Ichigo was holding a large shield.

Kagai narrowed his eyes.

"Is this how you've gotten stronger, Ichigo Kurosaki?" The demon leader asked. Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah, This is it, the new technique taught to me by Zangetsu." The demon leader frowned.

"A new technique?" Ichigo smirked again.

"Yeah, by charging up a Getsuaga Tenshou in my blade. And by spinning it by the cloth on it handle at supersonic speeds. I create an impenetrable shield. It was kinda hard to learn. You see when I fire a getsuga tenshou only part of my spiritual enegry in absorbed into the blade. But to create a shield like this, i have to put almost all of it in, and mantain it." Ichigo smiled again.

"This is the ultimate defense. The _A__igo Shirogetsuei. _**[protection of the white moon.]**

Kagai glared.

"Such a defense is useless against me!" The demon leader held both hands out infront of him. Two huge blasts of lighting few at Ichigo. Ichigo positioned the Aigo Shirogetsuei infront of him. Suddenly, Kagai was thrown back he hit the wall and slumped down, uncouncious.

"Master!" both Akane and Katashi cried. They quicky let go of Rukia and rand to face Ichigo. Katashi held out two fists infont of him, like his master did. Lightining shot at Ichigo. The attacks hit the shield... and were flung right back. The two demons didn't even have time to register that fact before they were hit with Katashi's attack. They joined their master, they were uncouncious as well.

"I guess i should've told you my shield can reflect attacks as well," Ichigo said smirking. The white circle dissapeared. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsus hilt and placed the sword on his back. He then went over to where Rukia was neeling down. She said nothing as he steped up to her. She looked up, her face a mixture of suprise and awe. She blinked when Ichigo held a hand out to her.

"Come on Rukia, lets get outa here," He smiled. This caused Rukia to smile as well. She took his hand.

"Yeah, lets go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors note- I really like Ichigo's new techique. It symbolizes his desire to protect Rukia. Well that's all i have to say. Thanks for reading an please review. **


	16. Pick a door, any door

The two Soul Reapers ran down the one of the hallways of the castle. Ichigo was following Rukia, he had absolutely no idea of where they were going. The first time he had been here he had just wandered aimlessly until he found the next person to fight. And he had been unconscious when the demons had brought him here, so basically, he just had to trust Rukia with the directions. Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo, should we be worried about those three Demons back there chasing us?" She asked him, Ichigo shook his head.

"No… With all the power they hit themselves with they should be out for a couple of hours." He told her. Rukia wondered how he could be so sure but let the matter drop. They turned a corner and ran down a hallway. They stopped when they arrived at two doors. Ichigo turned to Rukia.

"Okay, Rukia which way now?"

"…"

"Rukia?"

"…Uh… Well…"

"You don't know!" Ichigo shouted in disbelief. Rukia glared at him.

"Hey! It's not like I had a map or anything when I came here!"

"Then how'd you find me?"

"I just followed the general direction of your spiritual pressure, I have no Idea of where we are now," Rukia told him plainly. Ichigo sweat dropped.

"You…couldn't have told me that… when we started running…?" He whispered dangerously. Rukia looked at him with innocence.

"I thought you knew where you were going,"

"I was following you!" Ichigo shouted.

_Freakin midget! Should've just left her behind._

"Oh shut up!" Rukia yelled back at him, "It's not my fault!"

"Then whose fault is it!" Ichigo asked.

"Yours…" Rukia said, pouting.

"Oh, yeah, that's a good one," Ichigo said turning to one of the doors, "You know, forget you! I'm leading now," He opened the door in front of him…. and stared into the faces of at least a dozen demons." Ichigo sweat dropped.

_Yeah… that figures…_

The demon closest to the door looked at Ichigo in surprise.

"Huh? Wha-Hey!" The demon shouted, gaining the attention of all the others. "It's the prisoner!"

"Ah, shit," Ichigo said. He spun around, grabbed Rukias wrist and started to run like hell.

"Oh yeah…" Rukia said sarcastically as they ran, "Our situation is much better now," Ichigo growled.

"Shut up,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katashi and Akane groaned. They sat up, sore everwhere.

"Damn it Katashi, what the hell did you do?" Akane complained.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that he could reflect my attack?" Katashi shot back.

"This wouldn't be a problem if you didn't always over do things. We're lucky were still alive!"

"Shut up!" They both froze, remembering something. They got up and looked around.

"Master?" They called. The demon leader was nowhere to be seen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AW Crap! This sucks!" Ichigo complained. Those freakin Demons didn't give up. They had chased him and Rukia for at least a half hour. And now there were more of them. All the commotion they were causing had attracted other demons. And some of them had decided to join in on the fun. There were now at least twenty demons chasing them. They couldn't fight them, there were just too many. Even if they weren't as strong as Katashi or Akane.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

The two Soul Reapers rounded a corner… straight into a dead end.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed.

"Well, well, we finally caught you." Both Soul Reapers spun around. They Demons had them cornered.

Rukia gripped the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

"Ichigo," She said, "I think we may have to fight them,"

"That's stupid! There's too many."

"Than what," she said, exasperated, "are we going to do?" Ichigo looked around.

_Crap… gotta think of something. _

He spotted it. There, past all the demons, was a doorway. It was on the second floor. But because the castle was in ruins there were no stairs so it looked like some sort of designers blunder. There was no way to get to,

_Unless…_

"Hey, Rukia, I got a plan," She glanced at him.

"Care to let me in on it?" She almost yelled when Ichigo grabbed the back of her shirt.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," He said as he threw his friend at the doorway. Rukia shrieked as she sailed through the air. She landed just past the doorway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn you Ichigo!" She shouted at him!

"Just go! I'll meet you at the front of the castle," Rukias eyes widened

"What! You can't handle this on your own!" Amazingly enough, Ichigo smiled.

"Don't worry," He assure her, "I'll be fine," Rukia looked at him, at his face, he had the same expression he had when he had saved her from execution, when he had told her that he would fight his way through anybody to save her. Rukia nodded at him, she believed him,

"Be careful," She said to him, and turned and ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo watched as his friend disappear. He frowned.

"_I'll be fine," yeah right… what do I do now?_

The demons, who were still a little shocked that this Soul Reaper had just thrown his friend halfway across the room, turned back toward Ichigo.

"That was pretty stupid of you, getting rid of the only help you had," one of the demons said. Ichigo smirked.

"Ya think?"

"Heh, ready to die?" The demons all drew their swords.

_Ah crap, now what? uh… gotta think fast… uh…._

"Hey look," Ichigo called. "It's Kagai!"

The whole reason, why the demon leader was more lenient with Katashi and Akane, was because they couldn't be replaced with idiots like these, this was proven when every demon in front of Ichigo turned, kneeled and bowed their heads. Ichigo took this opportunity to run past them.

"Psych!" He called over his shoulder. The Demons, realizing they had been tricked, started to chase after Ichigo again.

"Aw Crap!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia Kuchiki was standing near the front of the castle, amazingly enough. The path Ichigo had thrown her to, took a strait path outside."

_Now I just have to wait for Ichigo._

She leaned against the castle walls. She looked up into the sky.

_Ichigo… You'd better not get into any trouble…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo Kurosaki wandered through the halls of the castle. He had managed to lose the Demons fifteen minutes after he and Rukia had separated.

_Now I just got to find a way out._

He stopped. There was a door in front of him. Shrugging he took it. It led outside. He was high up. There was a bridge that led to another section of the castle. Ichigos eyes widened. Standing on the other end of the bridge, was the demon leader.

_No way! He should still have stars floating around his head!_

The Demon leader looked at Ichigo,

"Come, let me show you something, Ichigo Kurosaki," Kagai turned and walked through the door. Ichigo hesitated for a second, then followed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- Just felt like adding this, the meanings of the names of the three main Demons,**

**Akane means "Deep red" I named him this because of his hair, easy way to name someone**

**Katashi means firm, I don't know, it sort of just fit him, it sounds cool at least**

**Kagai Hitokage is just plain Japanese, it means "Evil Soul". Yeah, that's how original I can be.**


	17. Demons, thanks, and soul reapers

Ichigo opened the door that the demon leader had taken moments ago. He stepped inside. He was on a balcony overlooking a huge room. Ichigo glanced to his left, Kagai was standing there, staring at him intently.

_What the hell is all this about?_

"What did you want to show me?" Ichigo asked the Demon leader. Kagai turned to look out over the balcony they were on.

"Take a look, Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo hesitated for a second, then went to the edge of the balcony to take a look. He choked on the breath he was taking.

"Oh my god…" Ichigo whispered to himself. He saw Demons, easily two thousand of them. He gripped the handrail of the balcony until his knuckles turned white. He was too shocked to say anything. How could there be this many?

"How… no way," He whispered hoarsely as he watched the demons below. Some of the demons, he saw, were sparing with each other. Others were examining different weapons, from knives to maces. Most of them were formed into lines. All of them, Ichigo noticed with horror, were preparing for war. Kagai stepped up behind him.

"They are impressive, aren't they?" Kagai said to him. Ichigo was silent, he couldn't stop staring at the hoards of demons below him.

"How can…" Ichigo asked hoarsely, "there be so many?" The demon leader raised an eyebrow at him.

"Many? You are mistaken, Ichigo Kurosaki," Kagai told him, "Compared to all of the demons in _keibatsu_, this force," The demon leader said darkly, "would not even count as a scouting party," Ichigos eyes widened at this news.

_There can't be that many…_

The Demon leader sighed. He turned back to his Demons below.

"It was my plan," He began coldly, "To have the seal broken, and invade the Soul Society with my millions of Demons,"

_Millions…?!_

"The Soul Reapers would not have stood a chance against us," Kagai sighed again, "That _was_ my plan," He turned to face Ichigo, "A plan that you destroyed, Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo took an instinctive step back and grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakuto. The demon leader simply frowned and turned away from him.

"Put your sword away, Ichigo Kurosaki, I have _no_ intention of fighting you here." Kagai started to walk away from him, "Just wait, Ichigo Kurosaki, I will kill you, but not here, not now," Ichigo frowned.

"Wait," He called out, "I thought you were going to make me break the lock on your gate…" The demon leader didn't turn around.

"I realize now that that is impossible," Kagai finally said, "You cannot be broken," he sighed, "It is true that I wish for the pleasure of being the one to free my people… but," He turned his head to look at Ichigo, hate burning in his eyes, "I expect that the pleasure of killing you will be far greater." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. The demon leader started to walk forward again, "I simply ask you to wait, Ichigo Kurosaki, your time will come, as will the Soul Societys" With that the demon leader disappeared. Ichigo looked back at the demons below. His eyes widened in surprise. The demons had all lined up in rows, each one of them armed, each one of them looking dangerous. They turned towards a gate on the other side of the building. Ichigo watched gravely as the Demons marched out of the castle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia was getting sick of waiting. She had been waiting for over half an hour.

_Come on! What's that spiky headed idiot gotten himself into this time! What's taking so long?_

She nearly jumped when she heard a "Hey" behind her.

"Ichigo!" she said. She stopped as she looked at him. There was something in his eyes. Something was wrong.

"Hey…"She said softly, "What's wrong?" He sighed and looked up into the sky.

"The Soul Societys got another war on its hands," he finally said. Rukia cursed.

"Yeah, that figures," she said. He nodded, but then his face changed.

"Don't worry, it's not for a little while," he said to her. She nodded,

"good, than that gives us time to prepare." She turned away, "Come on, I sensed the Stealth force nearby, lets go."

"Rukia…" She stopped. She looked back at her friend, he was smiling.

"Thanks for coming," He said to her. She smiled,

"Idiot, of course I'd come," She turned around to hide the slight blush on her face, "Lets go, I have something funny to tell you,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Stealth force Rukia was talking about were currently hiding behind a rock, watching in horror as hoards of demons marched past them in a canyon below.

"Uh… what do we do?" One of them said. The Squad leader turned to face them.

"Nothing, our orders concern Kurosaki, not these demons."

"But are we really going to just let them go?"

"Are you kidding!" Another one said loudly, "Look how many of them there are, we wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Hey," The squad leader said to the one who had just spoken, "keep it down, you're going to get us noticed,"

"Don't worry," a voice behind them all said, "They won't attack you, It's not the right time," The stealth force squad leader turned around, and found himself face to face with Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia was right behind him.

"Uh… Sir Kurosaki…. Uh…." The squad leader stuttered. The man he was sent to possibly kill was standing before him. Killing Ichigo Kurosaki. It was an objective that the squad leader was _not_ looking forward to, this feeling was shared by the rest of the squad, some of them had been on the receiving end of Ichigos blade during the time Rukia was imprisoned, none of them, wanted to be on that end again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia watched as the squad leader tried to find his wits. She was finding this all to be quite funny.

"So," Ichigo said with an amused look on his face, "Rukia told me that you were all here to kill me," It was a good thing most of the Stealth force were wearing masks, because they all paled immensely.

"Uh… well," The squad leader sputtered, "O-only if completely necessary… sir…" Ichigo put a hand on the leaders shoulder. For a second he got a look of "I'm so dead," but Ichigo smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not angry," He said, "You're facing an enemy you know nothing about, and when you're given an order that may help you defeat that enemy, you'd be stupid not to follow it right?" The squad leader had a look of complete astonishment.

"y-yes, t-thank you sir," Ichigo nodded. But then he put on a look of strange cheerfulness.

"But if you don't mind," he started, "Do you mind if you give a message to old man Yamamoto for me?"

Ichigo started to whisper into the squad leaders ear. Rukia tried to hold in her giggles as she watched the squad leaders face pale more and more with each passing second. Ichigo pulled away.

"ya got all that?" He said cheerfully. The squad leader looked like he was in a coma.

"Uh… Sir… I-I-I D-ddd-don't think I can repeat _that_ to the head captain," He choked out.

"Oh, really," Ichigo said, "then I'll just tell him myself." Rukia was nearly choking now.

"Oi, Rukia," He called to her, his face back to normal, "can we get outta here?" She hiccupped one last time and turned to the Stealth force leader.

"Shall we go," She asked the squad leader. He nodded.

"Alright," Ichigo said, "Lets go home,"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- I'm thinking this is around the halfway mark. The big war with the demons is coming up. It's going to be big. **


	18. Living in a romantic comedy

Ichigo stopped in front of his front door.

_I'm finally home._

Rukia stepped up beside him. She looked at him.

"You gonna open the door or should I?" Ichigo sighed

_Right… she's here too._

Ichigo had expected Rukia to stay back in the Soul Society, you know, with the coming war and everything, but she had insisted on coming back with him. On the inside, he was really quite happy she did, but on the outside, he acted annoyed.

"Shut up," he said as the reached for the door handle. He stepped inside his house, with Rukia right behind him. Something on the side of his vision blurred. Grabbing the door handle, he swung the door until it was parallel to his body, turning the door into a makeshift shield to use against his insane father. There was a loud crash as said father smashed into the door. Growling, Ichigo closed the door, Isshin was standing there, nose slightly bent and eyes crossed.

"Ah… good…reaction…my son…" Isshin said and fell to the floor.

_Great, I'm here two seconds and already this idiot tries to kill me._

"AH! Ichigo! Rukia!" Yuzu screamed in greeting as she rushed to hug her brother. Ichigo affectionately patted her head.

"Hey, look who's back," Karin said calmly as she walked into the room sipping a juice box.

"Hey," Ichigo said to his two sisters.

"Soooo! Did you two have fuuun?" asked Isshin, who had by now picked himself off the floor and straightened his nose.

"Hey-yeah!" Yuzu chimed, "Did you have a good time with Rukia, Ichigo?" Ichigo was looking at the two in puzzlement and Rukia had turned a very deep shade of red.

"Huh…? What are you tal…"

"Uh… Ichigo, can I talk to you for a moment," Rukia interrupted as she shoved Ichigo into the kitchen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You told them WHAT!?" Ichigo shouted.

"Well I had to say something," Rukia defended her self, turning around like she was annoyed but in reality to hide the blush that was creeping up her face, "They were starting to wonder where you had gone, and where I was going,"

"But why?" Ichigo asked in exasperation. "Would you say that?"

_This is so not good. Who knows what that self proclaimed "father" is gonna do?_

His father would no doubt bombard him with questions he could not and would not, like to answer. And it only added to his frustration and confusion that the idea going on vacation together with Rukia seemed strangely appealing to him.

_Ugh! That bastard Akane must have messed with my mind more than I thought._

"Ah, forget it," Ichigo said as he threw his arms in the air. He walked out of the kitchen. Isshin came flying out of nowhere. Ichigo, who was already slightly irritated, delivered a roundhouse kick to his face and sent his father flying into the wall.

"Ugh…" His father moaned "Love hurts….me" Ichigo stomped up the stairs.

"Welcome home Ichigo," he mumbled to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia was sitting on Ichigos bed eating some lunch and reading a manga. It had been two days since they had returned. After being asked a series of strange and embarrassing question from Isshin both she and Ichigo had spent much of those two days out of the house. But know everyone except her and Ichigo were out. Isshin had managed to drag his two daughters to the park for the day. So now, both Soul Reapers were at the Kurosaki house relaxing. They had spent the whole morning hollow hunting and needed some rest. Ichigo was currently taking a shower so Rukia had the room to herself, or so she thought…

"Hey sister," Kon said as he hopped onto the bed.

"What do you want, Kon?" Rukia asked, not taking her eyes off her manga.

"Hey sister, couldja open the window for me? I-I need to go out." Rukia glanced at the little plushy, he seemed somewhat nervous.

_What's with him?_

This question was answered shortly when Ichigo burst into the room. Rukia looked over in surprise. His hair was wet, sense he _had_ been taking a shower. He had pants on but no shirt. The shirt in question was gripped tightly in his left hand. Also, he looked very angry.

"Where's….Kon…" Ichigo hissed. Rukia who had been starting to feel funny from looking at Ichigo shirtless, was shook out of her state by his tone. She looked around. Kon had hid himself behind Rukia, and was visibly scared. Rukia picked him up and threw him in front of Ichigo, who in turn, brought his foot down hard upon the plushys body, preventing him from escaping.

"Uh… W-w-wait Ichigo!" Kon screamed, "It was just a joke,"

"Ha…ha…" Ichigo growled as he cracked his knuckles. Rukia was confused.

"What's this about," She asked. Ichigo glanced at her briefly before throwing his shirt over to her. She examined it. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with it, until she turned it over… and saw the words _I'm fruity_, written in pink sharpie. A strawberry had been drawn below the message. Rukia raised her eyebrows. It would have been funny if Ichigo hadn't looked like he was about to kill.

"Kon… I went _out_, with that shirt on," Ichigo growled. Rukia looked back at her friend. He had somehow managed to duct tape Kons limbs together. He dropped Kon on the floor, went over to his window and opened it. Rukia watched with interest as he began to rummage through the closet. After a few seconds, he pulled out… a driver. Kon began shrieking, or tried to at least, there was duct tape over his mouth too. Ichigo went to stand behind the little plushy.

"FOUR!" He yelled as he swung the golf club with all his might. Kon might as well have been shot from a cannon. Rukia was sure that he had just been flung to the other end of Karakura. Mumbling Ichigo went to his closet. Putting on another shirt, he looked back over to Rukia.

"Hey, give that back," he said, referring to the shirt, "I'm gonna throw that away," Rukia, now that Ichigo was fully clothed, had regained her wits. She shook her head and smirked.

"Now way," She smirked, "This is hilarious, I'm defiantly keeping this, _strawberry_," Ichigo got angry again.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he grabbed the shirt, "Give it to me!" Rukia pulled back.

"No, I gotta at least take a picture!" She mocked him. Ichigo swore again.

"Hey Ichigo," She said teasingly as she tried to pull the shirt away from him, "Try it on, I wanna see how you look in it." Swearing one last time Ichigo pulled with all his strength. Rukia had forgotten how strong Ichigo was when she had started teasing him. So she went with the shirt and slammed into Ichigo. The force of the blow sent Ichigo staggering back and he tripped over the golf club he had carelessly left on the floor. He fell to the ground, with Rukia right on top of him.

Rukia face was now buried in Ichigos chest.

_Wha…_

She looked up. Violate eyes met brown eyes. Her limbs suddenly seemed to weigh a thousand pounds, she couldn't move. They both stared at each other. Ichigo was first to say something, or… try to.

"Uhh… Rukia?" he mumbled.

"Uhh… uh…" was all she could say. Her mind seemed to go blank. And both of their faces seemed to be getting closer. Just when their lips were about to touch, they heard a loud beeping. They both went rigid.

"H-Hollow!" Rukia said, standing up. She picked up her phone. "We should go." She looked at Ichigo, He was now in a sitting position. He simply nodded.

"A-Alright," he said. As both Soul Reapers ran to face the hollow, they both were thinking the same thing

_What the hell was THAT?!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- This chapter was pretty much a comic relief, romantic comedy chapter. I'm still trying to figure out how the wars going to start. I had a lot of fun writing the Kon scene. Anyway, school starts back up again tomorrow so I won't be able to update daily. I will try to have a new chapter every couple of days though. Thanks to all who read my story. The reviews have been great. Thanks!**


	19. They're baaaack

"It was just a movie, ya know. There's nothing to be scared about." Ichigo said to the black haired Soul Reaper walking beside him.

"I told you, I wasn't scared!" Rukia denied. Ichigo sighed. It was the middle of the day, Saturday. Over two weeks had passed sense Ichigos rescue. Rukia had gotten bored and wanted to go see a movie, and sense she had no money, Ichigo had been forced to tag along. After they had bought their tickets, where Ichigo _almost_ gotten away with buying a child's ticket for Rukia, and had promptly received a kick to the shin for his trouble, the two Soul Reapers took their seats. Ichigos usual scowl had taken a deeper form. Rukia had, for god knows what reason, chosen a horror movie.

"_It sounds like fun," She had said. "Yeah right," he had thought, "She does know what a _horror_ movie is, right?"_

Ichigo had to admit, she started out better than he would have expected, but with each passing interval the girl had obviously gotten more and more frightened. Two thirds of the way into the movie, he had glanced at her and saw that she was gripping her armrests so tightly that it was amazing that she hadn't already torn them off.

The movie had been filled with blood, decapitation, killing, and all kinds of things like that. So, naturally, Ichigo had gotten bored pretty quickly. He had to give Rukia credit though. She hadn't even flinched when some ones head had been cut off or when a guy had fallen off a building and landed on a spiked gate, but… Rukia had never been good with psychological trauma. Ichigo felt her jump every time something had jumped out onto the screen. By the end of the movie, she had been pretty freaked.

Ichigo popped some of the leftover popcorn into his mouth.

"You were too, scared," he insisted, "You grabbed my arm and almost tore it off when the guy with a chainsaw jumped out." Rukia turned away to hide her blush. Ichigo noticed and blushed slightly also. He turned to face the walk in front of him. The memory of that day when they had fought over his shirt flashed through his mind. They hadn't talked about it at all. And that was just fine with him, he still was confused about that day. That had been two weeks ago. It had been two normal weeks…well normal for them. That was why Rukia had gotten bored, and had wanted to go to the movies, and gotten herself scared…

"It's not my fault I got a _little_ scared…" Rukia turned to face him, blush now gone. "Everyone jumped at that point,"

"Yeah, everyone but me," Ichigo reminded her.

"Are you telling me that if someone came at you with one of those chainsaw things, you wouldn't be scared?" Rukia asked him.

"Look, if someone was _stupid_ enough to try to attack me with one of those things, I would kick their ass"

"Yeah right," Rukia mumbled. This argument carried on for most of the way home. Eventually, the two of them got tired of arguing and fell silent. Soon they had almost reached the Kurosaki clinic.

"So what do ya want to have for lunch?" Ichigo asked Rukia as they neared their house, previous argument forgotten.

"Instant noodles," She told him, Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you have that yesterday…and the day before…?

"They're good!" Rukia objected.

"Whatever," Ichigo sighed, "I'm not opening your juice box this time, though."

"That was one time!"

"It was three, actually…" he reminded her. Rukia scoffed and looked away. Ichigo sighed again, and froze as a horrible feeling shot through his body. His eyes narrowed. He growled.

_It's them…_

Ichigo glanced around, his hand slipping into his pocked for his badge.

_Damn it… why are they here…? Why now…?_

Rukia turned to face him, confused.

"Ichigo…?" She asked.

"Change…now…" He whispered to her hoarsely. Her eyes narrowed, getting the message. Her hand slipped into her dress pocket for her gikongon/soul candy, all while Ichigo looked around.

_Where are they?_

His eyes widened.

"Behind us!" Ichigo yelled. He spun around. Something exploded right next to him. Ichigo was thrown back. The force of the explosion caused Ichigo to crash through a wooden gate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed.

"AHA HA AHAH HA HAA HA!" Rukia spun around. Demons were everywhere. There were some hanging off streetlamps, some couching on walls, and there at least twenty on the street before her.

_Damn! Where did they all come from!?_

"Ha! The local Soul Reaper," One of the demons said to her, "What's the matter, little girl, you look surprised."

"Damn it…" Rukia whispered. The demon stepped forward.

"What luck, I didn't think we would find a Soul Reaper so early." The Demon smirked, "So, little girl, are you ready to…"

"_Getsuga Tenshō…" _A blast of blue light crashed into the demon, blowing it apart. Surprised, the others took a step back.

"It's not nice to pick on _little girls_" Ichigo Kurosaki said in his Soul Reaper form as he stepped out of the hole in the gate he had been blasted through.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried in relief. He smirked.

"Heh… that was a little too close for my liking, but I'm fine." He turned to face her. "What are you just standing there for? Are you gonna help or am I gonna have _all_ the fun?"

"Pfft… idiot," She said as she brought the tube of Soul candy to her mouth. Swallowing the pill that came out of it, Rukias soul fell away from her body. Rukia unsheathed her sword as her gigai stood back up.

"Pyon," She said to the replacement soul, "Find Ichigos body and take it to safety," Pyon nodded.

"Okaaaay!" she said in a singsong voice and ran into the hole where Ichigos body was.

"Ready?" Rukia asked Ichigo. He smirked as he stepped forward to face the demons before him.

"lets get started." Ichigos spiritual pressure exploded. Rukia smiled to herself as she felt the familiar spiritual energy surround her. Normally, this extreme level of spiritual pressure would give her problems. But Ichigos spiritual pressure simply wrapped itself around her, protecting her. Even though they were facing easily thirty enemies, she felt safe.

However, this was not the case for the demons. This intense spiritual energy was causing even the toughest looking ones to look intimidated. The demons nearest to Ichigo took a step back. The expression on their face was a mixture of hate and fear. Finally, one of them decided to get some backbone.

"Get them!" He roared as the lunged at the two Soul Reapers. The others quickly followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SHINK!**_

_**SLICE!**_

"AHHH!"

_**SLICE!**_

_**SHINK!**_

_**SLICE!**_

_**SLICE!**_

"AHH!" Ichigo watched as another demon fell victim to Zangetsus blade. He looked around. There were a lot of them, but they weren't that powerful.

Ichigo blocked a demons attack and answered with one of his own, slicing the creature in half. He glanced over at Rukia, She seemed to be holding up rather well. She hadn't even releaser her Zanpakuto. The demons may have been physically stronger than her, but Rukias quick and nimble form allowed her to dodge attacks quite easily. Ichigo watched as she suddenly jumped into the air. She pointed at a cluster of Demons below her.

"_Hado 33, So-ka-sui!"_ A red orb shot from the palm of her hand. The Demons were blown into the air. She landed gracefully and looked toward Ichigo. He shrugged, signaling that he was impressed. She smiled. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Ichigo! Behind you!" She yelled. Moving at a speed only he was capable of. He spun around while swinging his sword.

"_Getsuga Tenshō!"_ He yelled, easily blowing apart the crowd of demons that thought that they could sneak up on him.

_Ha… to easy_

By the time he felt the demon behind him, it was already too late. Ichigo spun around. He saw a huge demon easily twice his size before him, his arm was raised above his head as prepared to sing his sword down.

"DIE! Soul Reaper!" The demon shouted as it swung it arm down. Suddenly a light blue ray blew through the demons head. The demon fell to the ground, dead.

_What…?_

"Huh… in over your head again? Kurosaki?" A familiar voice said. Ichigo looked over.

"Ishida," he said, as looked at the boy who had saved him, Quincy bow in hand.

"Saving your ass again, Kurosaki?" The Quincy said, smirking, "What's the score now?"

"It's even now," Ichigo replied. Uryu smirked again.

"Well, lets see if we can change that," He said as he drew another arrow. Ichigo smirked and turned around to face the rest of the demons.

"Heh," He said to the Quincy, "In your dreams,"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note -Wow, it's been a while sense I updated. This week had been pretty busy. But I've finally got a new chapter written. It's a little longer than most but that's good. Anyway, tell me what you think.**


	20. Friends and allies

Ichigo leapt over a demon, slicing its head off in the process. He landed right in front of another one.

_Damn, they just keep coming._

Ichigo defeated another demon. He looked for his friends. Rukia was starting to have a little trouble. Even with Uryus help, more and more demons just kept joining in on the attack.

Ichigo blocked a demons attack. Spinning around behind it, he thrust his sword through the demons back. Seeing to two more as the first one fell, he leapt back.

"Alright! Bring it on,!" He challenged. The demons never got a chance to respond. Because at that moment, they were suddenly thrown into the air…very, very, high…

"eh…?" Ichigo said as watched the flying demons. He looked back at where the demons had been standing only a few moments ago. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Chad!" He greeted his friend. His big friend looked at him.

"You looked… like you could use some help," Chad said. Ichigo nodded. Three demons threw themselves at Chad. With a simple swat of his left hand, he sent the demons flying. He suddenly heard Rukia cry out in pain. He spun around. Rukia had been clipped on the arm by a sword. The demons raised their swords to attack.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled. He ran to help his friend. Two demons suddenly stepped into his path.

"Get out my way," he growled and with one stroke of his Zangetsu, cut both demons in half, but he was already too late. The demons brought their swords down onto Rukia.

"_Santen Kesshun_ I reject!" An orange shield was suddenly formed around Rukia, blocking all attacks intent on hurting her. Ichigo whipped around.

"Orihime!" He shouted. His classmate ran up next to him.

"Hi Ichigo, I finally caught up with Chad." She said. She looked around.

"So… what are these things… They're kind of…scary." She said.

"I'll tell you later," He said, "Chad!" His friend finished taking out three demons and turned to face him.

"hmm?" he said

"Watch Orihime!" Chad nodded. Ichigo ran towards Rukia. Now that her arm was injured, she wasn't doing so well. She needed help. Ichigo was almost there when five demons blocked his path.

"You're not goin anywhere…" One of the demons told him. Ichigos eyes narrowed. Two seconds later, he was walking past the now headless demons. With one big leap, he landed right beside Rukia.

"Damn it, I can't leave you alone for a second, can I?" He said.

"Oh, shut up," She replied, "I was doing fine,"

"Yeah…Right," Ichigo said sarcastically as he defeated another demon. The battle continued.

"Shit," Ichigo cursed, "How many of these things are there?"

"How should I know?" Rukia said, annoyed. She was getting tired of fighting these things. Ichigo sliced at another Demon.

_What the hell? I cut one down, and two more take its place. Why are they all fighting here? Is the whole town like this? What's happing?_

"Rukia… Do you think that all of Karakura is covered with these things?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know… It's possible," She replied.

"Shouldn't you know?"

"How would I! I'm not the one that can sense these things, remember!" Only these two could have a normal argument while fighting off hordes of demons.

Suddenly a demon on Ichigos left stuck. Ichigo dodged it, but as soon as he did so, another demon struck. Its blade sliced part of Ichigos arm.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo gripped his now bleeding arm.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried. Ichigo looked around. They were all having trouble. There were just too many. They couldn't hold out much longer.

"Shit…" he said, "This is looking bad,"

"Scatter…" Ichigos eyes widened, "_Senbonzakura… Kageyoshi" _Suddenly there were millions of pink petals floating throughout the air. They were just floating there, motionless. The demons looked around in surprise. Then the petals struck, it was almost too fast to see. The petals sliced through all of the demons, killing them instantly. Ichigo turned around. Byakuya Kuchiki was standing there. He held out his arm. His Zanpakuto reformed in his hand.

"Brother!" Rukia said, astonished.

"What…" Ichigo asked, just as surprised, "are _you_ doing here?"

"I do not have time for idiotic questions, Kurosaki," He replied coolly. Rukia felt Ichigos spiritual start to flare dangerously.

"Ichigo…" She warned. Byakuya turned away from them. He swung his Zanpakuto. A gate to the Soul Society was created. The door opened. Byakuya turned around.

"We must hurry." Was all he said before he stepped through the gate. Ichigo stared at the gate. Suddenly he was aware everyone was looking at him. Waiting for him to say something. He sighed.

_We can't do much good here. If the whole towns like this. And the demons goal is to destroy the Soul Society, so…._

"Lets go…"He finally said. Everyone nodded. Ichigo walked toward the gate. Taking one last look at the city of Karakura he stepped through it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**BAM!**_

"I now call this meeting to order!" Head captain Yamamoto called. They were in the captains meeting room. All of the captains were there, along with Ichigos group.

"Twenty minutes ago, the Soul Society was cut off from the world of the living." Yamamoto continued, "and we have received something." The head captain pulled out a scroll. "a declaration of war, from the demons." Ichigos eyes narrowed.

_So it's starting._

Ichigo thought back.

"_I simply ask you to wait, Ichigo Kurosaki, your time will come, as will the Soul Societies"_

_Looks like it's that time now._

"Why is it bad that that we were cut off from the world of the living, if the demons are attacking here?"Toshiro Hitsugaya asked. That was Hitsugaya, brash and to the point.

"Because," Yamamoto started, "Most of our forces are in the real world, fighting the demons there." Realization suddenly flowed into Ichigo. He slammed his fist down on the table.

"Damn it! So the attack on my world was just a diversion! To spit the forces!" Ichigo growled.

_That bastard Kagai, To pull shit like this. It makes me sick!_

Yamamoto nodded. "When we discovered this we pulled as many of our forces back here as we could, but unfortunately most Soul Reapers are still in the world of the living. We are now at a considerable disadvantage."

"So then old man," said Shunsui Kyōraku, "What're we going to do?"

"We do the only thing we can do," Yamamoto said determined, "We prepare for war."

"With only half of our forces?!" Ukitake asked.

"Heh, that just means more for the rest of us," Kenpachi Zaraki said with a smirk.

"That's enough," Yamamoto interrupted. "Do what you must to prepare. This meeting is adjourned." With that said, most of the people in the room turned to leave. Ichigo started to walk toward the door.

"Wait," Yamamoto had talked in his direction. Ichigo turned around.

_What does he want now?_

Ichigo was completely taken back when the Head Captain bowed his head.

"Ichigo Kurosaki… I ask for your forgiveness,"

_What!_

Everyone in the room had frozen. Everyone had looks of complete astonishment on their faces. Even Byakuya eyes had widened a bit.

"It was on my order, that stealth force was assigned to take your life… I was wrong to do so." Most of the captains mouths dropped open at this point. They looked at Ichigo for his response. Ichigo looked at the bowing captain. He didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Aw stop it, you're embarrassing yourself," He finally said. It was only through sheer force of will that some of the captains stopped themselves from fainting. Yamamoto looked at Ichigo. He continued.

"You did what you did to protect your world," Ichigo went on, "I really can't be angry at that." To anyone who knew Ichigo Kurosaki, this was one of the most sincere forms of "I forgive you," you can get. The head captain nodded. He then seemed to realize that everyone was staring at him. He regained his composure.

"What are you children doing? We have a war to prepare for! Leave!" Everyone turned and left.

Rukia ran to catch up with Ichigo.

"Well Ichigo?" She asked as they walked down the hall. He sighed.

"Looks like I'm fighting for the Soul Society, one more time," He said. Rukia nodded.

_And I've got a feeling that it's going to be one hell of fight…_


	21. Living in a romantic comedy pt2

It was dark out. The only sounds that could be heard were the occasional coughing and scuffling of the feet. Ikkaku Madarame took a drink of the bottle of sake he was holding. He waved the bottle at Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo, You want some?" Ichigo looked at him.

"Uhhh…no thanks, I'm good." He replied. Ikkaku shrugged.

"Your loss, you're no fun at all," he said as he took another drink. Ichigo sighed and propped up his head with his hand. He, Ikkaku and a few other Soul Reapers he didn't know, were guarding some part of the western Seireitei. Since they didn't know when the demons would attack, Yamamoto had ordered everyone to go on guard duty. That was three days ago.

Ichigo yawned. It was getting late. The sun had set a few hours ago. He figured that their shift was almost over.

_Thank god…_

He was bored and tired. He had gotten very little sleep over the past few days. Just waiting for the demons to do something was making him anxious. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming in their direction. Everyone grabbed their Zanpakutos. Ichigo glanced at then.

"Don't worry, it's not them," he yawned. Since he was the only one who could sense the demons. The duty had fallen to him to warn his comrades when they arrived. Yeah…lucky him. A new group of soul reapers appeared. One of them stepped forward.

"We're here to relieve you," The Soul Reaper said, "You can go home now," Ichigo stood up.

_Finally…_

"Later Ichigo," Ikkaku said. Ichigo waved and started to walk back. He looked up at the stars as he walked.

_Great…I got stuck guarding some remote place, far off place in the Seireitei. Now I'm going to have to drag myself all the way back to the Kuchiki mansion. _

Yes, Ichigo was staying at the Kuchiki mansion. After they had arrived, Ichigos group had needed a place to stay. Aside from him, everyone else had gotten a place pretty easily. Orihime was staying at Rangikus. Ishida was, much to his own annoyance, staying with Yumichika. Ichigo snorted as he remembered the two of them leaving go to Yumichikas place, with Yumichika analyzing and criticizing every inch of Uryus Quincy outfit. Chad was at Ikkakus, yeah he didn't know how that worked out either. Everyone had gotten a place, except him. Ukitake had suggested that he stay at Renjis, but Ichigo replied with…

"_There's no way in hell! I am not staying with him!" He had said._

Renji then replied and said that there no chance in hell of him _letting_ Ichigo stay with him. The reason for this argument was simple. A while ago Ichigo had let Renji stay over at his house for a night in the real world. Ichigo had woken tied to his bed. Apparently, Renji had done this to get back at him for something Ichigo had done the day before. This cycle of torturing one another continued and Ichigo currently had the last laugh. Ichigo wasn't going to take the chance of falling asleep at Renjis and waking up tied to a log in the middle of a lake.

Eventually Rukia had offered to let him stay at her place. At first, Ichigo had been said no. But after some, uhh… persuasive arguing on Rukias behalf, persuasive meaning kicks and punches, Ichigo had agreed. It had been a little strange at first. And Byakuya certainly hadn't liked it. Ichigo smirked. Pissing off Byakuya _had_ been one of the nice things about staying at the Kuchiki mansion. Ichigo was surprised to find how easily he had adjusted to living at the Kuchiki mansion. It was just like He and Rukia back at Ichigos place, except for the fact that the Kuchiki mansion made the Kurosaki clinic look like shanty. And he wasn't kidding. The place was huge. He had almost gotten lost on his way to his room one time. Ichigo yawned again.

_I'm beat…_

He yawned again. Ichigo was ready for some sleep. He was going to just go back, get something to eat, have his daily glaring match with Byakuya, and go to bed. Ichigo turned a corner.

_Almost there…_

_**CRASH!**_

Ichigo whipped around. His mouth fell open as he stared at the thing that had caused the noise. There, standing in front of him, was a Hollow.

_What the hell! A Hollow!? Are you kidding me!? A freakin Hollow!? What the hell kind of security does this stupid Soul Society have!?_

The hollow was about the size of Ichigo. It had two razor like cleavers for arms and it's legs were long and powerful. It's white mask glinted in the moonlight.

"I…just…want to go to sleep…" Ichigo whined as he took out Zangetsu. The Hollow wasn't frightened. The hollow lunged at Ichigo, cleaver arms outstretched. Ichigo dodged its attack just in time.

_Damn…faster than I thought…_

The Hollow spun around and started jabbing at Ichigo with its arms. Ichigo jumped around, dodging the blows.

"What did I do to deserve this…?" Ichigo asked himself pathetically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia and Rangiku were sitting around a table at the Kuchiki mansion. Rangiku had wanted to hear about Ichigos rescue. Rukia had spent the last hour telling her the story. After that, they had fallen silent. Rukia took a sip of some tea. She was halfway through swallowing when Rangiku asked…

"So are you and Ichigo like, dating?!" The spit take Rukia did would have made American cartoonists proud.

"W-wha…?" Rangiku leaned over, smiling like kid in a candy store.

"I asked if you two were dating…" She replied. Rukia shook her head so hard her neck hurt.

"N-no! of course not! We're not like _that_!" She denied, blushing furiously. Rangiku was still smiling.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"We are so not d-dating!" Rangiku leaned in closer, a smug look on her face.

"Then how come you were so eager to get him to stay here, huuuhhhh?" Rukias face turned even redder, if possible.

"I-I did that out of courtesy! I mean, he's always letting me stay at his place. Of course I should let him stay here, be a good friend." Rangiku raised an eyebrow.

"Just a _friend_?" she asked.

"Y-yes, j-just a friend, nothing more!" Rukia stammered.

_Why the hell am I stuttering!? Why the hell am I so nervous!? I don't like Ichigo, I don't like Ichigo, I don't like Ichigo, I don't like Ichigo, I don't like Ichigo, I don't like Ichigo, I don't like Ichigo…_

Rangiku sat back as she watched her friend rage an inner war with herself. She grinned mischievously, matchmaking was one of her favorite hobbies. It was fun. I mean, what else was she going to do with her time. Paperwork?

"Ichigo and I are just friends, that's all there is to it…" Rukia finally said. She said that, but she was still blushing like mad. Rangiku cocked her head.

"Oh… is that so…."

"_**ARRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!," **_Both Soul Reapers jumped to their feet at the sound of the roar.

"That was a hollow!" Rukia exclaimed. The two of them rushed outside. The moon gave off a lot of light so they could see, but the hollow was nowhere to be seen. Rangiku looked around.

"Where could it…" She was cut off when Ichigo fell to the ground a couple feet away. He hit the ground with such force that his Zanpakuto flew out of his hand and buried itself into the wall of the Mansion.

"Ichigo!?" Ichigo, still on the ground, groaned.

"Oww… that hurt…" he whined. Before he could say anything more the hollow fell from the sky, flying straight at Ichigo.

"AHAHAA!" Ichigo cried. The hollow landed right on top of him. Ichigo pushed on the hollows mask that was currently tried to bite his head off.

"AGH!! Leave… me… alone!" Ichigo planted both his feet on the hollows chest and kicked. The Hollow flew off of him and rolled on the ground. The hollow leapt back up. It turned around to face Ichigo.

Ichigo was standing there. A shadow had fallen across his face.

"Damn it… Now you've really pissed me off…" Ichigo growled. The hollow leapt at Ichigo and roared. Ichigo glared at the hollow.

"Shut up!" He yelled. He punched the hollow mask with his bare hands. The hollow went flying back. Ichigo leapt up and delivered a kick to the hollows chest. The Hollow staggered back. It then started to thrust its sword like hands at Ichigo. But Ichigo was too quick for that. He dodged all of the attacks and delivered another punch to the hollow. Growling, Ichigo kept on delivering blows to the hollow. Ichigo pushed back the hollow until It had almost reached the wall. Suddenly Ichigo lashed out at the hollow. The attack hit it straight in the face and the hollow was stunned. Using a speed only Ichigo was capable of, Ichigo used his foot to kick up a particularly sharp rock. He caught it, spun around the hollow and held the rock up against the wall. Then he used his free hand to grab the hollows head. Using all of his strength Ichigo smashed the Hollows skull up against the sharp rock, splitting its head right open.

Ichigo sighed as he watched the hollow disappear. Rukai and Rangiku stood a few feet away, astonished looks on their faces. Suddenly Ichigo fell to the ground…and started snoring immediately. Rangiku chuckled.

"Well, if you do like him, you'd better do something about it. Because I know a lot of girls that would love to be with a guy like that." Rangiku giggled as she left. Rukia looked back at the sleeping Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" She whispered softly. She knelt down beside him.

_Is it possible that I…_

"Hey Ichigo, wake up." She said as she shook his shoulder. Ichigo opened his eyes.

"Huh… wha… oh… hey Rukia," He sat up, "What happened," Rukia snorted.

"Idiot, you fell asleep," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Not my fault. I haven't had any sleep days."

"Yeah, Yeah," Rukia said, "Now hurry up and get your Zanpakuto out of the wall over there before Byakuya comes home,"

"Huh what do you… Oh crap!" Ichigo rushed over to Zangetsu. After a few seconds of tugging he managed to get it free. Resting Zangetsu on his shoulder he went back over to Rukai.

"Yawn… Alright, I'm going to go get some sleep," He said. Two seconds later the alarms started ringing. Ichigo spun around.

"What the hell!" Ichigo shouted over the alarms.

"The alarms, what's happening!?" Rukia asked. Suddenly they both heard a voice. They recognized it immediately. It was Isane Kotetsus voice. She was using the broadcasting Kido spell.

"_**Attention all Soul Reapers! This is a high priority alert! Demons are raiding the central Seireitei. I repeat, The demons are attacking the Soul Reaper Headquarters!"**_

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

"Phe… Looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight,"


	22. Not another one?

Ichigo and Rukia ran down the streets of the Seireitei. A group of demons had started attacking the Soul Reaper headquarters. They had to get there and help.

"We have to hurry!" Rukia said as she ran.

"I know! I know!" Ichigo replied. The two of them ran faster.

"Why would the Demons attack Soul Reaper headquarters?" Rukia asked.

"Uh… hello? They want to kill all the Soul Reapers, and Soul Reaper Headquarters seems like a pretty good place to find them." Ichigo replied.

"Idiot! I know that! But there wasn't supposed to be that many Soul Reapers at headquarters tonight," Ichigo looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Most of the captains got sent off to different parts of the Seireitei, along with most of their squads. I can't imagine that there were that many Soul Reapers in headquarters when the demons started attacking,"

"Then why attack there?" Ichigo wondered.

"That's what I was asking!"

"Shit, this just gets more and more confusing!" Ichigo growled as the two of them ran. They ran in silence for a few minutes. They were getting closer.

_The headquarters should be around the next corner. _

The two of them rounded a corner. They skidded to a halt. Rukia gasped, Ichigos eyes widened.

"Ichigo…"

"Shit, this isn't good."

The Soul Reaper headquarters was in chaos. There was blood and bodies everywhere, some of Demons, some of Soul Reapers. Parts of the buildings were on fire. Explosions and cries of the battle could be heard coming from the headquarters.

"Ichigo! Rukia!" A voice called. They turned around. Renji, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime ran up to them.

"Guys," Ichigo said, "You made it," They stopped by the two of them.

"Damn it! How could they do this much damage so quickly!?" Renji asked as he looked around.

"Questions later," Ichigo said, "Fighting now," He turned to all of them.

"Renji, you and Chad go in, fight any demon you see, but don't get carried away." Ichigo commanded, "Orihime, start helping out the wounded. Rukia, you go with her and protect her." The two of them nodded, "Ishida you're with me," The Quincy nodded. Ichigo stuck out his hand.

"Okay… Lets do this," he said, the others put their hands in as well. They all nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lets go!" Ichigo and Ishida started running toward the chaotic buildings. Chad and Renji went to circle around to the back. Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" She suddenly cried. Ichigo stopped and turned around, a confused look on his face.

"…be careful…" Rukia finally said. Ichigos confused look turned into a smile.

"heh…don't worry about me, a couple demons aren't going to get to me," He said. With that, he spun around and ran alongside Ishida into the headquarters. Rukia stared after him.

"Rukia!" Orihime suddenly cried, "This guy here is alive! Can you help me?" Rukia tore her gaze away from her friend.

"Sure," She said as she went over to join Orihime.

Rukia didn't know how much time passed. It felt like hours. She and Orihime went from one place to the next, helping all who were still alive. Unfortunately, there weren't that many of them. The demons were brutal, they did all they could to make sure that their opponent went down… and not get back up again. Most of the Soul Reapers there had been low ranked. They wouldn't have stood a chance against the demons.

"Hey Rukia, lets look in here," Orihime said as she turned toward a door. Rukia nodded. Orihime opened the door. A demon suddenly leapt out of nowhere. Its claws outstretched as it was about to rip through Orihime. Flash stepping, Rukia got in front of her friend and sliced the demons hand off. As the demon howled in pain, Rukia smoothly decapitated it. Orihime walked up beside her.

"Thanks," She said.

"No problem," Rukia replied. She looked around the room. They were in some sort of lab. It was a small one, and it looked pretty low tech. Rukia heard a groan.

"Orihime, look. He's alive," Orihime rushed over to the man lying on the floor. He had been cut across the chest and was bleeding badly. Orihime quickly started to heal him. After a few minutes, she finished. The man looked completely fine now. He groaned again.

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked. the man's eyes opened. Suddenly he shot up.

"No! they mustn't have it!" He yelled. Orihime looked at the man confused. Rukia stepped up behind her.

"Have what?" She asked, "Are the demons trying to take something?" The man's eyes were wide with panic. He looked at Rukia and nodded. Rukias eyes narrowed.

"What are they trying to take?" She asked. The man looked down at the floor.

"It's called the seiryoku…" he said. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" The man sighed.

"It started a few years back, the department of research and development wanted to make something that would help the Soul Reapers in battle, make it easier to fight hollows." The man started. "So we attempted to create something like that. After years of painstaking research, we… we…"

"failed…?" Rukia asked. The man shook his head.

"No, we succeeded… far too much…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"The thing that we created, the seiryoku, was entirely unstable, and much to powerful," The man sighed again, "If the seiryoku is in your possession, your strength increases at the very least thirty times. The amount of power that you would posses. You could lift a two-ton bolder with ease, Your speed would exceed even that of Yoruichi, Flash goddess's speed. And your spiritual energy, would be made to rival that of Captain Kenpachis."

"Sounds like you did a good job," Rukia commented. The man shook his head.

"No… Every one that used the seiryoku…died within two minutes of use," Nothing was said for a while. Finally, Rukia asked.

"And are you sure that that's what the demons are after?" the man nodded.

"It has to be," Rukia looked away.

"Then lets go, Orihime, we have to stop them," She said. Orihime jumped to her feet.

"Yeah! You're right!" The two of them ran out of the room. They were immediately confronted by two demons. After a bit of fighting, Rukia managed to defeat them.

"There sure are a lot of them," Orihime said. She saw Rukais expression suddenly cloud with worry. Orihime started shaking her hands.

"OH! But don't worry! I'm sure that Ichigos fine! Yeah! He has to be! He's Ichigo! Yeah! I'm sure that he's just fine!" Rukia smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, you're probably right…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately, most people would not describe Ichigo and Ishidas current situation as "fine". The two of them were in the middle of a large room. They were back-to-back, weapons raised. They were surrounded, on all sides, by… how many demons? Ichigo didn't know, he had lost count after forty.

"Wow…look at em all Ishida…" Ichigo smirked. The Quincy pushed up his glasses.

"Yes, there does seem to be quite a few. So Kurosaki, the usual rules then?" The Substitute Soul Reaper smirked.

"heh, I hope you've been practicing your aim, Quincy boy."

"I could say the same to you, berry-head." The two lunged at the demons.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ahhhg!" a demon screamed as it fell victim to Ichigos blade. Spinning around Ichigo attacked again.

_**SLICE!**_

"Thirteen!"

_**SHINK!**_

_**SLICE!**_

"Fourteen!"

_**SLICE!**_

_**SLICE!**_

"Fifteen! Sixteen!" Ichigo shouted triumphantly. Suddenly a shadow loomed over him. He whipped around… and was met with a fist to the face. Ichigo flew backwards and rolled across the floor. He got back up quickly. The demon lunged at him again. Ichigo lashed out with his foot. It caught the demon in the chest. While the Demon was momentarily stunned, Ichigo began delivering punched to the demons face. The demon backed up. When It had reached the wall Ichigo brought up Zangetsu. He was about to swing down when a blue arrow hit the demon in the side of the face. Ichigo turned around and shot a glare at the Quincy.

"That one counts as mine!" he said angrily. Ishida shrugged and shot another arrow.

"Seventeen…" He said coolly.

_Crap, I'm gonna fall behind. I can't lose to him! I'd never hear the end of it!_

Suddenly he heard a ringing sound… in his mind.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked. He glanced over at Uryu. He was apparently hearing the same thing because he had a confused look on his face. This sound apparently meant something to the demons, because as soon as they heard it they began to run out of the room and into the night. Ichigo rested his Zanpakuto on his shoulder.

"What the hell…? They just ran away?"

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around. Rukia and Orihime were standing in the doorway.

"Rukia! What is it? What happened?"

"Ichigo, they got it, they stole the seiryoku," Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

_What…?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- Now I'm sure that most people are starting to go, "Damn it Ichigo, Pull out your Bankai and Hollow mask already!" Don't worry. He uses his Bankai soon. But I'm planning on saving the Hollow powers for later. I've already got the final battle in mind and I'm going to use it there… So for right now, just the Bankai… but don't worry. The final battle is going to be amazing. **


	23. Not gonna die yet

"Our situation is indeed very grave," Head captain Yamamoto said. Ichigo looked around the room. They were all once again in the captains meeting room, or what was left of it anyways. Most of the captains had just gotten back. After the attack on the Seireitei, Head captain Yamamoto had called everyone back to the Seireitei. It took about a day for everyone to arrive. So here they were now, trying to figure out what to do next.

_This just keeps getting better…_

"So what are we going to about this old Yama?" Shunsui Kyōraku asked, "You got a plan or anything?"

"What I want to know," Ichigo interrupted, "Is why you guys made this seiryoku in the first place," Ichigos eyes narrowed, "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time you played around with fancy magic items like that?" Yamamoto turned to face him.

"We lost many men the war with Aizen," The head captain started, "We thought having something like the seiryoku would help us in our cause,"

"Yeah, and how's that working out for you now?" Ichigo replied irritated.

"Ichigo, show some respect," Rukia told him. Ichigo just scoffed and turned away.

_Don't these guys ever learn?_

"Can we focus here?" Toshiro Hitsugaya asked, "What are we going to do about this?"

"Our objective remains the same," The head captain said, "We must exterminate the demons,"

"Only it's going to be a _little_ harder now," Ichigo commented dryly.

"Perhaps not," Ukitake "everyone that has ever used the seiryoku has died. It's reasonable to assume that it will have the same effect on the Demons,"

"Why would they steal something that would kill them?" Ichigo asked, "They're too smart for that. I'm sure they know all about the seiryoku. They must know something we don't."

"That may be true," Yamamoto said, "but…" The head captain was interrupted when a large man with a bag of chips in his hands burst through the meeting room doors.

"Omaeda! What are you doing here?!" Soi Fon shouted at her lieutenant. The lieutenant was gasping for breath.

"Captain!" Omaeda finally gasped, "The stealth party you sent out a few days ago, they've returned!"

Head captain Yamamoto stepped forward.

"And what did they find?" he asked. Omaeda turned to face the head captain.

"Sir, the Demons have entered the Soul Society," he reported, "They are in a remote part in the western Soul Society. The Stealth force reported that they're stationed at Harukas temple." Ichigo turned to Captain Ukitake.

"What's Harukas temple?" He asked.

"It was a base used in the first war with the demons. It lies a distance to the west of the Seireitei. About three days walk. It has been abandoned for hundreds of years, or it was."

"Heh… so… they've finally showed," Kenpachi smirked, a murderous glint in his eye.

"How many of them are there?" Ukitake asked.

"….At least two thousand," Omaeda replied. The room grew silent. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

_We can't fight that many._

Finally, Hitsugaya said something.

"Shit…" he cursed.

"Head Captain, What shall we do?" Retsu Unohana asked.

"We do the only thing we can do, we fight them," Ukitake stepped forward.

"There's no way we can last against that many! We don't have enough man-power!"

"Then may I suggest something?" It was Uryu that had spoken. Everyone turned to look at the Quincy.

"The point of Archery," Ishida started, "Is not to waste arrows on pointless attacks. You aim for a vital spot, such as the head, wasting as little time and resources as possible," Everyone stared at him, confused looks on their faces. Ishida sighed.

"If you cut off the head, the body can't do much, can it?" Understanding flooded through everyone's faces.

"You're saying that if we get rid of the higher-ups, it'll make winning easier," Shunsui said. Ishida nodded.

"That may be possible," Soi Fon said, "We could send a force to assassinate the Demon leader. A small one would be able to get past the army unnoticed."

"So who are we sending?" Hitsugaya asked.

"The Stealth force is ready to act," Soi Fon snapped to attention.

"Heh…you're even crazier than you're subordinates say if you think that a couple of cut-rate ninjas are gonna be able to take down the leader of the demons," Kenpachi smirked. Soi Fon shot a glare at Zaraki.

"He is right, however," Yamamoto inturupted, "The Stealth force would be no match for the demon leader," Soi Fon sniffed and looked away, obviously upset over the insulting of her squad.

"So then who do you recommend?" Ukitake asked.

"I suggest that Ichigo Kurosaki, and Rukia Kuchiki, infiltrate Harukas temple and kill the Demon leader." Yamamoto turned towards the two.

"Kurosaki…?" Ichigo smirked.

"Yeah," He punched into his hand, "I think it's time for a little payback," Yamamoto nodded.

"And Miss Kuchiki…?" Rukia smiled.

"Well… Some ones got to look after this idiot," Again Yamamoto nodded.

"Then it is decided. Everyone else," the head captain turned to face everyone in the room, "prepare for war."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia watched as Ichigo strapped Zangetsu to his back. They were back at the Kuchiki mansion preparing to go. To tell the truth she was a little scared, not for herself, but for Ichigo. When things got rough he always had to protect her, and he always had to get hurt. The last time, these demons had almost killed him. She was scared. Rukia tilted her head when Ichigo yawned lazily.

_He seems pretty calm._

When she voiced this opinion aloud, Ichigo grinned.

"Sure, we're just doing what we always do, right? Ya know, kill the unstoppable bad guy, save the world, you know, the usual stuff." Rukia frowned.

"You shouldn't be too cocky Ichigo," She warned. Ichigo smirked. "You're brother said the same thing before our fight, remember how that turned out?" Rukia took a step forward, she wasn't smiling.

"I'm serious Ichigo, you shouldn't…" She stopped when Ichigo put a hand on her head. She looked up at him. His arrogant smirk was replaced by a soft smile.

"Don't worry. It may not seem like it, but I _do_ know the limits of my own strength." Rukia stared at him.

"What the point of knowing your limits if you never pay attention to them?" She wispered. He grinned at this and patted her head.

"Good point," He turned and picked up _Sode no Shirayuki, _"But would it kill you to have a little faith in me?"

"I…just…don't want to see you hurt…" She said not looking at him. Ichigo looked at her for a second, then smiled,

"This is coming from the girl that likes to beat me up on a daily basis?" He held out her Zanpakuto. She grabbed it, but he didn't let go, She looked up at him.

"I don't plan on dying yet, Rukia." He smiled and let go of her Zapakuto. She smiled too.

"I'll hold you to that, you know" She said.

"Of course you will…" He said and grinned. Checking Zangetsu one last time he turned toward the door.

"Well… guess it's time to get moving," he said. He turned around and smirked, "guess we get to go on that vacation together after all," Even though he was teasing Rukia still blushed.

"S-shut up" She said pathetically. He grinned and opened the door of the Kuchiki mansion. He turned towards her.

"Ready?" He asked. Regaining her composure, she strapped _Sode no Shirayuki _to her waist and nodded.

"Then let's go," The two Soul reapers ran out the door and into the beginning of the war.


	24. Living in a romantic comedy pt3

Ichigo jumped off a tree branch as he sped through the wilderness. He glanced at the black-haired Soul Reaper traveling beside him.

_She looks tired._

They had been speeding through the forest for most of the day. They had had to travel fast. The Soul Reapers didn't know when the demons were going to launch their attack. Ichigo had to defeat Kagai Hitokage before the demons started their invasion of the Soul Society. If he didn't, things were going to look grim for the Soul Society.

_But…_

_Am I going… to be able to beat him?_

The memory of getting his ass kicked by Katashi replayed in his head. He remembered how much that same demon was scared of the person Ichigo was supposed to fight. The question went through his mind again.

_Can I beat him?_

Ichigo clenched his teeth.

_Yeah, I have to beat him. I'm stronger than I was when I fought Katashi. I can win. I have to win. If I don't then everyone could die. I've got too much riding on this. Everyone's counting on me. Everyone… Orihime, Chad, Renji, Ishida, and Rukia…_

Ichigo glanced back at the small Soul Reaper beside him as her name went through his head.

_She really does look exhausted… _

_Well duh, We've been Flash Stepping for the whole day… But of course, she's too stubborn to ask for a break. Stupid Idiot. _

Ichigo stopped tree hopping and landed on a branch. Sighing, he dropped to the ground. He landed in a little clearing. Rukia landed gracefully beside him. She turned to look at him.

"Why are we stopping?" Ichigo looked at her.

"Because, you look like you could use some rest." She got an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm fine," She said, determined.

"I'm serious," Ichigo said, "You need some sleep,"

"No… I don't" She said, her voice was like ice. Ichigo shook his head.

_Exasperating little…_

"Fine," He said. He walked over to a large rock and sat down, his back leaning against it, "But _I_, am tired. And _I,_ could use some rest. So _we_ are going to stay here until _I_ am ready to go again." He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He could feel Rukia staring at him.

"….alright, fine," she finally said. She found her own rock and sat on it."We'll rest awhile." Ichigo smirked.

_I win._

He opened his eyes and looked up at the stars. He smiled a bit as he watched the lights in the sky. He remembered… His mother use to watch the stars with him, when he was little. Every once and a while, She would wake him up at night and they would go on a walk together, just the two of them. It was usually very late. They would walk until they reached the park. Then they would just lie on a hill and stare into the night sky. His mother would tell him stories. He would marvel at the stars while listening to his mother. Then he would fall asleep in his mother's arms.

A small snorting sound tore him away from his memories. He looked in the direction it had come from. He was only half-surprised to find Rukia asleep. The moon shone across her face. He smiled as he watched her. In the dead of night, with no one around, he allowed himself to be honest with himself.

_She really does look pretty like that… With the moon shining across her face. _

He stared at the ground as he grinned.

"Heh… I'm getting soft…" he said softly to himself. He looked back at his closest friend.

_Well…maybe that's okay…if it's for her…_

_**Grrrble….**_

Ichigo stared at Rukia. The sound had come from her…

"Ehhh…?" He said.

_**Grrrble…**_

He almost laughed out loud as he realized what the sound was.

_That's right…We haven't eaten all day._

He scratched the back off his head.

"Guess I'd better do something about it."

_**Grrrble…**_

"Yeah, Yeah, I know, shut up…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rukia…"

_Wha? What?_

"Rukia,"

_Whoever you are, go away…_

"…Rukia,"

_Too tired, go way._

"Hey! Wake Up!"

"AHH!" Rukia shot up, surprised., "What! What!" She blinked. She saw Ichigo standing in front of her. A "You're an idiot," expression was on his face.

"Finally awake?" He asked her. She looked around.

_Damn it. I fell asleep?_

The clearing was different than she remembered. There was a small fire crackling nearby. Also, Ichigo had unpacked all the stuff they had brought. Two blankets were folded neatly and were lying next to the fire. There were also a couple of water skins and a pot next to the blankets. She looked back at Ichigo. He was holding out a small bowl to her. She looked at it. She then shook her head in disbelief. He had managed to cook instant noodles over a campfire.

_This guy never ceases to amaze me…_

The bowl was shoved into her face. She was about to yell at Ichigo but was cut off by the smell. The food smelled great. How long had it been since she had last eaten? She was very hungry.

"You're very hungry," Ichigo said plainly as she took the bowl. She looked up in surprise.

"How'd you know that?" She asked. He didn't say anything but she swore she heard something like muffled laughter when he turned around. She watched as Ichigo got a bowl for himself and sat down next to the fire. He looked at her.

"You going to eat that or are you on some sort of diet? For god's sake Rukia a person can only get so small,"

She was about to retort but her stomach grumbled again. She started eating.

_mmmm… I love instant noodles. _

Seeing her eat, Ichigo started to dig in as well. They said nothing as they ate, there was a comfortable silence between them. Finally Ichigo finished eating. He stretched his arms as he stood up.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." Rukia looked up.

"What! We can't do that! We have to get moving!" Ichigo turned to face her.

"Look Rukia, I'm tired. I didn't have the luxury of taking a nap earlier." Rukia shot a glare at him, he quickly added, "and it's dark. I don't think running though the forest at night is the best idea." Rukia said nothing. But she still looked unsure.

"Look, aren't we only a couple of hours away from the temple?" He asked. She nodded.

"Then we can sleep here tonight, and get there in the morning," Rukia thought about this.

"Okay…that sounds fair…" He grinned. He sat down and picked up one of the blankets. He tossed it over to her.

"Here, you look cold," She shook her head.

"No I'm not," Ichigo put on a strained expression.

"Yes you are, look at yourself." She did. She realized that she had been rubbing her arms together for warmth.

"Why don't you come and sleep over by the fire?" He said. She shook her head.

"Uh… no thanks, I told you, I'm not cold." She was lying. She was cold. But Rukia didn't think she would be able to sleep, being so close to something that orange. And she wasn't talking about the fire.

"Look," Ichigo said. "drop your pride or whatever and just get over here." She shook her head, annoyed.

"I said I wasn't cold!" She growled. He sighed and laid down on top of his blanket.

"Fine, be that way…" He said as he closed his eyes and rolled over, now facing away from her.

"Suborn jackass," She heard him whisper. She glared at the boy in front of her.

"What did you say!" She demanded. Ichigo didn't say anything. He didn't even move.

"Ichigo! Take that back! Ichigo! Oh come on! Nobody falls asleep that fast! Ichigo!"

Eventually she got tired of yelling at Ichigo. Wrapping the blanket around herself she laid against the rock behind her. She tried to go to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Damn it it's cold!_

Rukia was freezing.

_I have a freakin ice type Zanpakuto! I rule the cold! But this! Damn it!_

The fire had long sense gone out, But Ichigo was still sleeping peacefully.

_Damn him…_

Rukia tossed and turned for a couple more minutes. She was getting nowhere, It was just too cold sleep.

"_you need your rest Rukia," "We're staying here, Rukia," Damn him. I would be better off running through the woods in the dark. Stupid Ichigo. Stupid Strawberry._

She nearly jumped when she felt something warm fall over her. She slowly opened one eye. Ichigo was standing over her, wrapping his blanked around her. He was muttering under his breath. She caught words like "Stubborn," and "Going to get herself killed,". He finished and went back over to his spot. He laid back down and easily went back to sleep, unaffected by the cold. For a long time Rukia just stared at him. She was no longer cold, but she still couldn't sleep. Her heart was beating too fast.

_Why... did he do that? __That's not like him. _

She wrapped her newly acquired blanked tighter around her. She noticed that it smelled a little like him. She smiled. But then she frowned.

_Ugh… Why am I acting like this. Why is it that recently, every time Ichigo comes near me, my heart skips a beat? Why do I get this feeling every time he looks at me?_

She thought about this.

_I can't…. It's just not possible that I… _

_Not him? No way…_

_There's no way I could…_

Then it hit her. She realized that maybe, just maybe, she could.

…_maybe I do…. _

With this new realization, she wrapped his blanked around her tighter. Enjoying the smell of its previous user.

"Thank you Ichigo… For everything…." She whispered before she fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo threw the rest of their supplies onto the fire.

_We won't be needing them. Not where we're going._

It was morning now. It was almost time to go. He glanced over at Rukia. She was still sleeping. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw that she was smiling. He walked over to her. He rocked her shoulder gently.

"Hey wake up," This time she woke up easily.

_That figures…._

"Uh… Ichigo?" She said groggily. She looked up. He was standing over her. His face was remarkably close to hers.

"AH! Ichigo!" She stood up in surprise. The top of her head smashed into Ichigos nose. A second later Ichigo was kneeling on the ground, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Ahg! What the hell is your problem!?" He yelled. Rukia turned away to hide her blush.

"Oh… sorry…." She said.

"Ah god," He said as he stood up, "I swear, I'm not going to be killed by a demon or hollow but by _you_." She glared at him.

"Oh get over it," She said.

"Apology accepted…" Ichigo grumbled. Then he turned to face her. His face was serious now.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Rukias face turned serious as well. She nodded. Ichigo turned around.

"Then lets go," He flashed stepped away.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo landed on a branch. He stared in amazement. There it was in front of him, Harukas temple. It was huge. Ichigo stared at it. It looked like one of those Mayan or Aztec temples you see in movies.

"So this is it huh?" He said. The small Soul Reaper beside him nodded.

"That's it," She said. Ichigos eyes narrowed. Something had been bugging him for a while now. Just now, when he had laid eyes on the temple, he had figured out what hit was. Rukia looked at him. She saw the expression on his face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The stealth force said that there were over two thousand demons, right?"

She nodded. He continued, not looking at her .

"I can sense demons, but…" He trailed off.

"but what?" Rukia prodded.

"There can't be more than two hundred off them inside that temple."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katashi smirked as he watched the legions of demons march before him. They were a good ways away from the temple now, and almost at the Seireitei.

"Master was right," He said to himself. He smiled, Yes, his master was always right. He knew that the Soul Reapers would not want to fight his demons. He knew that they would try some cowardly method like attacking while they were still at the temple. He knew they would send someone to kill him. Someone like Ichigo Kurosaki. His master was brilliant. Ichigo Kurosaki was strong. Very strong. By getting rid of him, by separating him, from the rest of the Soul Reapers. The Soul Society didn't have a chance. And when Ichigo arrived at the temple…

"Well, Kurosaki, you're in for a nasty surprise…" Katashi started chuckling evilly.

"find something amusing, Katashi?" Kagai Hitokage asked as he stepped up behind Katashi. Katashi grinned.

"Just the thought of our victory, Master…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note: Well, that's enough romance for a while. Oh no! the demons are attacking early! And Ichigo isn't there to help the Soul Reapers. What is going to happen? Please Review. **


	25. Bats don't frighten me

Ichigo and Rukia were standing in front of the temples massive door. It was the only way in, and there seemed to be no way to open it. Ichigo stared at the door.

"Think we should knock?"

"This door is very old," Rukia observed, "It might be possible to break it."

"Why are we still here?" Ichigo asked, "Shouldn't we be getting back to the Seireitei?"

"We should check the place out first," Rukia answered, "The demon leader might still be in here,"

"Kagai's not the type of guy to sit back while his army fights. Trust me, he's going to be on the front line in the fight. There's no way he'd still be in there,"

"Regardless," said Rukia, "We should still look around. The seiryoku might be in there."

"Fine…" Ichigo relented.

"The only problem is this door," Rukia said as she ran her hand across the hard surface of the temple door. It isn't made out of Sekkiseki rock, and…"

"_Getsuga Tensho,"_ The door in front of them collapsed. Ichigos blast had blown the rock door in front of them to smithereens. Rukia sweat dropped and looked over at Ichigo.

"I was hoping for something a little more subtle," She scolded. Ichigo shrugged and replaced Zangetsu onto his back. He stepped up beside Rukia.

"So what now?" He asked.

"We take a look around," She answered and stepped into the temple. Ichigo followed.

The inside of the temple was dark. The only source of light were a few torches attached to the wall every couple dozen feet, but even with them Ichigo could barely see five feet in front of him. He started to walk forward. He managed to get a couple of feet before he bumped into something.

"Hey watch where you're going," Rukia said to him, annoyed.

"Sorry, I couldn't see you, I guess you were just under my line of sight."

"Ichigo…"She warned.

"Damn it's dark," Ichigo said quickly.

"Here, give me minute," A couple of seconds later a ball of light appeared on Rukias palm. She looked over at Ichigo.

"Well that's nice but what about me?" Ichigo asked. "You know I can't do stuff like that," Rukia shrugged.

"Well you're a lot of help," Ichigo said sarcastically. He carefully made his way over to one of the torches attached to the wall. He managed to pry it from its place.

"That's convenient," Rukia teased as he walked past her.

"Shut up,"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo and Rukia rounded another corner.

"Great, another dead end," Ichigo complained, "This place is like a maze,"

"Lets keep looking," Rukia said as she turned around and started walking.

"I sure hope you know how to get out of this place," Ichigo mumbled as he followed. The two Soul Reapers continued to walk. Eventually, after turning into a few more dead ends, they found a door at the end of a hallway.

"Lets go," Rukia said as she walked toward the door. She stopped when Ichigo grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to look at him.

"Ichigo…?"

"There are Demons in there," He answered as he stepped in front of her, "Stay behind me," Rukia glared at him.

"I can take care of myself!" Rukia shot at him.

"I meant so you could watch my back," He smirked at her. Rukia was taken back for a second. Then after a few seconds she grinned.

"Alright…fine," She said. Ichigo nodded and turned back towards the door. He grabbed the handle and turned it. The door swung open. Ichigo grabbed the handle of his Zanpakuto and stepped inside, with Rukia right behind him. Ichigo couldn't tell how big the room was. It was pitch black. After a few seconds of walking he stopped.

_I know there are Demons in here… But where? I can't see anything…_

Rukia stepped up beside him.

"Ichigo, what is it?" He didn't answer. Raising his torch he looked around. There was nobody around. Ichigo sighed.

"Maybe you're just getting paranoid," Rukia teased. Ichigo scoffed.

"Shut up, I know I felt some…" Ichigo stopped. He heard it.

_**Drip…**_

_**Drip…**_

_**Drip…**_

_**Drip…**_

_That sound…._

_**Drip…**_

_**Drip…**_

_**Drip…**_

_**Drip…**_

Ichigo slowly looked up… and he saw them. Three demons. But they weren't ordinary demons. They were hanging from the ceiling like bats. Instead of tails, these things had wings, and fangs. They were drooling. Bloodlust and hunger was evident in their eyes.

_**Drip…**_

_**Drip…**_

_**Drip…**_

One of the demons smiled.

"Well…You finally noticed us," It said. It's voice was smooth and cold. Rukia gasped when she saw them. This made the Demon smile grow bigger.

"What's the matter? You aren't scared, are you?" The demons left their perch. The three of them floated to the ground. They landed and surrounded the two Soul Reapers. They were easily four feet larger than Ichigo, and twice the size of Rukia.

"We are the _Koumori_." The largest of them said, "How do you do?" Ichigos grip on his Zanpakuto tightened. There was something strange about these demons, something…terrifying.

"You…you aren't like any of the Demons I've seen before." Ichigo whispered. The demon grinned evilly. Fear shot through Ichigo.

"You're right, we aren't like the others. We, are a special breed," The demon answered.

"Enough talking…" Another demon said, "Lets just eat them already…" Ichigos fear escalated. He glanced over at Rukia, she was shaking. With a start, Ichigo noticed, so was he.

_Damn it! Why am I so afraid? They're just more demons. Nothing special…_

The demons took a step forward. Ichigo could practically feel the bloodlust and hunger radiating off of them. Ichigo's fear rose even more. He tried to back away, but his legs wouldn't move.

_Damn! I… can't move… my legs… they aren't responding. What the hell's happening. Damn it! Why is this happening? Why am I so scared!?_

The largest demons smiled coldly at Ichigo.

"You look frightened, Soul Reaper." Ichigo didn't answer, he couldn't.

"What's the matter, can't speak?" Again, Ichigo said nothing.

"Heh heh, the fear in your eyes…. It looks so… delicious…" The demon took a step toward him.

_Damn it…I…have to move! Move, Damn it! MOVE!_

"Heh, heh, heh, time to eat…" The demon stood before Ichigo. It raised one of its massive claws.

"Ichi…go…." Rukia's hoarse voice whispered. She was trying to move, but her body wasn't responding. She was paralyzed by fear. The demon looked toward Rukia, as if noticing her for the first time. Then it smirked evilly.

"Oh…don't want to see your friend get eaten? Alright, I'll spare you the sight of it…I'll eat you first."

"No, She's mine," Another Demon stepped up to Rukia, "She looks so pretty, so…tasty..." Rukia's body was shaking uncontrollably now. Unfortunately, it was the only movement her body was capable of.

"You look so delicious…." The demon said as he reached for Rukia. Ichigo's eyes widened.

_Rukia! Damn it! I have to save her! I have to save her!_

The Demons laughed as it noticed Ichigo's reaction.

"Ha, you want to help her? There is nothing you can do, except watch." The demon started to reach for her again. Ichigo was fighting the unseen power that was binding him with all his might.

_I...SWORE THAT I WOULD PROTECT HER!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The demon's hand had almost reached her. She closed her eyes.

_Am I… going to die…like this?_

"AHHHHHAGAHHHH!" Rukia's eyes shot open. The demon was on fire. The torch that Ichigo had been carrying was lodged in the back of the demons head. The demon jerked around, screaming. Its entire body had gone up in flame. After a few seconds the demon just fell down, dead. It was as if some invisible bond on her had disappeared. She could move again. It took her seconds to figure it out.

_They're nentou! They use their psychic powers to induce the fear in a being!_

She glanced over at Ichigo.

_Somehow… he managed to break their spell._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo drew Zangetsu. Fear gone, he turned to face the remaining demons. They looked astonished.

"How…? It's not possible, our power is to strong… You couldn't have broken our spell…"

"Guess I suddenly felt something stronger than fear." He answered. Raising his Zanpakuto over his head he cried out,

"_Getsuga Tensho!"_ He swung his sword down. His Getsuga blast flew at the demons. They jumped out of the way.

They landed a few dozen feet away. One of them took a step forward.

"No!," the other cried out, "This one's mine, you get the girl," The demon nodded and flew into the air. Ichigo suddenly felt a presence behind him.

"Rukia…" He called to her.

"Yeah…"

"Can you handle one of them?"

"Of course,"

"Good…" Ichigo said. He took a step toward his opponent, "Be careful," With that he flash stepped toward the demon.

Appearing behind it, Ichigo swung at the Demon. Blade met claws as the two clashed together.

"Heh, you're pretty good," The demon complimented.

"Heh, I'm just getting warmed up." The demon slashed upward at him. Leaning back, its claws whistled harmlessly past him. Ichigo then swung Zangetsu sideways, intending to cut the demon in half. But the demon jumped into the air, and stayed there.

"Hah, What are you going to do now, Soul Reaper!?" The demon shouted down to him.

"_Getsuga Tensho!"_ The blue attack flew at the demon. It just barely managed to dodge it in time. Regaining its balance the demon looked around for Ichigo, but it couldn't find him.

"Over here," The demon's head shot up. Ichigo was in the air above him, his sword was above his head. The demons eyes widened in panic.

"What the matter, you're not scared, are you?" Ichigo mocked as he swung his sword down. The blade crashed into the demons skull and continued downwards until it had been cut in half. Ichigo landed on the ground.

"So much for your "special breed" Ichigo said. He turned around. Time to check up on Rukia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good," Ichigo said. Rukia watched him take a step toward the demon.

"Be careful," He said to her and he flash stepped off.

_Idiot, always worrying about me._

She didn't have time to think of anything else because at that moment she heard something above her. She looked up. The demon was diving at her. She jumped back, the attack missed her by inches. The demon flew back up into the air.

"You're going to have to be faster than that!" It shouted at her.

_Damn, that was close…_

Rukia unsheathed her Zanpakuto. Smiling, the demon lunged at her again. She sidestepped the attack and swung her sword at it. The demon caught her blade. It laughed arrogantly.

"Now what, girl?" The demon smirked at her, "You don't have your sword, so what are you going to do?"

"This," Rukia placed her palm in front of the demons head. Her hand was only inches from its face.

"Wha…" the demon said.

"Hado thirty three, _So-ka-sui_!" By the time the demon realized that it was a Kido spell it was too late. A second later its headless body fell to the ground. Rukia sheathed her Zanpakuto. She stared at the lifeless corpse. She heard somebody step up beside her.

"Damn, that's pretty brutal," Ichigo commented.

"You're one to talk," She replied as she noticed the two halves of one demon. Ichigo smiled, realizing that she was alright.

"Alright," he said, grinning, "we're both pretty brutal,"

"Speak for yourself, don't insult me," Rukia playfully punched him in the shoulder. He laughed.

"Alright fine, I'm rough, and you're as gentle as the ocean breeze. How's that," Ichigo ruffled Rukia's hair. She was surprised by his gesture, but before she could say anything about it Ichigo suddenly whipped around. He stared at a door that Rukia hadn't noticed previously.

"Ichigo what is it?" She asked him. He didn't answer, but he began to walk quickly toward the door. Rukia ran to catch up with him.

_What's going on with him?_

"Ichigo…?" He still didn't say anything as they took the door. He also didn't say anything when he wandered the temple, taking seemingly random doors as he walked. After a few minutes of this Rukia finally got fed up.

"Ichigo, what's this about? Answer me!" He didn't answer, but he did stop. He stared at the door in front of him. Clenching his fist he took it.

The room they were in was completely dark. Except for one part. Ichigo stared at that one part.

"You…" He whispered. Akane the demon smiled coldly back at him.

"Ah…Ichigo Kurosaki, You've finally arrived."


	26. Man vs Beast pt2

Ichigo glared at the demon before him.

"You're still _here_?" He asked. The Demon smirked.

"Of course… My master ordered me to remain behind, he had a feeling that you would show up here."

"And I guess he told you to kill me, huh…?" Ichigo said dryly. Akane's smile grew larger.

"Yep… that would be my job. Although honestly, I am slightly surprised you came, Kurosaki."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. The demon shrugged as if bored.

"A part of me thought you would be halfway back to the Seireitei by now," Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He had a bad feeling.

"And why would you think that…?" The demon chuckled coldly.

"Because, that's where you're friends are. And…" the Demon smile was comparable to a vampires, "…that's where my friends are too." Ichigo stiffened.

_They've already started their invasion on the Seireitei!? Damn it! How could they have started so quickly!?_

Ichigo glanced at Rukia, who was beside him. She looked worried, and she had a right to be. She had friends back at the Seireitei too, and the odds weren't exactly in their favor. He turned back towards Akane.

"You knew we would be coming…" Ichigo said. The demon nodded.

"Then why…"Ichigo asked…"Are you here, why did you decide to attack while I was gone. I mean seriously, what the hell is your guy's plan?" the Demon put a hand to his head and sighed deeply.

"Is it really _that_ hard to figure out, Ichigo Kurosaki….?" Ichigo said nothing. Akane dragged his hand down the side of his face, an expression of pure boredom on his face. Akane shook his head.

"Our plan…" The Demon started, "was to get rid of _you_…" Ichigo stiffened. Rukia's eyes widened and she turned to look at her friend.

"What...?" Ichigo asked. The demon sighed again.

"We are not stupid, Ichigo Kurosaki, nor do we underestimate our opponents. My master recognized that you were strong, and even I'll admit that you posses a considerable amount of strength. If you were to be on the frontlines of the Soul Reapers, with our attack against the Seireitei, I'm sure you would destroy more than just a handful of our forces." The demon paused for a minute and smirked.

"So my master purposely let our presence in this temple here be known. He knew that the Soul Reapers would send you, in a cowardly attempt to slay him. But, as you realized, when you got here, we had already moved on. Even now, our forces are simply a short time away from the Seireitei. Yet you are here…" Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He finally understood.

"It was a simple plan," Akane continued, "Just get rid of your enemy's ace in the hole. Call it cowardly if you want. I really don't care. To me, it just makes things easier." The demon suddenly smirked and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"And now for the final part of the plan. Ichigo Kurosaki, I will kill you here, and… HEY WHAT THE!? WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Akane shouted at Ichigo, who had just a few seconds ago turned around and started to walk toward the door. Ichigo looked back over his shoulder.

"I'm going back to the Seireitei. It's like you said, my friends are in danger." Akane growled.

"Damn it Kurosaki, You damn coward."

"Call it cowardly if you want, I really don't care. To me, it just makes things easier." This got the demon fuming. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! Turn around and fight me you son of bitch!" This time Ichigo stopped. He hated being called that. Hated it. It was not only an insult to him, But to Masaki as well. So Ichigo stopped, but he didn't turn around. He simply looked back over his shoulder. When he spoke, his voice was like ice.

"Forget trying to goad me into it. I have no reason to fight you. Lets go Rukia." This last part caught the Demons attention. He looked at the little Soul Reaper girl. He smiled coldly.

"Oh… I get it…" Akane smirked, "You don't want to put _her_ in any danger. You think if we fight, she might get caught up in it, and get hurt, right…?" Ichigo said nothing, but he had also stopped walking towards the door.

"Oh you don't have to worry about her getting injured in our fight. Because if I simply kill her first we…"

_**CLASH!!!**_

Akane had just managed to bring his sword up in time to stop Ichigo's Zanpakuto from cutting him in half. Ichigo glared at the demon.

"You're going to regret pushing me like this," Akane smirked.

"Oh, I doubt that," Akane pushed back on Ichigo's sword. Ichigo hopped back. Sprinting quickly, Akane lunged at Ichigo. Ichigo tilted his head and the blade passed harmlessly by. Ichigo swung his sword upwards.

_**CLANK!!!**_

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise.

_What…?_

His blade had been stopped, by Akane's tail. The demon smirked.

"What's the matter? Are you _that_ surprised that I stopped your precious blade?" The demons tail pushed down. Despite all of Ichigo's strength, Zangetsu was being forced toward the ground. Akane smiled coldly.

"I said that you had a considerable amount of strength. And that strange technique you used on me back at Hueco Mundo was impressive, but even so. The power you posses is nothing compared to mine!" The demon swung his sword upward. Ichigo tried to jump away, but the blade still bit into his flesh, slicing him from his left hip to his right shoulder. Ichigo staggered back. Blood was pouring from his wound. He stuck his sword into the ground to keep him from falling over.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia cried out in worry. She started to run toward him. But a voice made her stop.

"No Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia stopped, she looked at him in astonishment.

"I'm fine, the cuts not that deep." He said to her. He paused for a minute, "It looks like I'm gonna have to fight this guy. So stay back and keep yourself safe." He stood up straight and pulled his Zanpakuto out of the ground. He pointed it at Akane. Akane's eyes had widened. How could he still be standing? Ichigo suddenly glared.

"Nobody, threatens to hurt her…"Akane almost took a step back. Ichigos eyes had turned a snowy white. He grabbed the arm that was holding his Zanpakuto.

"Stay back Rukia, and keep yourself safe." Ichigo said calmly, "I'm gonna finish this guy real quick." Ichigos spiritual pressure exploded. A whitish blue light was surrounding him. Akane's eyes widened. Visual spiritual pressure, this kid was really something. The spiritual energy whipped around Ichigo. Akane started to feel a little intimidated. Suddenly, even though it didn't seem possible, the spiritual pressure rose another level.

"What the hell is going on…?" Akane whispered hoarsely. Then suddenly, Ichigo spiritual pressure vanished. The room was deathly quiet, only one world was heard.

"Ban-Kai!"

A vortex suddenly formed around Ichigo, all the dust and debris around the room was sucked up into the tornado. Akane's clothes whipped around him.

"What the hell!?" He shouted. Suddenly he saw it. A black blade was sticking out of the vortex. Suddenly, it was swung down. The vortex disappeared instantly. Ichigo Kurosaki was standing there.

"Tensa Zangetsu…" He whispered, his tattered black robe flowing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagai Hitokagai gazed at his hordes of demons before him. They were standing before the walls of the Seireitei, positioned to attack.

The demon leader smiled.

"So," He whispered, "It finally begins…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note: The war is finally begining, and Wow! its already chapter 26! I've still got a while to go to. Thanks to all who read my story. And Please Review.**


	27. Ice on Ice

_**Clack!**_

_**Clack!**_

_**Clack!**_

Byakuya Kuchiki tore his gaze away from the portrait of Hisane and looked out the window.

_The alarms…_

Suddenly the doors to the room were thrown open. A lower ranking member of squad six was in the doorway, bowing.

"Captain Kuchiki!" The man shouted. "We've received an urgent message! The demons! They've all gathered right outside the Seireitei walls!

_So, they have finally begun their attack…_

Byakuya stood up and faced the bowing man.

"Is there anything else?" he asked. The man looked up.

"Sir, the head captain requests that…"

_**BOOM!**_

Byakuya's head whipped in the direction of the sound.

_That sound…It couldn't be…_

The squad six member, who had fallen down when the he heard the blast, got back up and looked in the direction that the explosion had been heard.

"Sir, what was that?" He turned to face Byakuya, only to find that his captain was no longer there.

"Uh…Captain Kuchiki?" He said to the air as he looked around.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Byakuya Kuchiki landed on a rooftop, seconds after the explosion occurred. He looked over at the Seireitei walls. What he saw made him narrow his eyes.

_Impossible…_

The gate to the Seireitei had been blown to pieces. Demons were now flooding into the Seireitei by the hundreds. Byakuya stared at the hole where the gate had once been.

_They destroyed the gate. Impossible. _

They had entered the Seireitei. But it was impossible. Up until now, there had been only one time when a group had managed to break into Seireitei. A single group, led by a very determined substitute. But even Ichigo Kurosaki hadn't managed to barge through the gate of Seireitei. But these Demons, they had somehow found a way.

Narrowing his eyes, Byakuya flash stepped closer. Suddenly he was on the wall. Overlooking the hordes of Demons marching through. For a while, Byakuya just stood there, thinking, until…

"Magnificent, aren't they?" A cold voice rang out. Byakuya turned around. There stood a Demon. He had long black hair, long twisted red horns, and wore a black coat that dropped down to his ankles. Byakuya glared.

"I suppose this is your army then," Byakuya said, his voice just as cold as the demons. The demon smiled.

"Yes, you're quite right," The demon answered. Byakuya continued.

"Then you must be the nefarious, Kagai Hitokage," he said.

"Apparently my reputation precedes me," Kagai replied, "And if I'm not to be mistaken, you must be the famous Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. I'm truly honored that you came to greet my army in person."

"You misunderstand, I did not come here for them. I have little interest in fighting your underlings. I came here in hopes of finding you," The demon leader frowned.

"To find me…?" Byakuya said nothing, "And how, might I ask, did you know I would be here? If I'm not mistaken, you sent that substitute Soul Reaper to the temple to kill me."

"It is true that the Soul Society sent that boy there to defeat you," Byakuya replied coolly, "However, I had serious doubts as to the fact that you would actually _be_ there when he arrived." The demon leader frowned.

"Then why…?"The demon leader suddenly smiled evilly, "Ohhhhh…. I see, your adopted sister went with him, didn't she?" Kagai asked. Byakuya said nothing.

"I see now. You knew I would have been long gone by the time she and Kurosaki arrived at the temple. Yet you allowed her to go along. Because you knew that we would no longer be there. And by doing that… You get her away from this," He finished and looked out over his advancing Demons. Kagai smirked.

"So the cold, uncaring Byakuya Kuchiki actually has a heart. Who knew?" Byakuya glared at the Demon leader. This only made Kagai smirk more.

"But tell me," Kagai continued, "by protecting your sister, you also sacrificed a valuable military asset. Ichigo Kurosaki. Why, would you do that."

"Because, whether that boy is here or not," Byakuya placed a hand on his Zanpakuto and drew it. Its blade shimmered in the sunlight, "It makes no difference, if he is not needed." Kagai smiled.

"So, you intend to kill me yourself, interesting," Kagai unsheathed his own sword, "Lets see how you do then," Byakuya placed a hand over the tip of his Zanpakuto.

"I'm afraid you will not have the time to _see_ anything." Byakuya said coldly.

"Scatter, _Senbonzakura" _Byakuya's blade disappeared. The demon leaders eyes widened in surprise.

"Carry this piece of advice with you to the next life," Byakuya said coldly, "Next time, think before you face an opponent such me," Suddenly Byakuya's blades swarmed on the demon leader. Kagai was lost in a flood of pink petals.

_I've got him._

"Before giving out advice," a voice behind Byakuya said. "Next time make sure you don't underestimate you're opponent," Byakuya flash stepped away. Just in time, a blade whistled through the air where he had been milliseconds ago. Byakuya turned around. Kagai stood there, a smile on his face.

"Perhaps you would like to try that little trick again?" Kagai taunted.

"You shouldn't be so arrogant," replied Byakuya as he launched his petals as the Demon leader. The Demon leader disappeared.

_A flash step?_

"No it's not what you are thinking," Byakuya looked up. Kagai was in the hair above him. Smirking he brought his sword down. Byakuya flash stepped away.

"It's not a flash step. But it's pretty close, wouldn't you agree?" The demon leader said.

"if it's a match of speed that you want, then that's what you'll get," Byakuya replied and flash stepped. Kagai smirked and disappeared also. Their blades met in the air. Byakuya glared and Kagai smiled.

"Well, It appears that I can match you speed, Captain Kuchiki," They jumped away from each other.

"Is this all the great Byakuya Kuchiki is capable of? I'm severely disappointed." Kagai taunted. Suddenly, another demon appeared by the demon leader's side. He bowed his head.

"Master," The demon said. Kagai looked at him.

"What is it?" The demon held out a scroll. Sheathing his sword, Kagai took it. A few seconds passed as he read the scroll.

"Ah," The demon leader suddenly said, he turned back toward Byakuya.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid we'll have to cut this short. Something has just come up." The demon leader smirked and placed the scroll in his jacket.

"Until next time, Captain Kuchiki," With that the demon leader disappeared. Byakuya was left standing alone. He turned his head toward the Seireitei as screaming began. The Demons had started their attack. The Seireitei was falling into Chaos. Byakuya frowned. He wanted nothing more than to chase after the demon leader. However, the Soul Society was in need of order. And as the head of a noble family it was his duty to protect the order of the Soul Society. Byakuya flash stepped away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note-Sorry, it's been a while sense I last updated, I've been really busy. I also ended up writing two oneshots, and Ichiruki one and one for The Office, I know I should focus on one story at a time but i just had to get them down. And as for this story, yeah I know what you're thinking, "Hey wait a minute, Ichigo's not in this chapter, I thought we were going to see him fight!" Well, like Tite Kubo likes to do, I'm going to break away from Ichigo for a bit and focus on the beginning of** **the battle for the Seireitei. But don't worry, he'll be back soon enough. Now I wanna say** **thanks to all the people that read my story. I'm having a real good time writing it. Thanks again, and please review.**


	28. Red Pineapple

"Roar Zabimaru!" A demon screamed as the snake like weapon tore through his flesh. Renji Abarai called back his Zanpakuto. No sooner had he done this when another demon jumped out of nowhere and lunged at him. He blocked it and swung his sword sideways, cutting the demon across the chest. The demon screamed as it fell.

_What the hell happened!? One minute it's a calm morning and the next Demons are everywhere turning the whole freaking Soul Society upside down._

It had started off as a normal morning for him. Doing some paperwork, taking as many breaks as he could so he could avoid doing said paperwork, then he had heard the explosion. Not long after that, his Captain appeared before him. Captain Kuchiki had informed him that the Demons had broken through the Seireitei walls. It wasn't long before the demons started showing up everywhere. Every Soul Reaper had been called out to fight. Renji personally had been fighting for over eight hours. The sun had just recently set. Yet the demons numbers showed no signs of decreasing. Suddenly, another demon popped out of , Renji jumped away.

"Damn it! There's no end to these things!" He landed on a rooftop. Demons were closing in on both sides, weapons outstretched. One of the Demons spoke.

"Well boys, looks like we found the beginning of our feast." The demons began to run towards Renji.

"Feast on this!" Renji shouted and swung his Zanpakuto. The weapon whipped around. The demons stopped their advance, surprised. It was the last emotion they would ever experience however, as Zabimaru quickly cleaved off the heads of the demons. Renji spun around, he swung his Zanpakuto in an arc and attacked the demons on the other side of the roof. He smirked as he watched the demons fall. His celebration was short lived, however, when more of them started climbing up the roof.

"Damn!" He cursed and flash stepped away.

_Shit, just when I need that orange-headed bastard, he's nowhere around. Just my luck._

He landed on another roof. It was calmer here, well as calm as it can be when a massive army of demons is invading. He glanced to his left. A squad of the stealth force was taking on a small group of demons. They were holding up rather well. They didn't need him. Suddenly, a messenger appeared.

"Luitenent Abarai," The messenger began, "You've received an urgent mission. The South part of the Seireitei has been taken over by the demons and is now in chaos. The head captain asks that you go there and help reclaim it."

_That can't be good._

"Right, I'll go there now," Renji told the messenger. He nodded and flash stepped away. Renji sighed.

_Well guess I'd better get over there then. Damn, this day sucks._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Renji landed on the streets of the south side of the Seireitei, if it could still be called that. All the buildings were on fire, and the roads were in ruins. The red blaze lit up the night. The people that lived there had long sense left…or been killed. Fighting could be heard off in the distance. No doubt other Soul Reapers had been sent to help with the fight here as well. Good, he had a feeling he was going to need the help.

"Luitenent Abarai!" a Soul Reaper suddenly appeared by his side, "Thank goodness you're here! We're having a bit of trouble holding them. We could use your help."

"It's not like I got much of a choice," Renji answered him. Suddenly, growls were heard from the roofs. Both Soul Reapers looked up. Five demons were scattered along the rooftops, crouching in the flames.

"More Soul Reapers!" one of them shouted, "Get them!" The demons dropped to the ground. The Soul Reaper beside Renji drew his Zanpakuto. Renji did the same.

"Can you handle more than one of them?" Renji asked.

"Of course, sir!" The Soul Reaper replied.

"Good, then you get the two on the right. I take the three on the left."

"Yes sir!" Renji ran off towards the demons. They roared and drew their swords. One of them swung at him. Renji ducked and brought his Zanpakuto upwards splitting the demons head. As he did this, one of the demons managed to get behind him. The demons swung his sword downwards. Renji flashed stepped away from the attack. He appeared behind it. He thrust Zabimaru forward. The blade pierced the center of the demons back and drove through the flesh. Flash stepping again, Renji appeared above the last demon. He pointed his sword downwards, and shoved it straight through the top of the demons skull. The demons screamed as it fell. Renji landed on the ground. He looked over at the other Soul Reaper as he sheathed his sword. The Soul Reaper had managed to finish off the last two demons. Renji walked over to him.

"Hey, not bad," He complimented.

"Thanks, they weren't too tough though," The Soul Reaper replied.

"Is that so…" a cold high pitched voice rang out, "Then what do you think of my strength." Before any of the Soul Reapers could react. A dart like object pierced Renji's companion's chest. With a look of utter disbelief the Soul Reaper fell to the ground, dead. Renji stared at the dead Soul Reaper. The dart like object that had killed him was about the size of a bottle of water. There was a long, thick cord attached to it. There was a sick ripping sound as the weapon was suddenly pulled back. Renji looked up in the direction the object had come from. There stood a tall demon twirling the weapon. He was wearing a long blue coat, had a long face and straight long black hair. His horns were turned downward and his teeth were jagged. The demons green tail was long and thin. Renji stared at the creature.

_One thing's for sure. This isn't your average everyday demon._

"So…are you next then," The demons cool voice called out.

"Who…the hell are you?" Renji asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself. Greetings, my name is General Konchuu, I am honored to meet you… Lieutenant Abarai."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chad watch out!" Uryu shouted. A demon had just appeared behind the large man. Chad spun around and delivered a powerful blast to the demon. Chad turned to face the Quincy.

"Thanks…" Chad said.

"No problem," Uryu replied as he shot another demon.

_There's no end to these things!"_

He, Chad and Orihime were currently in a western part of the Seireitei. They had been called on to fight as soon as the demons had appeared. This part of the Seireitei was not doing very well. Demons and wounded Soul Reapers were everywhere. The three friends were currently moving from spot to spot. With Chad and Uryu fighting and Orihime helping the wounded. Uryu stopped shooting and turned. He saw another wounded Soul Reaper.

"Orihime, over here!" The Quincy shouted. Orihime came running over.

"I'm on it!" She said and began healing the wounded warrior. Uryu turned around. He saw a demon hopping across a roof. Drawing an arrow he released it and it pierced the demon head. Ishida grinned.

_Too bad Kurosaki isn't here, I'd be kicking his but right now._

He suddenly frowned as he looked around. There were no more demons. It was quiet.

_Too quite. Like the calm before the storm._

"Uryu…"Chad suddenly said. Uryu looked over. He saw his friend staring off in the distance. He followed Chad's gaze. A figure was walking down the street. It was obviously a demon. It was…thin, everything about it was thin, It's figure, its tail, yet it looked deadly, very deadly. The demon stopped. It was only a few dozen feet from them. The demon looked at them and hissed. Its tongue shot out of his mouth and darted around. It had to be over a foot long. Uryu was getting a little freaked out.

"Greetingsssssss…..My name….Isss General Hebi. I... will be you're killer."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Agh!" A Soul Reaper clutched his chest as he fell to the floor. Katashi grinned wickedly. He looked at the remaining Soul Reapers hungrily.

"Come on! You can do better than that! Come on try to kill me! Attack me!" The Soul Reapers shouted and lunged at the Demon. The demon just grinned as he proceeded to mercilessly slaughter every one of them.

The demon sighed as he sheathed his sword.

_These small fry aren't any fun at all._

Katashi was deep in the central part of the Seireitei. He had figured that that was where all the strong opponents would be. But there must have been something wrong with his logic, because so far he hadn't managed to find anyone that was really worth his time.

Katashi continued on. He turned a corner. A Soul Reaper stood in his path. He glared at the demon.

"You shall go no further!" Katashi just smiled at this.

"Oh…And I suppose you are going to try and stop me?" Katashi replied. The Soul Reaper held out his Zanpakuto.

"Pierce, _Shinme!" _A white light blasted from the tip of the Soul Reapers Zanpakuto. Katashi moved his head, but the light still managed to graze his cheek. Katashi stared at the Soul Reaper before him, blood running down his cheek. The Soul Reaper looked even more confident.

"I said you shall go no further." The Soul Reaper repeated. Katashi smiled wickedly. The Soul Reaper was apparently not expecting this. Surprise was evident in his face.

"Well…" Katashi began smiling broadly, "You managed to wound me. I guess this means…"Katashi drew his sword, "I can go all out!" Katashi lunged at the Soul Reaper. The Soul Reaper brought up his Zanpakuto to deflect the attack, but Katashi was fighting at full strength now, his sword went through the Soul Reapers like a hot knife through butter. It also went into the Soul Reaper himself. Within two seconds the Soul Reaper was lying in two halves on the street. Katashi frowned.

" I had expected better." Katashi said aloud. He sheathed his Zanpakuto and started to move on.

"Well…aren't you the bloodthirsty one," Katashi froze. An intense spiritual pressure suddenly wrapped around him. Constricting him, binding him. It was enormous. But it wasn't just powerful, there was something else there as well. It was…hungry…. Katashi's breathing grew jagged, it felt like…it felt like a blade was pressed up against his throat. Katashi slowly turned around. Another Soul Reaper was standing there.

"Who…Who the hell are you!?" Katashi asked. The Soul Reaper smiled. Katashi, one of the fiercest of the demons, shivered at that smile.

"I'm Captain of squad eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki."


	29. The bug steps on you

"So…are you next then?" The demons cool voice called out.

"Who…the hell are you?" Renji asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself. Greetings, my name is General Konchuu, I am honored to meet you… Lieutenant Abarai." Renji narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Renji demanded.

"I made it a point to learn the names of all the captains and lieutenants."

_What...?_

The demon smiled as he reached a hand into his pocket.

"Now let's see what else I have on you," The demon said as he pulled a strange deck of cards out of his pocket. Renji placed a hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

_What the hell's he up to?_

"Ah, here it is." The demon smirked as he pulled one card out of the deck. He smiled as he read it aloud.

"Renji Abarai, orphaned at death, raised in the 78th district of the Rukongai, joined the soul reaper academy at a young age, graduated with…less than average marks…"

Renji's eye twitched.

"…Briefly served with squad eleven of the thirteen court guard squads, transferred to squad six, became a lieutenant under Captain Kuchiki." Konchuu lowered his card.

"I assume that my information was correct, right?" Renji glared at the demon.

"How the hell do you know all that?"

"I have my ways. I never go into battle without gaining proper knowledge about my enemy first." He raised his card again.

"It seem that you are quite useless at kido, yet your sword skills are superb…" Konchuu raised his eyebrows.

"And you have achieved Bankai! That's very impressive."

"Are you gonna drone on about my life or are you gonna fight!?" Renji demanded. Konchuu sighed.

"It appears that you are also quite impatient," The demon said. He glanced at Renji , who had drawn his Zanpakuto and taken up a fighting stance.

"…and quite stupid as well if you're planning on fighting me from that distance." A vein throbbed in Renji's head.

"Shut up and stop analyzing me! I'll fight you however the hell I want!" Konchuu cocked his head.

"But you have seen that I fight using a long range weapon, while you have only a sword. That puts you at a considerable disadvantage." Renji's eye was starting to twitch again.

"Perhaps if you released you're Zanpakuto you might fare better against me from that distance but you have yet to do so, so while do seem to have a good defensive stance you are still in no position to…" Three more veins had joined the first one as Renji was seriously trying to not go Bankai immediately and crush the demon with all he had. Instead, he chose to flash step toward the demon. He appeared three feet in front of the Konchuu.

"Anything wrong with the distance between us _now_?" Renji smirked. He thrust his Zanpakuto forward. The demon, still in mid lecture, was caught by surprise. The blade pierced his head. Renji smirked again.

"Got anything smart to say now?" Renji asked. His eyes suddenly widened.

"The hell!?" The demon had disappeared.

"It…just…faded away." Renji heard a cold chuckling behind him.

"Now, now. It's not very nice to interrupt someone when he's talking." Renji spun around. There stood the demon general, completely unharmed.

"How did you…?"

"Don't you know anything about demons, lieutenant?" The demon asked. Renji answered by swinging his sword at the demon. There was a whistling sound as the blade passed through the demon. Again, the demon faded away.

"I'll take that as a no…" This time Konchuu's voice seemed to come from everywhere. Renji got into a defensive stance.

_Damn it! Where is he?_

"It's amazing, the kind of power the mind has," Konchuu's voice echoed, "and how easily it can be…influenced…" Renji finally got it.

_A nentou! So that's how he's doing this! There just damn illusions!_

"Oh, We finally get it do we?" The demon chuckled. Renji growled.

"Why don't you stop hiding like a wus and come out and fight!" Konchuu chuckled again.

"Very well then," Something flashed out of the corner of Renji's eye. He spun around. The dart-like weapon was flying towards him. Renji just barely managed to bring up his sword to deflect it. The Demon general stepped out of the shadows.

"Fast reflexes," he said. He whipped the weapon back to him, "But I'm afraid you'll have to be faster than that if you want to survive." The demon swung his arm. The dart whipped back towards Renji. Renji jumped out of the way. Konchuu flicked the cord attached to the dart. The weapon whipped around at Renji again. Renji tried to evade but he weapon still managed to graze him.

"Not good enough!" Konchuu shouted and whipped the weapon around again. Renji brought up his Zanpakuto to deflect it, but the force of the blow sent him crashing into the wall. There was a small explosion as smoke flowed out of the hole Renji had created.

"HA HAHAHA HAHA! Do see now, Renji Abarai?" The demon gloated, "You're all muscle and no brain. You have no chance of even cutting a great general like …"

"Roar…" Konchuu stopped his rant.

"Hmmm?"

"ZABIMARU!" The snake like weapon shot out of the smoke where Renji had landed. Konchuu didn't have time to react. The blade segment slid through the demon general's side.

"AHG!" Zabimaru suddenly retracted back into the smoke. The demon clutched his side. He hissed angrily.

"Heh, what was that again? About me not being able to cut you?" Renji smirked as he stepped out of the smoke.

The demon general hissed again.

"Eaahhhh, Soul Reaper scum," he spat. Renji smirked again.

"What's with the change in attitude? You don't seem as confident as before," Konchuu narrowed his eyes.

"Damn you to hell!" He yelled as he swung his weapon at Renji. Renji flash stepped away, easily avoiding the dart that flew at him. He reappeared again behind Konchuu.

"Heyaaa!" Zabimaru extended again. It flew at the Demon. The demon turned around, surprised. The blade caught his left shoulder. The demon cried out in pain as the pikes on the weapon dragged through his shoulder as Renji retracted the weapon. The demon fell to his knees. Standing before the general, Renji raised Zabimaru over his head.

"Time to finish you," Renji said, determined. Then the demon did something Renji did not expect. It started laughing.

"Heh Heh heh, it seems I have underestimated you, Lieutenant Abarai." The demon chuckled.

"It appears that now…" The demon looked up at Renji. There was a terrifying look in his eye. "I cannot hold back anymore…" Suddenly the demon seemed to explode. Caught off-guard, Renji was thrown back.

"Ahg...What the hell?" Renji muttered as he stood back up. There was smoke everywhere. Renji could no longer see the demon.

_I've got a bad feeling about this…_

The smoke started to clear. Renji could just barely make out a silhouette of a figure in the smoke.

_The demon…?_

Renji's eyes widened as the last of the smoke cleared away. Konchuu the demon general stood there. And his form had changed. He no longer wore a long blue robe but was now bare-chested and wearing the pants of a kimono. His tail had become thicker and longer. There was a long spike sticking out of the end. His claws had grown a few inches and his horns now curved outwards. A black tatoo that resembled a spider covered most of his torso.

The demon opened his eyes and smirked at Renji.

"_Naiteki Daraku…_" **[Inner corruption]**

"What's the matter, Lieutenant Abarai, you don't look as confident as before," Renji narrowed his eyes.

_Aw shit…_


	30. Bite me

"Are you frightened, Lieutenant Abarai?" Renji smirked.

"Like hell I am," Renji raised Zabimaru, "Just because you got a fashion change doesn't mean squat. I can still defeat you!" Renji swung Zabimaru down. The segments separated and the snake like weapon whipped its way toward Konchuu. The demon general just smiled.

"Fool…"He whispered. Just as Zabimaru was about to hit him the demon disappeared. Renjis eyes widened.

"What…"

"Over here…" A cold voice rang out behind him. Renji turned his head. The demon was right behind him, smirking arrogantly.

_What…but I didn't even see him move…_

The demon raised his sword.

_Damn it! Gotta counter!_

Renji tried swinging his sword around at the demon general…but found that his sword wouldn't move.

"The hell!?" Renji shouted. Konchuu smiled coldly.

"What's the matter, having trouble with your weapon?" Renji looked back at Zabimaru. His eyes trailed down the sword. Finally he saw the end of his weapon. His eyes widened.

"What..The hell?" Renji whispered. The last segment of Zabimaru was covered… in web. The ends of the web were stuck to the walls and the other ends were attached to Zabimaru, holding the sword firmly in place.

"You didn't think all did was change my look, did you?" Renji turned his head to glare at the demon.

"Your strength is admirable, but in this form…you don't stand a chance…" Renji growled.

"Shut up!" He raised his free hand.

"Hado 33 _So-ka-…"_

"No you don't," The demon taunted. He quickly raised his hand. Webs shot out of his fingertips, enveloping Renji's left hand. Flicking his hand around, He released the stream of web. The ends caught on the walls. Renji's hand was now stuck as well. The demon then shot more webs out of his hand. The webs stuck to Renji's right hand, bonding it to his sword. Renji was now completely immobile.

"Heh heh, now what Renji Abarai? You going to kick me?" Renji was seriously tempted, but the demon just out of range.

"Don't you see now, Renji Abarai? In this form. My power is unmatched. You could never hope to defeat me." Renji struggled to try to break the webs, but they wouldn't give.

_Damn it!_

"Give up, Abarai," Renji tired a little harder, but the webs still held.

"You should give up!" The demon screamed gleefully. Konchuu slashed his claw across Renji's chest. Deep gashes formed.

"Ahhg!" Renji cried. He struggled a little harder.

"It's useless to struggle!" The demon lashed out with his foot. Renji slumped over. He stopped trying to break the webs.

_Damn it…I…can't break them…_

"Have you finally given up?"

_Shit… What can I do now...?_

"You have no hope."

_Maybe…_

"You are completely bound." Renjis eyes widened.

_Bound…wait a minute…_

A memory flashed through Renjis mind.

"_Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he lied on the floor, hands behind his back, "Let me go! This isn't funny!" Rukia chuckled._

"_No, I think I'll leave you like that for a while," She said as she flash stepped away giggling. _

"_Rukia! Hey! Come back here! Undo this!" Ichigo shouted after her. Renji, who was standing a few feet away, stared at his friend, trying not to laugh._

"_That's what you get when you insult her drawings one too many times." He said. Ichigo glared up at him from the floor. _

"_Shut up," He said as he struggled to his feet. Closing his eyes, Ichigo concentrated. His arms jerked. With a snapping sound, he was free. _

"_Ahhh , that's better" Ichigo sighed has he rubbed his shoulder. Renji looked at him, impressed._

"_I'll never understand how you manage to break out of those so easily," Ichigo shrugged._

"_A little determination can go a long way," He replied_

"_That's all that is? Determination?" Ichigo shrugged again._

"_Mostly, You'd be surprised what you can do when you have to… though it helps if you're pissed off too." He said, "Now if you'll excuse me…" Ichigo flash stepped off. Racing to extract revenge on the girl who had put him in a binding spell._

_That's right…_

Renji lowered his head.

"_You'd be surprised what you can do when you have to…"_

Renji narrowed his eyes.

_I've got to win…I'm gonna get outa this. And I'm gonna beat this bastards sorry ass!_

Konchuu observed Renji.

"What are you planning now, Renji Abarai?" Renji started straining his arms, attempting to break free again. Konchuu raised an eyebrow.

"This again? Give up already." Renji gritted his teeth.

"aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh….!"

_Sharpen my spiritual pressure…_

"…aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh…!"

_Gotta break free!_

"…_aaaahhhhhhhh!...."_

_I HAVE TO WIN!_

"HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

_**SNAP!**_

Konchuu's eyes widened.

"No…that's…not possible…"

"Roar Zabimaru!" The blade flew at the demon general. Konchuu jumped back just in time, the blade whistled as it passed centimeters from his face.

"What!"

"Sorry…But it looks like I'm gonna have to stop going easy on you too." Konchuu's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Huh…?"

"This ends now!" Renji swung Zabimaru like a whip over his head, "Bankai!"

Zabimaru exploded. A huge Skeletal Snake erupted from the handle. Konchuu cringed as the great beast roared.

"_Hihiō Zabimaru_!" The snake roared again. Konchuu took a step back.

"Such power…" The demon whispered, "Impossible, according to my records, there's no way he could be this strong."

"Add this to your records!" Renji swung his handle forward. The snake lunged at Konchuu. The demon jumped into the air.

"No! Get away from me!" He shot webs from his hands. The webs covered the great snake. Zabimaru roared as it twisted around, trying to break free.

"Ha! Now what Lieutenant Abarai!" The demon shouted a bit crazed, as he landed.

"Detach…" Konchuu's eyes widened.

"What…" The great snake broke apart. The pieces crashed to the ground.

"Now go!" Renji shouted. The snake quickly formed again as it lunged at the demon general.

"No! NO!" The demon jumped high into the air to avoid the attack.

"Damn you Abarai!" Konchuu shouted. Suddenly he heard a hissing sound behind him. The demon turned around the great snake was there. Konchuu's eyes widened.

"_Hikōtsu Taihō!" _A red light formed in the great snake's mouth. Konchuus screamed as a powerful blast of spiritual pressure crashed into him.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Soon the scream died into nothing. The blast ended. There was not a trace of the demon general left. The great snake roared one last time and disappeared. Zabimaru's sealed form reappeared in Renji's hand. Renji fell onto one knee, breathing heavily. He was exhausted.

"huh..huh…huh…heh, thanks…Ichigo…"

Renji fell to the ground.

"Ow…I'd better get day off for this or something…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- Wow chapter 30… I never expected it to be this long. But I'm having a great time writing this. Thanks to all who read Bleached black. Over thirty people have favorite this story. Thanks a lot! I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review!**


	31. The Giant and the Archer

"Greetingsssssss…..My name….Isss General Hebi. I... will be you're killer." Uryu frowned.

_A general…?Damn, this can't be good. Ah crap, Orihime..._

Uryu looked at the brown haired girl. She looked frightened.

_She won't be able to help here...Not in this kind of fight..._

"Orihime…" Uryu whispered. Orihime tore her gaze away from the demon to look at the Quincy.

"Find your way back toward the Soul Reaper headquarters, Chad and I will handle this," Uryu finished. Orhime seemed unsure, but a second later she nodded.

"Be carefull..." She said and started to make her way back towards the Seireitei. After making sure she was out of sight Uryu turned back towards the demon. It was certainly a strange one. Considering it was a general, it would be far stronger than any of the other demons they faced before. But there was something about it….The demon turned its gaze toward Uryu. The Quincy shivered.

_Those eyes…lifeless... Like dolls eyes…The eyes of a snake…of a hunter..._

"Uryu…" It was Chad who had spoken, "what are we going to do?" Uryu sighed.

_This isn't going to be easy, but…_

Uryu drew an arrow.

"We kill it…like all the others" Uryu said, determined. He released the arrow. It shot towards the demon. The demon didn't move.

_It's not trying to dodge…?_

The now arrow was inches away from the demons face.

_Got him!_

Suddenly there was a flash of light. The arrow shattered and an explosion occurred. Uryu covered his eyes as debris flew everywhere.

_What the hell!?_

Uryu lowered his arm. The smoke was starting to clear. Suddenly he saw a glint of steel. The smoke cleared. The demon stood there, resting a long pole on his shoulder, a wicked looking blade was attached to the end of the pole.

_A scythe…_

The demon gazed at Uryu and hissed.

"A Qincsssssy….How instresssting…." Uryu narrowed his eyes.

_Well that didn't work. Looks like I'm going to have to be a little more creative._

"Chad…" Chad looked over at Uryu, "If I distract him, do you think you can get close enough to attack?" Chad nodded. Uryu looked back towards the demon.

"Good…" Uryu drew an arrow. The demon smiled coldly.

"Planssss will get you nowhere, Prey ssshhhhould not try to outssssmart it's hunter." Uryu ignored him. Taking careful aim he said, "Get ready," Chad nodded and got into a running position.

"Now go!" Uryu shot several arrows at the Hebi. At the same time Chad sprinted towards the demon. Hebi hissed as he swung his scythe. The arrows shattered on impact. Unfortunately for him, he was so focused on blocking Uryus attacks he didn't notice Chad. Suddenly the giant man was right before the demon general. The demons eyes widened in surprise.

"Huuuug!" Chad roared as he punched his powered up right arm at Hebi's face. There was a huge explosion. Smoke blew everywhere. Nothing could be seen. Uryu looked for his friend.

_Did he get him?_

The smoke cleared. Uryu's eyes widened.

"No…way…"

Chads fist was inches away from the demon face. Two of the demons fingers were keeping it from hitting his face. Chad looked amazed.

"W-what?" Chad whispered. The demon smiled.

"Patttthhhetic" The demon flicked his two fingers. Chad went flying backwards into a wall.

"Chad!" Uryu quickly drew and fired more arrows. Hebi easily destroyed them. The demon sighed

"You are not even worthy to be consssidered prey," He said coldly as he gazed at Uryu, "I sssshould just…" Suddenly Uryu wasn't there anymore. The demons eyes widened as he heard a voice behind him.

"Archers aren't prey, they're hunters." Hebi turned around. And was met with an arrow to the stomach. The demon general hissed in pain. He swung his scythe at the Quincy but Uryu dodged. Before he could attack again he felt another presence behind him. Hebi spun around. Chad fist collided with his face. The demon flew backwards into a wall. Chad stepped up beside Uryu. The Quincy spoke toward the hole in the wall the demon had crashed through.

"Next time the _hunter_ shouldn't underestimate his opponents." Something that sounded like strangled laughter came from the hole in the wall.

"Heh heh heh…Indeed, you are sssstronger than I thought. You have my complimentsssss. But, it appears I have played with you to much. I sssshouldn't have led you on like that…" Uryu narrowed his eyes.

_What's he getting at…_

"I'm afraid the fun endsssss here, Time to die…" A cold air seemed to flow from the hole in the wall. A shiver went up Uryus spine.

_This feeling…It feels like…like I'm facing death itself here…_

"_Naiteki Daraku!" _A burst of freezing air erupted from the hole. The two warriors covered their faces as bits of rubble flew at them. A few moments passed. Uryu lowered his arm. He stared into the hole.

_What was that?_

There was a flash of green. Suddenly a long thick tail-like object was wrapped around Chads neck. Uryu's eyes widened.

"Chad!" The tail whipped around and threw Chad into a wall. Uruy turned around to help his friend when a chilling laugher came from the hole.

"Are you ready to die, Quincssssy?" Uryu slowly turned around. The demon general Hebi emerged from the wall. He had gone through a transformation. His legs had disappeared. He was now slithering around on his tail, which had thickened to the size of the demon's body and its length was easily over twenty feet. The demons arms had gotten longer so they now dragged across the floor. The demons tongue, which was now three feet long, flicked around outside the demons smirking face.

"Heh, heh, heh, Are you afraid boy?" Uryu grimaced.

_This thing…It's truly a monster…_

"As i said before, time to die!" The demon lurched forward. Its speed rivaled that of a flash step. Uryu just barely had time to dodge. The demon sped past Uryu as he dodged. The Quincy landed on a rooftop not far away. Hebi smiled.

"Ah… The Quincssssy technique _Hirenkyaku…_ Mosssst impressssssive" Uryu drew an arrow.

_What the hell happened to him!?_

The Quincy let loose a stream of arrows. The demon easily evaded them all.

"Too sssslow!" The demon lunged at Uryu. The Quincys eyes widened in suprise. But, when he was a dozen feet away, Hebi suddenly stopped. The demon looked just as surprised as Uryu. Hebi turned around. There was Chad, holding on to the demons tail.

"Damn, I thought he wassss dead…" The demon's eyes widened as Chad let out a mighty roar. The giant man spun around, still holding on to Hebi's tail. Chad swung the demon into one of the buildings. The resulting crash was spectacular. Debris flew everywhere. After things stopped flying Uryu jumped and landed next to Chad.

"Nice work," Chad nodded. Suddenly something flashed on the side of Uryus vision. The next thing he knew, the demon had rammed him.

"Ahg!" The Quincy rolled backwards. The demon was over him in an instant. Uryu stared up in horror. He suddenly realized that the demon had fangs. Long, pointy fangs… Hebi opened his mouth. It was about to bite into the Quincy when Chad showed up. He swung his fist with such force that it sent the demon crashing through at least three buildings. He helped Uryu up.

"Come on Chad," Uryu said, "lets get out of here," Chad looked at his friend in suprise. Uryu shook his head.

"No, we're not giving up, I just need to think of something. It's obvious that we can't hope to match him in power." Chad nodded.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hebi made his was back towards the place he had fought the humans. When he got there his hissed in anger. His prey was nowhere to be seen.

_Foolsssss they think they can hide from me!_

"Nobody esssscapessss the hunter!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	32. Hunting the hunter

Uryu sat down while Chad rested against the wall. They had managed to escape the demon….for now. Uryu was spending some time thinking of a plan.

_What can we do…_

He analyzed the Demon general Hebi from his memory.

_He's fast and strong…but he's also overconfident. He's a hunter, he's very focused...too focused perhapes..._

He thought back to when Chad had managed to get the jump on him. When the demon was focused on Uryu.

_Hmmm…It appears that he's only able to focus on one opponent at a time…_

A plan started to form in the Quincy's head. But…

_It's risky…very risky…._

Uryu sighed.

"Chad…" Chad looked over, "How much…do you think you can endure?" Chad looked at him quizzically. He had no idea what Uryu was thinking of. But he also knew that they didn't have a lot of time or options.

"Enough…" Chad said. Uryu looked at him. Chad nodded. The Quincy sighed again.

"Alright, then come here, I have a plan…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**CRASH!**_

Hebi burst through a wall. Uryu was standing there, bow drawn. The Quincy smirked.

"Finally, I was wondering if you would show up at all," The demon hissed.

"You are no possssition to act sssso confident, boy," Uryu smirked again.

"Well, we'll see about that," Uryu let loose an arrow at the demon. The demon easily dodged. Hissing, Hebi lunged at the Quincy. Uryu used _Hirenkyaku _to dodge.

"You can't usssse that trick on me twicssse, Boy!" Hebi shouted. Uryu reappeared in the air. His eyes widened as he heard a whistling sound behind him. The demon general's tail crashed into him. Uryu crashed into the ground. Hebi laughed as Uryu struggled to stand up.

"Damn…that hurt," Uryu spat out some blood. The demon smiled coldly.

"Don't you sssee now, Quincsssy? You have no chancssse of defeating me." Then Uryu did something the demon did not expect. He smiled.

"Oh, I know that. I can't match you, not in physical strength anyways." Hebi had a puzzled look on his face.

"That's.."Uryu continued, "…why I brought my friend." Uryu disappeared. The demon barely had time to register what the Quincy had said before a fist rammed into the side of his face. The demon rolled backwards a couple dozen feet. Hebi got back up hissing.

"Damn…I forgot about you…" Chad said nothing. Hebi smirked.

"You…You're a sssstrong one, but you think you can beat me in a match of physsssical sssstrength? Foolissshhh human," The demon roared.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" The demon dashed at Chad. The giant man just stood there. Spiritual energy gathered around his arm. Finally when the demon was a few feet away. Chad bough back his fist and punched…with his left arm…" The demon flew backwards as if shot from a cannon. If it wasn't for a fourth concrete building…Hebi would have gone a lot further. Chad just stood there was he watched the demon slowly slither back towards him.

"You!" The Demon general shouted, his face a mixture of pain and hate, "What the hell wassss that!" Finally the demon got a good look at Chad, Surprise flashed across Hebi's face.

"Your other arm…what the hell?" Chad raised his left arm.

"_Brazo Izquierda del Diablo" _**[Left arm of the devil] **The demon's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"It mattersss not," The demon lunged at Chad again, "I can ssstill kill you!" Chad raised his right arm, which had also changed shape. A large shield was now present on it. But even with this protection, Chad was still thrown back a few feet. It didn't stop him for long, though. Chad retaliated and swung at the demon. Hebi dodged the first attack but Chad punched him in the stomach with his right arm. The demon staggered back.

"Damn You!"

But Chad didn't let the demon go any further. The giant man flung himself at Hebi again. Chad let loose a stream of powerful punches. Even with his speed Hebi couldn't dodge them all. But he did manage to counter. The demon clawed at Chad. A large gash formed in the giant mans chest. Pain shot though Chad, but he ignored it and continued to wail on the demon. Pushing him further and further back.

"Agh!" Hebi yelled as he was caught in the face. The demon staggered back. Chad charged again. But the demon hissed and swung his tail at him. There was a sick ripping sound as the spikes on it tore through Chad's flesh. Chad yelled out in pain and dropped to his knees. Spitting out blood the demon laughed.

"Even with ssssuch power, you are no match for me," Hebi stood over Chad. He raised a clawed arm.

"Now die,"

"_La Muerte!" _Chads left fist collided with the demons chest. The demon was thrown backwards as a skull shaped energy blast smashed into him. Both of the demon's arms were ripped off in the attack. Hebi landed a few dozen feet away. Blood poured out of where his arms used to be.

"AHHHHHH!" Hebi screamed in pain. "You bassstard! I'll kill you!"

"Correction," Said a voice the demon had not heard in a while, "_I _will kill _you_," Hebi looked over. Uryu was standing there. He was holding a sword like object in his hand.

"What!" Hebi cried. Uryu smirked.

"Look around you," The demon did. Similar sword like objects were placed around him.

"I had Chad force you here, Where my trap was set," Hebi's eyes widened.

"Trap?" Uryu smiled.

"Yes, Looks like the hunter, has become the hunted." With that Uryu plunged the Seele Schneider, for that's what it was, into the ground. All of the Seele Schneider were suddenly connected by a white energy. It formed a pentagon around the demon.

"_Spreng_er"

Uryu pulled out a small tube with some liquid inside.

"Bu-by" With that he poured a drop of the liquid onto the Seele Schneider in front of him. The demon general Hebi screamed as white energy exploded inside the pentagon. The blast shot into the sky obiterating everything in its path. The screaming died away quickly. When the smoke cleared away, there was nothing left of the demon.

Uryu walked over to Chad.

"You okay?" Chad took a deep breath and stood up.

"I'll live," Uryu smiled.

"good,"


	33. Heart of a Demon

"I'm Captain of squad eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki." Kenpachi smirked, "I'm here to challenge you to a duel to the death." Katashi's eyes narrowed.

"You're…challenging _me_?"

"Isn't that what I just said? Are you hard of hearing, or are you just an idiot?" Katashi growled.

"Damn Soul Reaper," The demon muttered.

"Hey! That's not very nice to Kenny!" A voice said. Katashi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Huh?" something landed on Katashi's head. He looked up.

"You know, you should try to be a little nicer to Kenny, he spent all his time searching for you to give you the chance to fight him you know," Yachiru Kusajishi said as she sat on Katashi's head.

_What the hell is this!?_

"Uh, Hey get off!" Katashi demanded as he swung his fist over his head. Yachiru jumped away, avoiding the blow. She landed next to Kenpachi.

"His head isn't very comfortable," Yachiru commented.

"Why do you always have to do that?" Kenpachi muttered. Katashi narrowed his eyes.

_What the hell… I didn't even sense her…hmm… She must truly be skilled if she was able to hide from me. And this girl is a lieutenant under him…?_

Katashi stared at the squad eleven captain, then smirked.

_Well, maybe this'll turn out to be good fight after all._

"What are you staring at?" At a voice behind him said. Katashi eyes widened. The Soul Reaper was no longer in front of him. Katashi spun around. Kenpachi was there, staring at him intently.

"What's the matter with you, I just challenged you to a duel to the death. Are you going to accept it, or are you going to try and run away with your tail between your legs?" Katashi smirked.

" You think that I'm going to run. Ha! You…MUST BE JOKING!!!" Katashi's spiritual pressure exploded. It didn't matter that Kenpachi wasn't sensitive to it. The sheer size and thickness of it could have been felt even by an unskilled Soul Reaper. Katashi's spiritual pressure pushed Kenpachi's back. Katashi was sure it would bring the captain to his knees. But Kenpachi's face remained unchanged.

"So…does this mean you're going to fight?" Kenpachi asked. Katashi narrowed his eyes.

_How can he be so unaffected by my spiritual pressure?_

Kenpachi glared at the demon.

"Why are you just standing there?"

_The hell!? My spiritual pressure would make even the strongest Soul Reaper quake in terror. Doesn't…Doesn't he have any sort of fear at all!?_

"You might want to hurry up an attack Kenny, Mr. Demon," Yachiru said from the sidelines, "Otherwise Kenny might get impatient and attack first. Then you wouldn't have any fun at all," Katashi looked back at Kenpachi. The captain smiled so menacingly Katashi almost took a step back.

"Go on…attack…let's see what you can do…"

The demon smiled. "Heh, you have no idea what you're getting into." Katashi drew his sword. Kenpachi didn't move.

"You're going to regret giving me this opening!" Katashi yelled as he launched himself at Kenpachi. The demon jumped and brought his sword up over his head. Laughing evilly, the demon swung his sword down. Blood spattered everywhere as the blade sliced into Kenpachi's shoulder. The blade stopped when it hit bone.

"Sorry, but you did say I could attack first," Katashi smirked, "Your dead now, Soul Rea…"Katashi's eyes widened. A hand had just grabbed his arm. The demon looked at Kenpachi. What he saw made him want to run away and hide. The Captain was smiling. His face was filled with glee and malice.

"Well, you _can_ cut me. Wonderful," Katashi tired to back away. But the hand gripping his arm wouldn't let him.

_WHAT THE HELL!?_

"This fight," Using his free hand, Kenpachi drew his sword. The rusted blade shined in the moonlight. It was if it knew it was going to taste blood soon.

"It might be fun AFTER ALL!!!" Kenpachi swung his blade across. Katashi finally managed to get his arm free and tired to jump away. But he was a half second too late. The tip of Kenpachi's blade bit into his flesh as it sliced across his chest." Katashi rolled backwards. He got up slowly. The demon stuck his blade into the ground to keep him balanced. He gripped his chest. The two of them had wounded each other. Yet the Soul Reaper was acting like nothing had happened all.

_What the hell is he!?_

"Ooh.. You're fast," Kenpachi smirked, "But speed isn't going win this fight." Katashi brought up his sword hastily.

"POWER WILL!!!" Kenpachi yelled as he threw himself at the demon. There was a clanging sound as the blades met. Laughing maniacally, Kenpachi brought his blade back and thrusted. Regaining his composure, Katashi jumped up. The blade passed by beneath him. Katashi brought his blade over his head and swung down. The blade cut into Kenpachi's other shoulder. Katashi smiled.

_Got him!_

"HA HA HAHAHA!!!!"

_WHAT!!!_

Kenpachi's blade sliced into Katashi's side. The demon rolled away. As he got back up he clutched his side.

_He..He can't be human…_

Katashi narrowed his eyes.

_Well, I'm not human either…_

"Heh, you're pretty good," Katashi commented, "I may have to step it up a bit," Katashi lunged at the demon, moving at a speed twice as fast as before. Kenpachi was caught off guard. He barely managed to bring up his blade to deflect the attack.

Smiling Kenpachi back flipped over Kenpachi. He spun around and sliced at the captain.

_**CLANK!**_

The demons blade met the Soul Reapers. Kenpachi was staring at him intently.

"If you think some cheap trick like that is going to work…" Katashi smirked.

_**SLICE!**_

Blood now covered Katashi's tail. A large gash was now present on Kenpachi's chest. The captain stumbled back. Taking his chance, the demon struck again. The blade dug into Kenpachi's side. Pulling it out, Katashi sliced again, this time cutting Kenpachi's leg. Now it was Katashi who was laughing.

"Now who's having fun, SOUL REAPER!!!" Katashi exclaimed gleefully. He sliced Kenpachi's other leg, brining the Soul Reaper to his knees. The demon brought his foot back and kicked with all his might. Kenpachi was sent flying back. The captain crashed to the ground a few dozen feet away.

"You're blood thirsty, that's for sure. But…" Katashi smiled. "You're just a wannabe compared to me," Katashi frowned as Kenpachi got back up on his feet.

_Wow…this guy can take a punch. _

"What's the point, you're dead already," The captain didn't answer, he was breathing heavily.

"Huh..huh…huh………heh…heh…heh…Ha…Ha…ha,ha,ha,hahaha,HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA !" Kenpachi threw his head back and laughed. The sight was so unnatural Katashi took a step back. Finally the captain spoke.

"HAHHAHA , ha, hah, ha….heh…heh…heeeeeh… To think, I have meet someone who shares my life's purpose, one who enjoys battle as much as I do… It feels so… Amazing," Kenpachi looked back at Katashi, who had by now taken sever steps back.

"Why are you backing away? Come on, let's keep this going. No need to rush." Katashi narrowed his eyes. Kenpachi continued.

"You and I love to do battle, so let's battle." Kenpachi raised his sword and his spiritual pressure exploded. "And let's try and squeeze every little bit of fun out of this fight as we possibly can."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- Wow chapter 33. I had more fun than I probably should have had writing this chapter. Maybe that says something about my personality…Anyway, I think I'm getting better at fight scenes. I like to listen to heavy rock/metal while I'm writing fight scenes. When I was writing this fight I was listening to **_**Animal I Have Become**_**. Appropriate enough, right? So that's this chapter. Please Review. Seriously… R.E.V.I.E.W. Like forty people have favorite this story and I'm only getting like two to three reviews a chapter. Please review. They usually make my day. Thanks to all who read my story. **


	34. A Warriors Death

_**SHINK!**_

_**SKINK!**_

_**SKINK!**_

_**SLICE!!!**_

"Aha! Ha,ha, HAHAHA!!!"

Katashi stabbed his blade toward Kenpachi's face. The smiling captain grabbed the blade with his bare hand and yanked it out of Katashi's grip. Tossing it aside, he swung his Zanpakuto across in an attempt to cut the demon in half. Katashi ducked and used his tail to sweep Kenpachi's feet out from under him. The demon jumped back and retrieved his sword. He then held his hand out in front of him. Lightning shot from his fingertips. But the captain dodged. Suddenly Kenpachi was on him again. His blade crashed into Katashi's

"Is this all a demon is really capable of? I'm disappointed, You're a Naiyou, yet you hardly ever use your powers." Katashi smirked at the captain.

"Guess I just prefer to fight with the blade. Just like you," Using all of his strength, the demon managed to push Kenpachi back. Lashing out with his foot, he caught the Soul Reaper in the chest. Kenpachi staggered back. Katashi then spun around behind Kenpachi. The demon sliced with his blade. The sword tore through Kenpachi's back. Katashi smirked, then frowned. The captain didn't fall.

"Is that it? I was wide open…Is that really all you could do?" Kenpachi asked coldly. Katashi's eyes hardened.

_Shit!_

"Hyaa!" Kenpachi roared as he spun around. Katashi raised his sword. Kenpachi's Zanpakuto smashed into the demon's blade. The force of the blow sent Katashi flying back. After a few seconds of rolling, the demon groaned. Katashi stood back up slowly.

_What the hell is with this Soul Reaper? I cut him…a lot…why is he acting like nothing happened? How can he act like that? _

"Are you done?" Kenpachi asked him. He looked disappointed.

_Damn it! He's just toying with me! It should be the other way around!_

"What's the matter with you? Why are you not fighting at full power." Kenpachi asked. Katashi frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell when some ones holding back. Like you are. It really pisses me off. I'm trying to get a good fight and you're holding back."

"Heh, you're one to talk," Katashi countered. Kenpachi raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"I know all about Soul Reaper powers. You're criticizing me about holding back. But you haven't even released you're Zanpakuto." Katashi smirked, "Heh, you want me to power up. Then show me you're Bankai, until then I…"

"I don't have a Bankai," Kenpachi interrupted. Katashi frowned.

"What,"

"To have a Bankai, you must know the name of your Zanpakuto, which I do not. You see this here…" Kenpachi raised his sword.

"This…is my Zanpakuto's only form. It cannot be sealed, and it's power cannot be increased. So don't chastise me about holding back. If I'm holding back at all, It's to make it a more fair fight." Kenpachi smirked.

"So stop you're whining, AND ATTACK ME WITH ALL YOU"VE GOT!!!" Katashi frowned for a bit, then smiled.

"Well, if that's really what you want… I guess I have no choice. But just so you know, once I do this…This fights over…" Katashi raised his blade above his head.

The wind started to blow. A small dust twister formed around the demon. Katashi had closed his eyes. The air suddenly got a lot colder. Suddenly the small dust twister formed an all out vortex. Kenpachi frowned as his clothes whipped around him. Katashi opened his eyes. They glowed a bright piercing red.

"_Naiteki Daraku__…" _The vortex grew more violent. The demon was completely concealed form view. Kenpachi's eyes widened.

"What the hell is this!?" A pair of glowing red eyes were suddenly seen inside the vortex. The vortex disappeared. Katashi lowered his sword. Kenpachi frowned.

"What the hell happened to you?" Katashi's short blue hair had grown longer. It was now at medium length. It partly covered his glowing red eyes. The demon was now wearing a long brown robe. His claws had shortened, but they were no less sharp. His horns had grown. They grew up and forward. This tail was now covered in razor sharp spikes. And his sword…It had changed into a katana. It was glowing a eerie bright red. A low humming sound was producing from the blade.

"Are you ready, Kenpachi?" Katashi asked. Kenpachi smirked.

"Well, this is getting interesting. Come on let's see that you can do more than change you're look," Katashi jumped at Kenpachi. His speed had tripled. Kenpachi didn't have time to react. Katashi's blade. Sliced easily through Kenpachi's skin. The Soul Reaper captain jumped back. Fresh blood was pouring from his new wound. Katashi laughed.

"I told you the fight would be over, Captain," Katashi jumped at Kenpachi again. Kenpachi raised his sword to deflect the blow. Katashi's red blade smashed into Kenpachi's Zanpakuto. Despite all of Kenpachi's strength. He felt his blade being pushed back. Katashi grinned evilly.

"Don't you see? In this form. All of my spiritual power is transferred into my blade. Making it unstoppable." Katashi pushed away Kenpachi's sword. He then sliced across. Giving yet another wound to Kenpachi. He then sliced upwards. Cutting through the Soul Reapers shoulder. He then spun around, first cutting Kenpachi with his blade then bringing his tail around, dragging its spikes through the captain. Kenpachi coughed up blood and staggered back. His laugh filled with malice. Katashi kicked. His foot collided with the captain. Kenpachi went flying back. Kenpachi stuck his sword into the ground to steady himself as he flew away from the demon. Blood spattered all over the ground.

"It's over Zaraki, You're dead. I'm going to kill you right here, right now," Kenpachi coughed up some more blood.

"so…you're going to kill me, are you?" Katashi smirked.

"That's right,"

"heh…heh,heh…ha…hahah…ha,ha…ha hahah hahahahah, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!" Kenpachi laughed gleefully. Katashi frowned.

_The hell? He's about to die, yet he's laughing?_

"Oh, I can't allow you to kill me." Kenpachi laughed, "I've still got things to do. People to fight. For instance, I've still got a score to settle with a certain ryoka." Kenpachi kept on laughing insanely. Katashi was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"I will admit your strong. One of the strongest people I've ever faced. In fact…" Kenpachi got an evil glint in his eye. Now Katashi was feeling a lot uncomfortable.

"…I think I can get rid of this!" With that Kenpachi tore off his eye patch. His spiritual pressure exploded. Yellow vortex of spiritual power formed around him and shot into the heavens. Katashi took a step back.

"W-what the hell is this!?" Kenpachi smiled evilly. The sight was so frightening Katashi took another step back.

"this…is me at my full power." Katashi growled.

_Damn it! Such power!_

"Come on demon. Let's go! One final attack winner takes all! Or are you too afraid?" This got Katashi angry.

"I fear no Soul Reaper! Even with all your power, It pales in comparison to mine!" Katashi raised his sword.

"Good, Then lets go!"

_His spiritual pressure is massive. But my power is greater._

"Prepare to die, KENPACHI ZARAKI!!!" Katashi dashed toward Kenpachi.

"YOU'LL BE THE ONE TO DIE!!!" Shouted as Kenpachi as he to dashed toward Katashi.

The two warriors neared each other. They both brought back their blades…and swung with all their might.

_**BOOOM!!!!!**_

A huge explosion ensured. The area was covered in dust and debris. Nearby buildings toppled to the ground. The ground was tore up from all the power. Then everything went silent.

The smoke started to clear. Two figure could be seen facing each other. The smoke cleared a little more.

_**Spat!**_

Katashi slowly looked down. A blade was sticking out of his chest.

"H-how…? He looked back up at Kenpachi, "My blade was unstoppable…"

"It's your spiritual pressure," the captain told him, "While you're power may be great. You're spiritual pressure is far weaker than mine. That same spiritual pressure fuels your blades power. And in a fight between two beings with great spiritual pressure. The weaker one… gets pushed back" There was a small "shink"ing sound as Katashi's blade spit in half. There was a clatter as the blade bounced on the ground.

_I…Lost…_

Katashi lowered his head.

"I'm sorry…Master…" Katashi then smirked.

"Well, At least…I had a good fight." The demon fell to the ground. As his blood pooled. His bright red eyes grew dimmer. After a few seconds. Katashi, the Naiyou Demon, died.

Kenpachi stood over the now dead demon. He sighed as he brought up his blade and rested it on his shoulder.

"You were a strong one. To think I had actually gotten the chance to fight someone who loved to battle as much as did." Kenpachi looked at Katashi's body.

"Thanks for the good fight,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**CRASH!**_

Ichigo Kurosaki stuck his blade into the ground as he flew away from the demon. He soon stopped moving.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me, Ichigo," Akane taunted. Ichigo smirked.

"Don't worry, I plan to,"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- I want to say thanks for all the great reviews I've gotten. You all are too nice. Well, we're going back to Ichigo now. It's his turn to fight.**


	35. Fanning the flame

_**CLASH!!!**_

_**CLASH!!!**_

_**SKINK!!!**_

"Yeaaaa!" Akane swung his blade down on top of Ichigo. Ichigo brought up Zangetsu and sparks flew as the blades crashed together. Akane lashed out with his foot. It caught Ichigo in the chest. The substitute Soul Reaper flew backwards. Twisting around in the air, Ichigo's feet landed on the opposite wall. Pushing off of the wall. Ichigo flew back at Akane.

_**CLASH!!!**_

Akane smirked.

"Well, You're getting nowhere," The demon taunted. Ichigo growled and punched with this left hand. His fist caught the demon straight in the face. Akane stumbled backwards. Ichigo back flipped over the demon and sliced in the air. Akane brought is sword up and Zangetsu bounced off. Ichigo landed and jumped away from the demon.

"_GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!"_ Ichigo roared as he swung his sword. A black energy blasted from Zangetsu. Akane jumped straight into the attack. Smirking arrogantly, the demon swung his sword at the getsuga blast. The attack shattered. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Do you actually think a pathetic attack like that is going to work!?" Akane was now inches from Ichigo. The demon swung his sword. The blade caught Ichigo's side.

"Agh!" Ichigo cried out in pain as Akane yanked his blade out of his flesh. Akane then front flipped in midair, bringing his tail smashing down on top of Ichigo. Ichigo crashed into the ground. Rukia, who was standing a few dozen feet off the side. Involuntarily gasped.

"Ichigo!" She cried out. Ichigo groaned as he tried to push himself up with his arms. Akane landed gracefully a few feet away. Laughing evilly, he kicked Ichigo's arms out from under him. Ichigo fell back to the ground.

"Don't you see now, Kurosaki?" Akane smirked, "While you maybe stronger than most Soul Reapers, heck, maybe even most demons, the difference between your and my power is just too great. You'll never be able to match…" Akane quickly leaned back as a getsuga blast passed inches before his face.

"Do..you…ever…shut up?" Ichigo asked as he struggled to his feet. Akane narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you can still stand, huh?" Akane asked. Ichigo got into a battle stance.

"Well, that can be fixed quite easy." Akane launched himself at Ichigo. The substitute Soul Reaper didn't move. He simply glared at the demon. Then, when the demon was a few feet from him, he attacked.

"_GETSUGA TENSHOU!" _The blast caught the demon by surprise. Akane tried to dodge but he didn't have enough time. When the demon landed, his arm was dripping in blood. Akane hissed.

"You got lucky," Ichigo smirked.

"I think you'll find that I'm a very lucky guy," Ichigo jumped at the demon. Akane brought up his sword and Zangetsu crashed into it.

"You're getting too arrogant!" Akane shouted. The demon grabbed a hold of one of Ichigo's arms. Twisting around, he threw Ichigo into one of the room's walls. There was a crash as Ichigo collided with the wall. Akane was there in an instant, holding Ichigo up by the throat. His claws dug into Ichigo's throat. Blood dripped over his fingers. Akane smiled coldly.

"Do you believe me now, about the difference in our power?" Ichigo glared.

"Go to hell," The demon face distorted in anger.

"Why don't you go first!" The demon brought back his other hand and punched Ichigo's head into the wall. He let go of Ichigo and the substitute Soul Reaper fell to the ground. He didn't get back up

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted. Akane looked over at her.

"Is that all you can do…? Shout his name?" He asked her. Rukia glared at the demon. He continued.

"If you're so worried about him, then why don't you help him?" Rukia's eyes turned to the floor a moment.

"He didn't want me to help. He told me to stay out of it…But," Rukia looked back up at the demon, her eyes glowing with determination and anger.

"Even if he told me to, I won't just stand by and let you hurt him like that!" Akane smirked.

"Do you intend protect him, even though you must know that you have no chance of beating me?" Rukia's eyes narrowed.

"I do," She drew her Zanpakuto.

"Dance…_Sode no Shirayuki" _Her blade transformed, Turning a pure white. A long white ribbon was now present on the end of the hilt. Rukia got into a battle stance.

"First Dance…_Some no mai, Tsukishiro" _ Suddenly Rukia wasn't there anymore. Akane's eyes widened in surprise. He spun around. Rukia was standing behind him. Her stance looked like she had just cut something. Akane was suddenly aware of a glowing white circle around him.

"What the hell is this!?" But before Akane could say anything else. Ice blasted upward. Enveloping him. He didn't even have time to scream.

After a few minutes the blast died away. A large pillar of ice was left there. Rukia turned around.

_I… I hit him dead on… Did I…_

The pillar of ice exploded. Ice flew everywhere. Rukia raised an arm to cover her face.

_Wha…the ice! But I didn't…_

"Well, that was an annoying attack," Akane's cool voice rang out form the mist where the pillar had been. Suddenly Rukia felt a presence behind her. She only had time to turn around before a hand grabbed her neck and shoved her against the wall. Akane the demon was standing before her.

" I really hate the cold," He frowned. For a minute his face looked thoughtful.

"hmmm," He said thoughtfully.

_He's not taking me seriously!_

This was proven when Akane spoke. It was in an almost casual tone.

"You know, little Ichi over there seems to care quite a bit about you." If was any other time Rukia would have blushed. But not under these circumstances.

"I'm trying to have fun with this fight. I really am. But Ichigo seems…distracted. I'm thinking you might have something to do with that." Rukia started to get a bad feeling, but she showed no fear.

"Then what are you going to do with me then?" She asked. Her voice strong despite the situation. Akane smirked. He leaning in close and whispered in a harsh voice.

"You see, Soul Reaper girl. I've heard things. Things about Ichigo Kurosaki. One of things I've heard is, if his enemy gets him angry enough. That enemy ends up…not quite as healthy as he was before. That's the Ichigo Kurosaki I want to fight. The one behind me, that's not him. I want him to want to kill me. I want to see him angry. And the only way that's gonna happen…is if I hurt _you_…" Akane held up his sword.

"Understand now, pipsqueak?" Akane raised his sword above his head. He was about to slice down when…

"_Put…her…down…"_ Those words were spoken with such a coldness and hatred that Akane froze. Akane and Rukia looked over. Ichigo was standing there, eveloped in a black haze. His eyes were glowing a snowy white. They were filled with furious anger. Akane opened his mouth to speak but suddenly Ichigo disappeared. Before Akane had time to register that fact something rammed into his chest with the force equivalent to being hit by a truck at full speed. Akane flew backwards. He crashed into and through the wall.

Rukia felt a pair of hands holding her. She looked up. Ichigo was holding her in her arms. He was staring at the spot where Akane had hit the wall. After a minute he looked down at her. All the coldness and hate in his eyes had disappeared. His eyes were now filled with….something else…Rukia couldn't quite figure out what.

"Are you alright…?" Ichigo asked softly. He tightened his grip on her.

It was now that Rukia started to blush. Having Ichigo's fierce brown eyes on her was starting to make her a little dizzy.

"I..uh.."

"Ha ahhahah haha!" A cold laughing erupted from the hole Akane had created.

"Now that's more like it! What a hit!" Akane the demon emerged from the smoking wall. Ichigo's gaze turned back toward the demon. His eyes were once again filled with anger.

"Now that we've got you all riled up. The fun can start." Akane smirked and picked up his sword. Ichigo jumped back a few feet. Turning around he set Rukia gently down on the ground.

"Stay here," he told her, "and thanks for the help," Ichigo stood back up and calmly walked toward Akane. He stopped. The Demon and the Soul Reaper were now a dozen feet away from each other. They stood facing the other. Akane smiled.

"Are you ready, Ichigo Kurosaki! Akane's spiritual pressure exploded. A purple mist covered the demon.

"Are you?" Ichigo's spiritual pressure exploded also. A black haze enveloped the substitute Soul Reaper.


	36. Copy cat

**Authors Note- You might want to go back and reread chapter 15. I completely changed the new power Ichigo got in that chapter. This one works better and I like it more. It's also more…uh…original. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two enemies stood facing each other, their spiritual pressures flaring. The spiritual energy swirling around the room was starting to make the walls crack. Akane made the first move. He jumped over Ichigo, swinging his blade while he was in the air. Ichigo ducked and rolled out of the way. He was back up in an instant. Roaring Ichigo let loose a getsuga blast. Akane swung his sword at the blast. The attack shattered. Ichigo decided to use his speed. He was in front of Akane in an instant. He swung his sword downwards. It was blocked. Not missing a beat, he spun around and delivered a side attack. It too was blocked. Ichigo ducked down and kicked out with his feet. Akane lost his footing and fell to the ground. Ichigo stood over him. He brought his sword over his head and swung down. Akane raised his hand.

"Ahhhh!" Ichigo's head exploded with pain. He grabbed his head with hands. Akane took that moment to lash out with his foot. The kick caught him in the chest and Ichigo rolled backwards. He coughed up some blood as he stood back up.

"Damn, I forgot about his psychic powers…" Ichigo cursed himself. Akane had stood up and was smirking arrogantly.

"Still think you can win, Kurosaki?" The demon taunted. Ichigo smirked back.

"It'll take more than mind games to get me to lose to a jackass like you," Akane snarled.

"Damn Soul Reaper," Akane lunged at Ichigo, "I'll teach you!" Ichigo brought Zangetsu up. Akane blade crashed into the black sword. Ichigo pushed upward. The demon jumped into the air. Ichigo flash stepped behind Akane. The demon spun around in surprise. Ichigo sliced with his sword. Their blades met as the two warriors fell. Ichigo used his free hand and grabbed the front of Akane's shirt. Akane could only growl as Ichigo plowed him into the ground. The demon broke through the brick floor and caused a crater to form. Ichigo jumped backwards. He narrowed his eyes as he looked into the crater.

_He's not dead yet…._

"Aag! Not bad Ichigo Kurosaki!" Akane yelled as he stood up. His face was bloody and his nose was obviously broken. The demon straightened up. Ichigo winced as a sharp crack was heard as Akane fixed his nose. Akane smirked. He held up his blade. Ichigo got back into a battle stance.

"It looks like I'm not going to be able to hold back in this fight," Akane said. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

_What's he talking about._

"Prepare yourself Ichigo Kurosaki, as this will be the last thing you'll ever see!" Akane spun his sword around in front of him. It spun in an almost hypnotic sort of way.

_What is this?_

"Get ready, here it is…" Akane said. His blade span faster. Suddenly Ichigo heard a large gasp behind him. He turned his head around to look at Rukia. Her face was filled with panic.

"No Ichigo! Don't turn your back! It's a…." Rukia was interrupted by a blast of Spiritual Pressure.

"_Naiteki Daraku!" _A vortex formed around Akane. Ichigo put a hand in front of his face to shield himself from all the debris being flung around.

_What the hell!_

The vortex disappeared. Akane was left standing there. Ichigo's eyes widened. What he saw couldn't be real.

"That's not possible…" Ichigo wispered hoarsely.

Akane was now wearing an exact replica of Zangetsu's robe. And in his hand…a Tensa Zangetsu…Akane smirked.

"You're power, is now mine." Ichigo stared.

_No way… No way!_

"What…the hell?" He whispered hoarsely. Akane laughed.

"You are so stupid! Ichigo Kurosaki! Did you not know? All demons have a Naiteki Daraku. A release similar to your Soul Reapers Bankai. And this is mine." Akane raised his Zangetsu replica.

"My nentou powers allow me to enter your mind and analyze all your abilities and powers. My Naiteki Daraku…allows me to copy it," He raised his blade.

"Let me show you," Ichigo's eyes widened.

"_Getsuga Tensho!" _The demon cried. A black getsuga flew from his blade. Ichigo raised his blade to block. The attack crashed into him and he was thrown back. Ichigo rolled away. Akane laughed as Ichigo stood up.

"Do you see now? Now I have you're power as well as my own. You don't even have a chance of…"

"_Getsuga Tensho…" _The demon jumped away as a getsuga sped past him. Akane narrowed his eyes.

"Not gonna listen eh? Fine with me," Akane, dashed toward Ichigo with the speed of his Bankai. Ichigo barely managed to bring up his sword to deflect the blow.

"Hah! I could get used to this power!" Akane taunted. Ichigo was pushed back. Akane raised his blade and sent a Getsuga flying at Ichigo. Ichigo raised Zangetsu. The blast crashed into the blade. Ichigo was thrown back with such a force that a crater formed in the wall he crashed into. Ichigo slumped to the ground.

"Are you dead yet?" Akane taunted. Ichigo raised his head and narrowed his eyes.

"_Getsuga Tensho_…" he whispered. Akane rolled his eyes.

"again with the…" He froze…

"Wha..?" Ichigo was now inches from his face. Growling, Ichigo swung his blade upwards. The remains of a Getsuga traveling behind it. Akane flew upwards. The demon crashed into the ceiling. There was a thud as he fell back to the floor.

The demon got back up coughing up blood.

"Damn… He kept the Getsuga in his blade!?" Akane looked up. Just in time to see another Getsuga fueled blade inched form his face.

"Just because you can copy Zangetsu's power doesn't mean you can use it like I can!" Ichigo yelled as he slashed at the demon. Using Ichigo's bankai speed. Akane brought up his blade and blocked Ichigo's attack.

"We'll see about that," The demon hissed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SHINK!!! SHINK!!! SHINK!!!**_

_**SKINK!!! SHINK!!! SHINK!!!**_

Rukia watched, amazed, as the two battled. Their movements were so fast Rukia almost couldn't keep up.

"Ichigo…" She whispered. It was subtle. But Rukia could tell… Ichigo was losing. He may have had experience with Zangetsu. But Akane's power added with Ichigo's own put Ichigo at a disadvantage.

"Ichigo…" She whispered again. She wanted to help. She wanted to fight along side him. But…She knew…She knew she would just get in the way. She had no assumptions about her own power. She knew that Ichigo's power far surpassed her own. She knew she would just get In the way. But still…

"I scared…" Ichigo had come so close to death on so many different occasions. She hated those times. She hated them. There were no words for the fear experienced at those times. The fear…of losing him. She was worried. That maybe this time, Ichigo would go to deaths doorstep…and not come back.

"Agh!" Her eyes snapped open. Ichigo had just been cut on the shoulder. It took all her strength to not jump in and try to help. She grimaced.

"look at me, I'm pathetic…" She said with a mocking smirk on her face, "A Soul Reaper should not be acting this way. What would that idiot say if he saw me now?" A memory flashed through her mind. A memory of something that happened not too long ago…

_Rukia watched as Ichigo strapped Zangetsu to his back. They were back at the Kuchiki mansion preparing to go. To tell the truth she was a little scared, not for herself, but for Ichigo. When things got rough he always had to protect her, and he always had to get hurt. The last time, these demons had almost killed him. She was scared. Rukia tilted her head when Ichigo yawned lazily._

_**He seems pretty calm.**_

_When she voiced this opinion aloud, Ichigo grinned._

"_Sure, we're just doing what we always do, right? Ya know, kill the unstoppable bad guy, save the world, you know, the usual stuff." Rukia frowned._

"_You shouldn't be too cocky Ichigo," She warned. Ichigo smirked. "You're brother said the same thing before our fight, remember how that turned out?" Rukia took a step forward, she wasn't smiling._

"_I'm serious Ichigo, you shouldn't…" She stopped when Ichigo put a hand on her head. She looked up at him. His arrogant smirk was replaced by a soft smile._

"_Don't worry. It may not seem like it, but I __do__ know the limits of my own strength." Rukia stared at him._

"_What the point of knowing your limits if you never pay attention to them?" She wispered. He grinned at this and patted her head._

"_Good point," He turned and picked up __Sode no Shirayuki, __"But would it kill you to have a little faith in me?"_

"_I…just…don't want to see you hurt…" She said not looking at him. Ichigo looked at her for a second, then smiled,_

"_This is coming from the girl that likes to beat me up on a daily basis?" He held out her Zanpakuto. She grabbed it, but he didn't let go, She looked up at him._

"_I don't plan on dying yet, Rukia." He smiled and let go of her Zapakuto. She smiled too._

"_I'll hold you to that, you know" She said._

"_Of course you will…" He said and grinned._

_...Thats right…_

"_Would it kill you to have a little faith in me?"_

_He said…_

"_I don't plan on dying yet, Rukia."_

_He said that he wouldn't die. He promised._

Rukai smiled.

_And when Ichigo Kurosaki makes a promise… he keeps it…_

"Win Ichigo," She whispered as she watched the two exchange blows. "And don't you dare die, because…" She paused. After a second she sighed.

_It's time to admit the truth…_

"Because I need you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Getsuga Tensho!" _Akane shouted. A black wave flew toward Ichigo. He answered with a getsuga of his own. The two attacks crashed and canceled each other. Ichigo growled.

_This isn't turning out well. Heh, good thing I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. _

"Stay focused Ichigo!" A voice behind him said. Ichigo spun around. A tail crashed into his chest. Ichigo flew backwards into the wall. He fell to the ground.

"Ack!" Ichigo spat out blood. His eyes widened. Akane was standing not a dozen feet away, his sword raised.

"Lets finish this!" he swung his sword down. "_Getsuga Tensho!"_ The black attack flew forward and crashed into Ichigo. Smoke flew everywhere.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia cried. Akane smirked.

"It's over," Suddenly a black getsuga flew out of the smoke. It traveled with such a speed that Akane couldn't dodge. Akane was thrown backwards. He rolled a bit.

"Ugh…" Akane wiped blood off his mouth as he stood up, "what the hell?" the smoke cleared. Ichigo was standing there. A pure white circle was next to his right hand.

"_Aigo Shirogetsuei__" _Akane growled.

"Damn!" Akane sent another Getsuga blast at Ichigo. It was easily sent back with his shield. Akane rolled away, dodging the attack.

"Copy this…" Ichigo smirked. Akane growled… then smiled.

"Well, It appears that we have reached a stale mate. I can't beat you, and you can't beat me." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Akane sighed, still smiling.

"Congratulations Ichigo Kurosaki, for having to make me use this." Ichigo looked at the demon quizzically.

"This," Akane started. "Is my true power," Ichigo's eyes widened as darkness seemed to erupt from the spot Akane was standing on. It quickly circled around and covered everything. Ichigo shut his eyes tight.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Silence… that's all there was. How long had he been like this… a few seconds, minutes, hours? Ichigo opened his eyes. He could see nothing.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo said aloud.

"This…" A voice behind him said, "Is a nentou's true power," Ichigo spun around…and found himself face to face with three Akanes.


	37. Mind games

Rukia stared into the swarming mass of darkness that stood before her. Ichigo was somewhere in that darkness. He and Akane had disappeared. She couldn't see them, she couldn't hear them. She couldn't even feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

"Ichigo…" she whispered.

_What the hell is going on?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo stared, wide-eyed at the three demons before him.

"What…the hell?" Ichigo whispered hoarsely. The three Akane's laughed menacingly.

"What's the matter Ichigo Kurosaki?" Are you frightened?" The three Akane's raised their blades.

"_Getsuga Tensho_!" Three getsuga blasts were launched at Ichigo. Ichigo jumped into the air, narrowly dodging the attacks. He landed on the other side of the Demons.

_What the hell!? There's three of them?!_

"Akane! What the hell is this!?" Ichigo shouted. The demon's smirked.

"This is the full extent of my power Ichigo Kurosaki," The demons rushed at Ichigo. Two of them jumped into the air. They brought their swords down upon Ichigo's Zangetsu. Growling, Ichigo pushed them back. He then heard a whistling behind him. Ichigo spun around just in time to see the third Akane slice at him. Ichigo ducked. Narrowing his eye's, Ichigo cried out…

"_Getsuga Tensho!"_ The blast spit the Akane in half. Ichigo jumped back and smirked.

"Looks like three head's aren't better than one," Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Wha…" The Akane he had spit slowly dissolved. Ichigo stared at the spot the demon had been only moments before.

"It…was just a..."

"an illusion, yes," Ichigo spun around. The remaining two Akane's stood a dozen feet away.

"My nentou powers allow me to corrupt your mind. They allow me to influence what you see and what you hear." Ichigo narrowed his eye's. Akane smirked.

"So yes, Ichigo, There is only one real me. But the question is…" Two more Akane's appeared beside the original two, "…can you tell which one is the real me?" The four demons lunged at Ichigo. Ichigo jumped back.

"_Getsuaga Tensho_!" He launched a massive getsuga, intending to take them all out at once.

"Oh no you don't!" the Akane's shouted. They each launched their own getsuga at Ichigo's the attacks collided and canceled each other out. Ichigo landed a few dozen feet away from the demons. The Akane's smiled, bloodlust radiating off of them.

"What now, Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo stopped and stood up. He positioned his blade out in front of him. The Akane's laughed.

"What now? Another getsuga?" Ichigo smirked, Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light. The real Akane was thrown backwards as the illusions faded. Akane rolled backwards.

"Wha…?" Akane mumbled as he stood up. The demon looked down at himself. There was a large gash across his chest.

"H-he cut me!?"

"I cut all of you," Akane looked up. Ichigo was standing there, fresh blood dripping from Zangetsu.

"No way! I didn't see anything! You can't be that fast!" Akane shouted. Ichigo smirked. He raised Zangetsu and disappeared. Akane's eyes widened. Using Ichigo's Bankai speed he jumped into the air. Not a millisecond later Zangetsu crashed into the earth where Akane had been standing not moments ago.

"Such speed…" Akane whispered. Suddenly the demon felt a presence behind him. Akane spun around in the air.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo cried. The substitute Soul Reaper swung the Getsuga fueled blade at Akane. Akane raised his own blade in defense. The blades collided and Akane was sent crashing into the ground. Ichigo landed on the ground a few feet away. He watched as Akane struggled to his feet.

"AAAGHHH! Damn you Ichigo Kurosaki!!!" Akane let loose a getsuga at Ichigo.

"_Aigo Shirogetsuei!"_ The white moon shield appeared in front of Ichigo. The getsuga crashed into it and was sent flying back at Akane. The attack collided with the demon and Akane flew backwards into the wall.

"DAAAAMMMMN!" Akane shouted. Another gash had appeared on his chest.

"Just die already!" Akane cried. Five Akane's appeared out of nowhere. They rushed at Ichigo. The each launched getsuga blasts at Ichigo. Ichigo jumped into the air. One of the Akanes jumped at him. Ichigo twisted over him and sliced at his head. Zangetsu went through the Akane. But just as the first disappeared another jumped at Ichigo. Ichigo launched a getsuga at the Akane.

_Damn! There's too many!"_

Ichigo spun around in the air as he felt someone behind him. One of the Akanes launched a getsuga blast at him. Ichigo rolled away to dodge. The attack missed him by inched. Ichigo landed on the ground, breathing heavily.

_Damn it! How can I fight all these…illusions…? Wait…_

Ichigo recalled something that had happened earlier during the fight.

"_Getsuaga Tensho!" He launched a massive getsuga, intending to take them all out at once. _

"_Oh no you don't!" the Akane's shouted. They each launched their own getsuga at Ichigo's the attacks collided and canceled each other out. _

…_the attacks cancelled each other out… yet it was five getsugas against my one. It was just the real Akanes the managed to hit my attack. That means the illusions getsugas can't hurt me. _

One of the illusion Akane's lunged at Ichigo. Ichigo, however, just stood there, smirking. The Akane raised his sword.

_**SSSLLLK!!!**_

Ichigo's eyes widened. He looked down. The Akane's blade had pierced his chest. The Akane smirked as it disappeared.

"Uhg!" Ichigo fell to his knees, coughing up blood.

_B-but how?_

A cold laughter came from the group of Akane's standing off to the side. The real Akane stepped forward.

"I'll bet you're wondering how my illusion managed to cut you," Ichigo didn't answer. He was too busy coughing up blood. Akane smirked.

"Well, it didn't" Ichigo's eyes widened. He raised his head.

"What…" He whispered hoarsely. Akane smiled coldly.

"look at yourself again," he told Ichigo, Ichigo did. His eyes widened. There was no wound. He had been stabbed but there was no wound. Akane laughed.

"You were right when you thought that my illusions couldn't physically harm you," Akane smiled.

"But that doesn't mean I can't make you feel the pain of such an injury." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"you bastard" Akane smirked.

"Is that all you can do now, Ichigo Kurosaki, insult me? You're pathetic." Akanes illusions disappeared. He continued.

"I'll show you, I'll defeat you using nothing but your own power!" Akane raised his Tensa Zangetsu and charged at Ichigo. Ichigo struggled to his feet. Akane smirked as he swung his blade upward. Ichigo blocked, but the force of the attack sent in into the air. Akane appeared behind him. Akane spun in a circle, having his tail crashing into Ichigo. Ichigo crashed back into the ground. Akane landed gracefully a few feet away.

"How does it feel to have your own speed used against you?" Akane taunted. Ichigo struggled to his feet. He glared at the demon. Growling, Ichigo flash stepped. He appeared behind Akane. He swung his Zanpakuto. His blade crashed into Akane's. Ichigo's eyes widened. Akane smiled hungrily.

"did you forget already? I'm just as fast as you! And far more powerful!" Akane grabbed Ichigo's hand and swung him around. Ichigo was thrown into the ground. Akane raised his sword. Ichigo rolled away as the blade missed him by inches. Ichigo jumped up and flash stepped at the demon. Charging up a Getsuga in his blade he swung at the demon. Just as the blade was about to hit the demon, Akane disappeared.

"Such a powerful attack! Let me try!" Akane appeared behind Ichigo. The demon swung a getsuga fueled blade at Ichigo. Ichigo raised Zangetsu. The blades met. However, Ichigo was sent rolling backwards.

"ugh…" Ichigo moaned as he rolled to a stop. Akane laughed.

"Don't you see Ichigo. I have all you're powers! You cannot hope to defeat me." The demon taunted Ichigo. The demon smirked at Ichigo, who kneeling and breathing heavily.

"What's the matter, Kurosaki, don't have anything smart to say now," Ichigo didn't look up. He kept looking at the ground. Finally he spoke.

"huh…looks like I don't have a choice…" Ichigo whispered. Akane cocked his head.

"Wha…?"

"You said you had all my powers," Ichigo looking up at Akane, "you're wrong." His eyes glowed with determination and anger. Akane almost took a step back, There was something in Ichigo's voice. Something that Akane didn't like.

"What are you talking about? You dumbass. I have all your Soul Reaper power!" Akane shouted. Ichigo smirked as he looked back toward the ground.

"Heh, who said I was talking about Soul Reaper power's…" Ichigo's head shot up. Akane's eyes widened. Ichigo's eyes had turned black. And his pupils were glowing an eerie yellow.

"Take a look, Akane…" Ichigo placed a hand in front of his face. "And let's see you copy this!" Ichigo dragged his hand across his face. A hollow mask formed. In that second his spiritual pressure exploded. The black aura flew everywhere. Akane took a step back. Ichigo tilted his head back.

"_**AAAARRRRRRRROOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!"**_

Akane gasped.

"T-that's a hollow's cry….W-what are you!" Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"I am what I am," Ichigo replied, his voice corrupted. Ichigo raised his blade. And flash stepped. The next thing Akane knew. There was a huge gash across his chest. Akane doubled over.

"Uhg…"

"What are you looking at the ground for?" Akane's head snapped up. Zangetsu was a mere inches from his face. Akane jumped back, but the blade still managed to graze his face. Ichigo rested Zangetsu on his shoulder.

"What's the matter Akane, don't tell me your giving up. Where's the fun in that?" Akane narrowed his eyes.

"Hollow, or Soul Reaper…" Akane raised his blade, "I will kill you!" Akane jumped at Ichigo. Sparks flew as the blades met. Ichigo pushed back Akane. A second later he grabbed the front of the demon's robe and flung him into the ground. Ichigo raised a getsuga fueled blade. Akane's eyes widened. The demon swung his blade upward, catching Ichigo across the chest. Ichigo stumbled back. Akane flash stepped away.

"Running away?" Akane's eyes widened, "Who's pathetic now?" Akane ducked as Zangetsu passed over his head.

_**SKINK!!! SKINK!!! SHINK!!!**_

_**SHINK!!! SHINK!!! SHINK!!!**_

The two warriors continued to battle. Ichigo was gaining the upper hand.

Akane jumped backwards. Blood was dripping all around him.

"How…can he be human?" he demon whispered. A Gestuga flew at him. Akane rolled away. He got back up slowly. Ichigo was standing a few dozen feet away. Akane narrowed his eyes.

"How can you have such power?" Ichigo tilted his head slightly.

"I don't have to tell you anything." He replied. Akane narrowed his eyes. What was with this guy.

"Why do you fight. Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Again, I don't have to tell you anything,"

"Just think. Even if you do defeat me, You cannot defeat my master. Even with this strange power of yours" Ichigo's expression was unreadable behind his mask. After a minute he said…

"Maybe not…" His eyes narrowed behind his hollow mask, "But at least I'll have defeated you," Ichigo raised his sword. Akane sighed.

"It's time to end this then, huh?" He didn't have much strength left. And from the look of it, neither did Ichigo.

"Very well," Akane said, "I have no choice, but to kill you with this." Akane's spiritual pressure started to build up.

"So all I have…" Akane raised his sword, "…is this one final attack." Akane's spiritual pressure exploded. Ichigo got into a battle stance. A second latter his own spiritual pressure exploded.

"I will not lose, Ichigo Kurosaki" Akane said, determined.

"We'll see about that," Both raised their own blades. Their spiritual pressures were at maximum. With one last glare, the two charged at each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia was staring into the dark void when.

_**BOOM!!!**_

Rukia was thrown backwards.

"ugh… What the hell!?" She said as she got up. Her eyes widened. The darkness had disappeared. But there was too much smoke. She couldn't see the two fighters. However, There was one thing she could see. The cracks in the walls. The Temple was collapsing.

_**CRACK!**_

The ceiling started to cave in. Rukia dodged around as pieced of rock threatened to land on her.

_Damn! I've got to get out of here!_

She looked up. Part of the ceiling had collapsed, and she could see stars on the other side.

_Outside_

She flash stepped.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rukia landed a hundred feet away from the temple. She watched as the walls gave in. In a matter of seconds, the temple was just a big pile of rocks. She stared at the ruble.

"Ichigo…" she whispered.

_Idiot…you'd better be okay._

Her eyes widened as she caught the silhouette of a person amongst the ruble. She didn't move.

_Is it Ichigo…or the demon? _

She watched as the person rested his blade on his shoulder. The person raised his head. He turned in the direction Rukia was standing in. The person started to walk towards her. Rukia grabbed the handle of her Zanpakuto. She wasn't taking any chances. The figure got closer. Suddenly, Rukia caught a flash of orange. She let out a breath she didn't even knew she was holding.

"Ichigo!" She cried happily. Her smile only got bigger as Ichigo emerged from the smoke. Ichigo smirked.

"What? You didn't think I would lose did you?" Rukia smiled.

"Idiot, of course not,"


	38. End game begin

"Well, that should do it," Rukia said as she stepped back, "Now could you try to stay in one piece for more than five seconds this time?" Ichigo smirked as he stretched his newly healed arm.

"I'll try," He stood up and examined himself. He looked back at Rukia.

"I'm impressed. I'm as good as new," Rukia 'hmmfed' and looked away.

"Well what do you expect, it's not like I wasted any energy in that last fight." Her expression darkened. Ichigo's face softened.

"Rukia…" He started.

"What!?" She snapped. Ichigo's eyes widened for a second. But they soon returned to that soft gaze.

"Rukia, come on. You're not…"

"Weak? Don't lie to me Ichigo. I was of absolutely no use in that fight." She was almost shouting now.

"I had to just stand there and watch while that demon hurt you. I felt...I felt so damn useless!"

"Rukia," Ichigo said, worried about his friend. "Rukia, listen to me, you're not…"

"You know, J-just drop it Ichigo," She said as she turned away, "Let's just get back to the Seireitei," She started to walk away. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia had turned her back to Ichigo and started to walk away. Suddenly she saw something flash on the corner of her vision. Reacting instinctively she brought up both her arms. A foot slammed into then. She pushed it away and spun around, just in time to see Ichigo's other foot swinging down on top of her. She raised her arms again and blocked the attack.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She shouted. Ichigo ignored her. He instead spun around, about to deliver another kick to her side. Rukia jumped up and dodged the attack. Still in the air she decided she'd had enough. She lashed out with her foot. It caught Ichigo under the chin. He fell to the floor with a thud. Rukia landed on top of him. Scowling she grabbed the front of his robe.

"What the hell is with you!?" She screeched at him. Ichigo smirked.

"Only took you one kick, nice," He said with a stupid grin. Rukia's eyes widened as she realized what had happened. She stared at Ichigo as she got off him. Ichigo smirked as he got up and dusted himself off. He then turned his gaze toward her. He smiled softly as he placed a hand on her head.

"Don't belittle yourself, you idiot," He said, "Rukia… you're as strong as most captains. Don't you ever put yourself down like that." Rukia stared up at him in wonder. Ichigo patted her head.

"Just because you couldn't help in one fight doesn't make you weak," He told her, "It doesn't matter how strong you, or I am, there's always someone stronger." Rukia looked up at him,

"Oh yeah, well who's stronger than you?" She asked. Ichigo smirked as he rubbed his chin.

"Most of the time it's you," he said, "you know, that kick really hurt," Rukia couldn't help but smile. They just stared at each other for a few seconds. After about a minute Rukia looked away blushing.

"Hey…Ichigo…" Ichigo tilted his head, "….thanks…" Ichigo smirked.

"Don't mention it," He said to her, "I'll always be there for you. To give you the kick in the ass you sometimes need. Just like you always do." Rukia smiled as she remembered all the times Ichigo had needed a good kick to the ass. And she had always gladly given it. She spun around as she heard a 'shink' of metal. Ichigo was strapping the black Tensa Zangetsu to his side.

"I-Ichigo!" he looked over at her.

"Gotta go," he said simply. Rukia's mouth fell open.

"A-are you insane!? You can't go now! You may be all healed but you have to be exhausted! You need to rest!"

"Rukia, the faster we get back to the Seireitei, the better." His eyes narrowed, "I have to stop Kagai," Rukia was looking at him like he was crazy. Ichigo smirked.

"Oh come on, I'm fine. One more fight isn't going to kill me," Rukia looked down at the ground.

"You don't know that…" Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah I do…" He frowned slightly at Rukia's expression. He sighed.

"H-How about this…" he started nervously. Rukia looked up at him.

"When this is all over…we can go back home. And…take a break," Ichigo rubbed the back of his head nervously, "from all this Soul Reaper stuff, for a few weeks…J-just the two of us." Ichigo was blushing like mad now. He continued.

"I can't really hurt myself if we do that…right?" Ichigo finished. He looked over at Rukia. She was just looking at him. After a few minutes, she smiled.

"sure…I'd like that…" Ichigo grinned.

"Then that's what we'll do," Rukia looked up at him.

"You promise?" She asked. Ichigo smiled softly.

"I promise," Nothing was said for a few minutes. They were just looking at each other. Then…

_**Smack!**_

"Ow, what the…!" Ichigo shouted at Rukia.

"Fool, what are you still doing here? Don't you have to get back to the Seireitei?" She smirked. Ichigo just looked at her for a second. Then smirked as well.

"Yeah alright," He stood up. Making sure Zangetsu was secured to his waist he turned back to Rukia.

"Don't take forever getting back," He said. With that he disappeared. With the speed of his Bankai he was already far away.

Rukia looked up into the sky. The stars twinkled above her. After a few seconds she smirked.

"Heh, of all the people to fall in love with…" She smiled as started to flash step back toward the Seireitei.

_Too bad I wouldn't have it any other way…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagai Hitokagai was standing on one of the few remaining buildings. He gazed out over the flaming remains of the Southern Seireitei.

"Such a beautiful sight…" The demon leader said admiringly. The commander of the demon army, Takeshi appeared beside him. The commander bowed.

"Master…" He greeted in respect.

"How goes the war?" Kagai asked, still gazing over the ruined land.

"As you already know, we have control over the Sothern Seireitei. We have almost won in the west, but the north is proving to be quite difficult."

"Casualties?" Kagai asked. The commander suddenly seemed very nervous.

"Tell me, whatever they are, it will not change our victory."

"Uh, yes sir….Um… Sir, General Hebi, and General Konchuu have both been destroyed. And…" Takeshi trailed off.

"Yes…"

"Master, Katashi… has been killed…" Kagai narrowed his eyes.

"I see…" Takashi looked up at his master.

"Master…?"

"It's a pity…nothing more,"

"Yes master,"

"Now tell me, Takeshi," The demon leader continued, seemingly unaffected by the loss of two generals and his second in command.

"How were my generals defeated?"

"Uh… Apparently, a Soul Reaper called Renji Abarai single handedly killed Konchuu and The Ryoka that remained in the Seireitei are responsible for the death of Hebi." Kagai sighed.

"I told them that the ryoka were not to be underestimated," Takeshi bowed again.

"Yes master, you did,"

"If we continue to place fools that them in places of command then…" There was a black flash on the corner of Kagai's vision.

_**BAM!!!**_

The thing rammed into Kagai before he could react. He felt something grab the front of his cloak. Before Kagai could do anything he was thrown into ground. A whole twenty stories from where he had been standing.

The crater that formed around his caused smoke to fly everywhere. Kagai stood up slowly. With a smirk he cracked his neck, making it seem like he had only tripped. The smoke started to clear. Kagai smiled as he saw who had attacked him.

"Ah…Ichigo Kurosaki, you've finally joined us," The smoke cleared away, revealing Ichigo, robe flowing and Tensa Zangetsu in hand.

"I see Akane proved to be no challenge for you, A pity, he was a good warrior," Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"You're one hell of a bastard, aren't you?" Ichigo said coldly, "you'd sacrifice your subordinates just like that?"

"I would, if it would help further my goals."

"Like I said, one hell of a bastard," For a minute the two said nothing. They just glared at each other. Finally Kagai smiled.

"So, this is it huh? You're going to try and stop me aren't you," Ichigo glared.

"I _will_ stop you,"

"Will you now? It'd be foolish of you to think so. Then again I'm sure Sosuke Aizen probably thought the same thing. Heh, poor man, trying to become a god. A rather pathetic attempt to find purpose in one's life, don't you agree?" Ichigo said nothing.

"I see we are beyond words then," Kagai drew his sword. He smiled coldly at Ichigo.

"Then let's go…Ichigo, Kurosaki…l see what happens, when an unstoppable force, meets and immovable object." At once both their spiritual pressures exploded. The remaining buildings started to crumble at the immense power circling the area.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At once, both fighters disappeared. The reappeared in a clash twenty feet in the air. Ichigo pushed his sword forward. Kagai smirked.

"Well, gotten stronger have we? I'm impressed." Kagai whipped his tail around. Ichigo jumped away to avoid the attack. He fell in the air.

"_Getsuga Tensho!_" He shouted. The moonfang flew towards Kagai. With a smirk, Kagai swung his sword. The getsuga shattered. Ichigo landed on the ground. Kagai fell above him. There was a clash as their sword met. Ichigo was being pushed into the ground.

"Is this all you have?" Kagai taunted. Growling Ichigo pushed upward. Kagai jumped back. Ichigo flash stepped after him. He reappeared in front of the demon leader. Kagai smirked.

"A flash step is useless against me!"

_**SHHLLLLK**_

Kagai's eyes widened. Ichigo was now behind him. His Zanpakuto was biting into the demons shoulder. Ichigo smirked.

"Did you think that a flash step was the extent of my speed?" Kagai snarled. He grabbed Zangetsu with his bare hands. Ichigo's eyes widened as he was thrown to the ground. After landing Ichigo looked up. Kagai was falling toward him, blade pointed at his chest. Ichigo quickly dodged.

"Did you think that was the extent of mine?" Ichigo's eyes widened. He spun around. An instant later Kagai's sword slid across his side.

"Urg!!!" Ichigo jumped back, clutching his side. Kagai frowned.

"It's not possible for you to have beaten Akane using the level of power you're using now," Akane said coldly.

"Are you…actually holding back on me?" Ichigo smirked.

"You mean like you are on me?" He answered. Kagai frowned.

"Come on, I know about the demons _Naiteki Daraku._Why don't you show yours. Or do you think I'm not worth it?" Kagai frowned again.

"I…do not have a _Naiteki Daraku_ release." He said simply. Ichigo got a surprised look on his face. But he quickly replaced it with a smirk.

"Is that so…Well then I guess that means you really aren't holding back." Kagai glared at him.

"You..are fool, Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo frowned.

"Wha…"

"Did you not ask yourself. How, of all the Demons in the universe. Could I, the one that does not possess a _Naiteki Daraku _release, could have become the Leader of the Demons." Ichigo was staring at the Demon leader. A bad feeling was washing over him.

"You want me to stop holding back, very well, Ichigo Kurosaki, I shall honor your request. Just know, by doing this, you have sealed your fate." Kagai placed a hand on the side of his blade near the hilt. Ichigo watched as the Demon leader ran his hand along the side of his blade. His eyes widened as the blade suddenly glowed white.

"Bring an end to all things…" Kagai Hitokagai said softly, "_Harumagedon…" _Ichigo watched wide eyes as the sword stared to transform.


	39. Sins of the past

"Bring an end to all things…" Kagai said softly, "_Harumagedon…"_ Ichigo's eyes widened as the sword glowed white.

"No way…" Ichigo whispered hoarsely.

The sword started to grow longer. Another blade formed on the other side, making it double-edged. The hilt turned gold and expanded until it was easy two feet long. The guard sprouted spikes that curved upwards. Suddenly the sword stopped growing. It was now at least five feet in length.

Kagai gripped the sword. He smirked at Ichigo, who was staring with an astonished expression on his face.

"A-a Zanpakuto…" Ichigo croaked, "but…y-you're a…"

"A demon?" Kagai finished for him. He smiled coldly, "Yes, I am…now…" Ichigo stared in confusion.

"What…?" Kagai's smile got wider.

"Let me show you something, Ichigo Kurosaki," The demon leader grabbed the front of the huge over-coat covering. With a smirk he tore it off. Ichigo's eyes widened even further.

"That's…not possible…" Ichigo whispered. Kagai Hitokagai now stood there…in full Soul Reaper attire.

"This… is the reason why I don't have a _Naiteki Daraku _release."

"Y-you're a Soul Reaper!?" Kagai smiled.

"I was…once…"

"…what do you mean?" Ichigo asked. Kagai smirked.

"It happened over five thousand years ago…" he began. "I was a Soul Reaper, I fought Hollows, I protected humans, the like….but…" Kagai's eyes narrowed.

"It was not enough…" Ichigo stared.

"What do you mean?"

"The Hollows get hungry, the Hollows attack humans, Soul Reapers kill the hollows. Hollows kill Soul Reapers. Then it starts all over again. A never ending cycle. One I grew tired of quickly." Kagai raised his blade and rested it on his shoulder.

"I wanted a more…permanent solution…" A dark feeling suddenly swept through Ichigo.

"Do you know what it's like…Ichigo Kurosaki? To watch comrades you've known for hundreds of years, to be killed right in front of you…by those damned hollows? A horrible feeling… I never wanted to watch another friend die before my eyes again…" Kagai's eyes darkened.

"So..that's when I tried to convince the Soul Society of my idea…" Kagai glared at Ichigo, "Leave the human world to the Hollows…" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What!"

"The amount of souls that exist in the world of the living is enormous. Enough to support the hollows for thousands of years. If the hollows are preoccupied there…then they won't come here…and my comrades would no longer be put in danger." Kagai sighed.

"Needless to say…the Soul Society did not appeal to my idea. The council at that time rejected me, and labeled me as insane…" Kagai smiled coldly.

"…So I killed them…" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Shit…" He whispered, "you freakin are insane…" Kagai glared at Ichigo.

"Am I…? Well, after my little fun with the Central forty-six. I was branded a traitor, and sentenced to be executed… and I was…" Confusion came across Ichigo's face.

"What… but…"

"Somewhere in the cycle of rebirth…something happened…My soul was not reincarnated into another body. Instead, I was thrown out of that cycle…my memories intact, my formless soul wandered for hundreds of years… Then… something happened. I don't know quite what… One second I didn't exist…the next, I was lying in the hot sands of _Keibatsu_…as a demon…" Kagai smiled.

"I cheated death… I was alive…and I was angry…" Kagai frowned, hate consuming his eyes, "The Soul Society threw me out…rejected me…even though I was trying to help them…they killed me…and in turn let my comrades die fighting the Hollows….I wanted revenge." As he said this an evil smile consumed the demon leaders face.

"And the rest…as they say…is history… I became the leader of the demons…and after many years…they became my people. My comrades… They had been banished by the Soul Society, just like I had. We had one common goal…revenge…" Kagai raised his sword into the air.

"And now…after thousands of year…we are getting it… The Soul Society will fall. And the human world…" Kagai smirked, "Shall perish…" Ichigo just stared at the demon leader. After a second he glared.

"You sick bastard…I can't believe you did all that stuff!" Kagai smirked.

"You can't? I did what I did too protect my comrades."

"You're freakin contradicting yourself! You said earlier that you didn't care what happens to your subordinates…"

"I care about my peoples well being…if sacrifices must be made…so be it…"

"You bastard!"

"Why are you so angry Ichigo Kurosaki?" Kagai asked. "I'm just protecting my people. I understand you have very much the same philosophy…" Ichigo glared.

"Don't…you…ever…compare me to you!" Ichigo shouted, "I would never sacrifice anyone. Every one's life is important to me!" Kagai frowned.

"I see that trying to reason with you is pointless. I am of one opinion, you are of another…So…there is only one thing left…" Kagai raised his sword and pointed it at Ichigo.

"It's time for you to die…Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo raised Zangetsu.

"…try it…" Kagai smiled, with a flash he disappeared. Ichigo quickly raised his Zanpakuto. Kagai's blade crashed into it from above. Kagai smirked.

"You've gotten better!" Ichigo pushed upwards. Kagai jumped away from him. Ichigo flash stepped. He appeared behind Kagai. With a roar he swung his sword. Kagai twisted around and kicked Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo flew into the ground. Kagai smiled as he fell to the ground. Smoke flew up from the spot Ichigo had landed.

"But not good enough…" Suddenly Kagai felt a presence behind him. His eyes widened.

"No, he couldn't have recovered that quickly!" He spun around. A black blade slide through the demon leader side.

"Urg!" Ichigo smirked. Kagai growled. He grabbed Zangetsu and tore it from his side. Still holding onto the blade he pulled Ichigo toward him. Kagai swung his blade up. Ichigo yanked the blade from Kagai's grip and jumped back. But he was too late. The tip of Kagai's zanpakuto sliced across Ichigo's chest. Ichigo fell to the ground, spilling fresh blood. Kagai landed gracefully.

"Impressive…most impressive…" Ichigo gripped his blade as he stood up.

"_Getsuga_…." He whispered, "_Tensho!!!"_ Ichigo swung his blade upward. The black moon fang sped towards Kagai. With a smirk, Kagai swung his sword. The blade and moon fang met and the getsuga shattered.

"That it?" Kagai smirked. Ichigo disappeared. Kagai's eyes widened. There was a flash from above. Kagai raised his Zanpakuto. A getsuga fueled blade crashed into Kagai's sword. Kagai felt his blade being pushed back. He smiled.

"Interesting way to use such an attack," Kagai pushed upwards, "but…it's still not enough…" Kagai pushed his Zanpakuto upward. Ichigo jumped into the air. Kagai appeared behind him. Ichigo's eyes widened as he spun around. Kagai's blade bit into Ichigo's shoulder.

"Uhhg!" Ichigo cried. Kagai yanked out his blade and front flipped in the air. His tail came crashing down on top of Ichigo. Ichigo crashed into the ground. Kagai landed a dozen feet away.

"…why don't you give up…?" Ichigo stood up and glared. He was breathing heavily.

"Shut up…" He spat. He raised Zangetsu.

"_Getsuga Tensho_!" He cried. A moon fang flew at Kagai. The demon sighed.

"This again?" Then his eyes widened.

"No…this…" Ichigo said behind him. Without letting Kagai turnaround he launched another getsuga at Kagai's back. Kagai didn't have enough reaction time. The second moon fang crashed into Kagai followed quickly by the first. Blood spattered everywhere. Kagai stuck his sword into the ground. Blood poured from his wounds.

"Damn…you…" He hissed. Ichigo jumped away.

"You're better than I thought…" Kagai whispered, still looking at the ground. Then the demon smiled.

"I guess you deserve to see this…" Kagai stood up straight, blood had stopped pouring from his wounds. Kagai raised his Zanpakuto and pointed it at Ichigo.

"This…is the power of my Zanpakuto…" He raised his other hand and pointed two fingers at Ichigo.

"Hado four…" He whispered. "_Byakurai…_" A lightning bolt the size of a train shot toward Ichigo.


	40. Heavy Heart, Hollow Cry

Ichigo quickly jumped into the air. The enormous burst of white lightning shot under him.

_What the hell? I've never seen a Byakurai spell that big!_

"Its power is amazing, is it not?" A voice behind him said. Ichigo spun around. Kagai smirked.

"Hado one…_Sho," _Ichigo was sent flying backwards. There was a crash as he slammed into the ground.

"Agh!" Ichigo coughed up some blood. Kagai landed on the ground gracefully. He smiled as he saw Ichigo try to stand up.

"Oh no…we can't have you getting up just yet," He pointed his hand forward.

"Bakudo nine…" Kagai smirked, "_Geki…_" A red light engulfed Ichigo. Ichigo froze in place, he was kneeling on one foot and he was staring at Kagai with a look of amazement. Kagai smiled coldly.

"Have you figured it out now? Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ichigo glared at Kagai.

_Damn it! I…can't move! This spell…it's too strong! But it's just a level 9 Bakudo…I should have no problem breaking this! Why the hell is it so strong!?_

"No…then let me give you another hint…" He raised his left hand. A red orb formed before the demon leader's palm.

"Hado thirty-one…_Shakkaho_…" The red orb flew toward Ichigo. Ichigo could do nothing but watch as the spell crashed into him. The Bakudo spell broke and Ichigo flew backwards into a nearby building. There was an explosion as he crashed through the wall. Smoke flew everywhere. Kagai stood perfectly still, gazing at the hole Ichigo had made. For a few moments nothing happened. Kagai frowned.

"Hmm…Did I kill him already?" Suddenly there was a flash of black. Ichigo appeared above him. The black Zangestu was just inches away from the top of Kagai's head. Kagai quickly raised his sword. There was a crash as the blades met. Kagai smirked. He raised his other hand.

"Hado eleven…_Tsuzuri Raiden_…" Electricity ran through Kagai's blade. Zangetsu acted as a conductor in this attack. Ichigo was a rammed by a powerful electric attack. Ichigo flew black wards. He rolled on the ground until he hit the wall. He spat up blood as he stood up.

"Damn it! What the hell?" Kagai smirked.

"Don't you get it Kurosaki?" The demon leader taunted, "This is the power of my _Harumagedon._" He raised his hand. Lighting danced on his fingers.

"It allows me to use any sort of Dido with maximum effect with no effort on my part." He pointed his hand at Ichigo.

"So I can do this…quite easily. Hado four…_Byakurai_," An enormous bolt of lightning shot at Ichigo. Ichigo leaped into the air to avoid the attack. The attack passed by beneath him.

_Damn it!_

Ichigo landed on the ground. The Demon leader was suddenly on top of him. Kagai brought his sword crashing down. Ichigo raised Zangetsu. Sparks flew as the blades met. Ichigo pushed up wards. Kagai jumped back into the air. Ichigo flash stepped behind the demon.

"_Getsuga Tensho!" _He roared. The black moon fang flew at the demon leader. Kagai spun around. He smirked.

"Hado Fifty-four…_Haien_," He smiled. A purple blast flew at the getsuga. There was an explosion as the attacks crashed together. Ichigo growled.

_Damn Damn!_

Kagai landed on the ground. He smirked up at Ichigo.

"Hado Fifty-eight…_Tenran…"_ A tornado like blast flew at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't have time to dodge. The attack hit dead on. The blast carried Ichigo and crashed him into a wall. Kagai smirked.

"Hado Thirty-Three…_Sokasui_…" A blue orb of light flew at Ichigo. The attack sent him flying through the wall. Smoke flew everywhere. There was a rumbling as the building started to crumble. Kagai smiled coldly as the building came crashing down. Dust and smoke covered the air.

"So much for…"Kagai frowned. The demon leader narrowed his eyes. He could just make out a silhouette among the smoke. The shape just stood there. Neither one moved. Suddenly a pair of glowing red eyes opened on the silhouette before the demon. Kagai's eyes widened. Suddenly the tip of Zangestu was inches away from his face. Kagai jumped back, but the blade still grazed his cheek.

Kagai smiled as he saw the Substitute Soul Reaper.

"So… you're finally using it…" Ichigo glared at the Demon leader behind his hollow mask. Kagai smirked. He raised his Zanpakuto.

"Are you ready to continue?" He taunted. Ichigo disappeared. He reappeared behind the demon leader. A getsuga fueled blade swung at Kagai. Kagai raised his sword. The blades met. Kagai felt himself being pushed back. He frowned and raised his other hand.

"Hado four…_Byakurai_," His eyes widened as Ichigo grabbed his hand. The Kido was negated.

"That tricks not gonna work on me twice!" Ichigo's corrupted voice shouted. Kagai glared. Still holding on to Kagai, Ichigo swung his sword. The blade bit into Kagai's chest. The demon leader hissed. He sent his tail crashing into Ichigo. Ichigo was sent rolling away. Kagai grabbed his bleeding chest. He growled.

"It seems I have underestimated you…" He hissed, "Your hollow side is powerful indeed," Ichigo stood back up. He glared at the demon leader. Kagai smiled as he raised his left hand. A soft greenish light engulfed his hand. He ran his hand over the wound on his chest. The wound disappeared.

"Simple scratches like that will not defeat me." The Demon leader smirked. The demon leader raised his hand.

"Bakudo thirty…_Shitotsu Sansen" _Three beams of light formed a triangle around Ichigo. Ichigo was frozen. Kagai smirked.

"Do you see now? You can never beat me…" Ichigo struggled to break the spell. Kagai smirked.

"You'll find that that is not an easy spell to break. You just don't have enough power." Ichigo stopped struggling. He glared at the demon leader. Kagai smirked.

"You realize it now, don't you? You had this foolish dream that you could actually win…" Kagai frowned.

"You never could… You may have defeated Aizen…But I am…"

"Shut up…" Kagai frowned.

"What…?"

"I said Shut up!" Ichigo shouted, "I don't give a damn about who you are! I have to win!" Ichigo glared.

"So I will!" Black spiritual energy started to pour out of Ichigo. It quickly encased his prison. Kagai's eyes widened.

"What!" The black aura was swirling everywhere. A large rumbling sound pounded against Kagai's ears. Nearby building started to crumble because of the power swirling around.

_**CRACK!!!**_

The Bakudo spell started to crack. Kagai took a step back.

"He's overwhelming the spell!" Ichigo roared and the spell shattered. Kagai growled. Ichigo, now freed, flash stepped at the demon. Kagai raised his sword. Zangetsu crashed into it. Ichigo disappeared again. Zangestu flew at the demons back. Kagai spun around, again deflecting the blow. He smirked.

"Is that it?" Ichigo flash stepped into the air, right above Kagai.

"_Getsuga Tensho_!" He roared. The moon fang flew at Kagai. Kagai swung his sword. The getsuga shattered. Kagai frowned. Ichigo had disappeared. The demon leader suddenly felt some one behind him. He spun around. Zangestu bit into the demon chest. The wound was wide and deep. Kagai's eyes widened.

"What!" Kagai jumped back. Ichigo had disappeared again. Kagai's eyes widened as a black blade suddenly crashed into his shoulder. Ichigo was before him.

"You wanted power, I'll show you power!" Ichigo yanked his blade out of Kagai's shoulder and sliced upwards. The blade slid across the Demon leader's chest. Kagai staggered back.

"Damn you!" He growled, "That's enough!" Ichigo lunged at him. Kagai raised his hand.

"Bakudo Sixty-one! _Rikujōkōrō_!" Six beams of light crashed into Ichigo. They rammed into his waist, holding him in place. This spell was over thirty levels stronger than the last binding spell Kagai used, Ichigo couldn't move. Kagai hissed.

"It's time for you to die, Ichigo Kurosaki…" He raised his hand. Ichigo glared.

"Go to hell…" He said coldly. Black spiritual energy poured out of him. Ichigo struggled against the spell. Suddenly his eyes widened. Kagai had grabbed onto the front of his robe. Kagai raised his left hand. Lighting danced on his fingertips.

"Hado four…_Byakurai…" _Lightning enveloped his hand. He moved it until it was inches away from Ichigo's chest. Ichigo's eyes widened. Kagai frowned.

"I know what you're thinking. With my power, This spell at such a close range will kill us both… Well, you're right…But…" The lighting started to get smaller, until it was a just a small orb in Kagai's fingers, "If I condense it…I can do this…" The lighting shot from his hand, piercing Ichigo right through the center of his chest…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo's mask shattered. Kagai stepped back and released the Bakudo. Ichigo fell to the ground, unmoving. Kagai frowned.

"You were a strong one…Ichigo Kurosaki…But…nothing will stop me…from my vengeance…" Kagai turned around. He started to walk away.

"Master!" Takeshi appeared, kneeling before the demon leader.

"Takeshi…" The commander looked up at Ichigo, who was lying a few dozen feet away, blood was starting to pool around him.

"…is…is he…?"

"Dead…" The demon leader started to walk away, "let us go…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I…can't feel anything…_

_Everything's…gone dark…_

_Did…did I lose…?_

"_Hado four..Byakurai…" Ichigo looked down. There was a hole in his chest. His mask shattered and blood started pouring. His vision went dark as he fell to the ground._

…_I…lost…_

…_I…_

…_._

…_._

…_failed…_

…

…

…_I'm sorry…_

…_everyone…_

_I wanted to protect you…_

…_but I couldn't…_

_...I'm sorry…_

…_Dad…Karin… Yuzu...I never got to say goodbye..._

_..I'm…sorry…_

…_Chad… you were a great friend...no... you were like my brother…_

…_Orihime…I would have died a long time ago if it weren't for you…You've saved me…and everyone else I care about…Thank you…my friend…_

…_Renji…We were enemies first…but we became comrades…friends…because we wanted to protect something precious to us… thanks…_

…_Uryu…For some reason…you were always there…always helping…in the end…It didn't matter that I was a Soul Reaper, and you a Quincy… You were a great rival…and a great friend…._

…

…

…

…_And Rukia…_

"_It's close..I can feel it.." The strange girl said. A vein propped in Ichigo's head. She just jumped into his room and then ignores him?_

"_How this for close Jerk-off!" He said kicking the girl in the butt…_

"_You want to know…"She turned around…"Then I'll tell you…I'm a Soul Reaper…"_

"_Give me that blade…Soul Reaper," Ichigo said, smiling._

"_My name is Rukia…Rukia Kuchiki…" She replied, smiling as well…_

"_Well what do you know…If I didn't know better, I'd say you actually care about what happens to me," Rukia smirked. Ichigo smirked and looked down._

"_Heh…I guess I do…"_

"_Ichigo!" Ichigo raised and turned his head. Rain dripped over his eyes, but he would recognize that person anywhere. She was standing there, soaked. Her face was filled with unmistakable worry. He smirked._

"_Hey…What took you so long…" He smiled as he saw her face light up. It was filled with relief. _

"_Ichigo you fool.." She said, smiling, "You told me… to stay out of it…" He smiled._

"_And you thought I was serious…?" _

"_Don't move!" She shouted. He froze, blood was pouring from his wound, but he paid no attention to it, all his focus was on the girl in front of him._

"_Take even one step…or try to come after me! And I'll…I'll" She choked, fighting as hard as she could to hold back tears… and losing…_

"_I will never ever forgive you!" She finished. His eyes widened. He could see the tears in her eye. And the sadness on her face…_

"_Rukia…" He said, not facing her, "I've come to get you out of here," He looked over, Her face was a mixture of disbelief and sadness..._

"_What kind of look is that?" He demanded, "I've come here to save you! You could at least try to act like you're happy!" Her eye's started to water._

"_You fool Ichigo!" She said, "I told you never to try to come after me. I told you! I'd never forgive you if you did!..."_

_He stood there in the air. Flames flicked everywhere. She looked up at him. Her face consumed with amazement. He smirked at her._

"_Hey," He smirked. She gasped._

"_I-Ichigo!" He smiled. She looked down. Suddenly her head shot back up._

"_Idiot! I said don't come back!" She shouted at him. His mouth dropped. _

"_Wha!"_

"_What's it going to take for you to finally realize! You can't defeat my brother! He'll kill you for sure this time! I'm not asking you or anyone else to rescue me! I'm resigned to my fate! GO AWAY!..."_

"_Ichigo what are you doing!" She shouted up at him. _

"_Isn't it obvious…" he said. Be twirled Zangestu above his head, "this stand… is about to come crashing down…!" _

"_That's crazy! You can't! You'll only end up killing us both! The Sokyoku is to strong!"_

"_Don't worry about it…" He caught Zangetsu he pointed it toward the stand, "Just shut up and watch…" _

"_Ichi-go.."_

_he plunged the sword into the stand. It exploded. He flash stepped and caught her before she fell. _

"_I don't want you to rescue me you said. Just go home, you said. You know...you talk too much Rukia. It's a good thing I don't listen to you…Now I'll say this once more…I've come here to rescue you." She smiled and looked away, trying to hide her happiness._

"_You fool…I'm...I'm not going to thank you…" He smiled softly._

"_Didn't expect you to…"_

"_Ive decided…Ichigo…to stay here…in the Soul Society… " She said to him. He was caught by surprise. He didn't expect her to want to stay… He didn't want her to stay. At that moment he wanted to grab her and drag her back. Tell her that he'll reject her opinions again. But he couldn't…if he did…what he'd been trying to teach her…to teach her to make her own decisions…would have been for nothing…so he just clenched his hand slightly and smiled._

"_Well that's fine…good for you," He said, in a soft tone he rarely used. _

"_I see you later Rukia…" He said it simply. Like it was a sure thing. Like there were no 'maybe's' about it. She smiled. She felt the same. _

"_Yeah.."She agreed, "Thank you…Ichigo" She called after him. He stopped and turned his head._

"_That's my line…" _

"_Ru-Rukia!?" She frowned. She lept off the window…And kicked him in the face. He staggered back. He was grabbed from behind._

"_Whats the big idea!?" he shouted. She slapped him a few times. _

"_Damn you!" He shouted at her._

"_What's with the wimpy look on your face!?..."_

"_That's the kind of man you have been in my heart Ichigo!" She shouted. Ichigo's eyes widened. He finally got it. Time to stop feeling sorry for himself. She was right…But she didn't need to know that…_

"_Tsk…you're really noisy, you know that?..."_

"_We your namka? Aren't we Ichigo?" He froze for a second…then smiled.._

"_Yeah..that right.."_

…

…

…

…

_Namka…_

…

…

…

_Rukia…You've become a lot more to me than just that… _

…

…

…

_I'm sorry…Rukia…_

_You'll probably be angry at me…for dying like this…_

_I… hope you stay safe…_

…_I promised to protect you…_

…_I promised…_

…

…

_Wait…_

"_When this is all over…we can go back home. And…take a break," Ichigo rubbed the back of his head nervously, "from all this Soul Reaper stuff, for a few weeks…J-just the two of us." Ichigo was blushing like mad now. He continued._

"_I can't really hurt myself if we do that…right?" Ichigo finished. He looked over at Rukia. She was just looking at him. After a few minutes, she smiled._

"_sure…I'd like that…" Ichigo grinned._

"_Then that's what we'll do," Rukia looked up at him._

"_You promise?" She asked. Ichigo smiled softly._

"_I promise," _

…

…

…

_I promised…_

_..and if I die…that promise will be broken…_

…_no…_

_Not just that…_

_If I die…_

…_I won't be able to protect her…_

…_She could die in this war…_

"_You promise? She asked. Ichigo smiled softly. _

"_I promise,"_

…_I promised…_

…_I swore to myself…_

…_That I would protect you…_

…

"_We use that desire against him," Kagai said coldly suddenly there was an evil smile on the Demon leaders face. "Akane, I understand that there was a young woman with Kurosaki when you interrogated him,"_

…

_I...PROMISED!_

_I lost the most important person in my life once! I won't let that happen again!_

_I…WILL NOT LOSE!!!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagai walked away from the unmoving body of the Substitute Soul Reaper. Takeshi fell in step behind him.

"What now master?" Kagai narrowed his eyes.

"It's time to finish this war," He replied. He took a step.

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**_" Kagai froze.

_No…it can't be…he was DEAD!!! _

Kagai spun around. Ichigo was on his knees. His head was tilted toward the sky. A horrible scream was erupting from his throat.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"**_ His spiritual pressure exploded. An enormous black pillar surrounded him and shot into the heavens. Kagai took a step back.

"W-what the hell's happening!"

"_**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!**__"_ Ichigo stood up, still screaming. Then his cry changed.

"_**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOORRRRRRRRRAWWWWWWWWW!!!!"**_Kagai's eyes widened.

_That's the cry of a hollow!_

"_**OOOORRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**_" The black spiritual energy grew even more. Surrounding buildings started to collapse because of the power.

"_**OOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!**_" Ichigo raised his hands and grabbed the front of his robe. There was a tearing sound as the material covering his torso was ripped away. Kagai watched, wide eyed, as the hole he had created in Ichigo's chest grow wider.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- Ohhh….the fights getting good! Wow chapter forty. Please Review. **


	41. Evil Reigns

There was a humongous explosion. Smoke flew everywhere. Nearby building collapsed. Kagai covered his eyes as debris flew everywhere. Suddenly, Ichigo's spiritual pressure disappeared. The area grew quite. Kagai lowered his arm as the smoke started to clear. He could just make out a silhouette in the smoke. Kagai narrowed his eyes.

"Is that you…Ichigo Kurosaki?" Kagai spoke aloud. The thing in the smoke didn't answer. It didn't even move. Finally, the rest of the smoke blew away. Kagai's eyes widened at what he saw.

"What…?" Kagai whispered. Ichigo Kurosaki was standing there, if it could be considered Ichigo at all. His orange hair had grown long and reached down to his waist. A hollow hole was apparent in the center of his chest. Black markings seemed to sprout from that hole and wrap around his neck. His wrists and ankles were covered with red fur. An evil looking mask had appeared over his face. His eyes were as black as night. Blade like horns sprouted from each side of his mask. This was a truly terrifying creature.

Ichigo held out his right hand. There was a glint of black metal. Zangetsu flew through the air into Ichigo's outstretched hand. Kagai narrowed his eyes at the creature before him.

"What…are you…?" He asked. Ichigo said nothing. Kagai glared at him.

"Did you not hear me!? I said what are you!?" The creature tilted its head slightly.

"_**OOOOORRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"**_ The creature roared. It's spiritual pressure exploded. Kagai narrowed his eyes at the amount of power it held. Takeshi, who was beside him, was brought to his knees.

"T-this level of power! It can't belong to a Soul Reaper!" The commander stammered. Kagai stared at the creature before him.

"…It doesn't" Kagai took a step forward.

"It appears that I have underestimated you…Ichigo Kurosaki…To possess a power such as this…It is truly impressive…" Kagai stopped a few dozen feet from Ichigo.

"But I have no more time to fight you. I must end this…now" Kagai pointed his left hand out before him.

"Hado four…_Byakurai_" Blue lighting began to dance on Kagai's fingertips. He aimed the attack at the creature.

"…Perish…" Suddenly Kagai felt a presence behind him. His eyes widened.

_No…._

A hand grabbed onto Kagai's outstretched arm. Kagai felt himself being thrown. Kagai flew into a building. He crashed through the walls. The building rumbled and collapsed. Kagai growled and spat out some blood.

_There's no way he can move that fast!_

Kagai walked out of the ruble heap. Ichigo was standing where Kagai had been moments before. Kagai narrowed his eyes.

"You got lucky. That shall not happen again." Kagai pointed his hand outward.

"Hado thirty three, _Sokasui_!" A blue burst of spiritual energy was fired at Ichigo. The creature just stood there. The attack was now inches away from Ichigo.

_I've got him!_

Suddenly Ichigo disappeared. Kagai's eyes widened. He felt something behind him. Kagai spun around. He brought up his blade. Zangestu rammed into it.

_That wasn't a flash step! That was a Hollows Sonido!_

Kagai felt himself being pushed back. The creature roared. It pushed forward. Kagai was thrown back. The demon leader rolled back a few dozen feet. Kagai growled as he got back up.

"Damn it, just how strong is he!?" He glared at Ichigo. The creature looked back.

"_**AAAARRRRRROOOOOOO!!!**_" It cried. It suddenly dipped its head. A red orb formed between its horns. Kagai's eyes wined

_NO! That's a…!_

A red beam of destruction blasted outward. It rammed into Kagai. The blast tore up the ground and caused nearby building to collapse. Smoke flew everywhere. The creature stood there, staring at where his enemy had been. A silhouette could be seen in the smoke. Then…

"Bankai…" The smoke blew away. Kagai stood there. Yet he had changed. His blade had changed into a broadsword. And wings made out of blades were attached to his back.

"_Aka __Harumagedon__" _**[Bloody Armageddon]**

The creature cocked his head. Then it roared. It lowered its head. Another red orb formed between its horns. Kagai narrowed his eyes.

"Another _Cero?_" The cero was released Kagai raised his left hand.

"Bakudo eighty one, _Danku."_ A rectangular energy barrio formed before Kagai. The cero crashed into it.

"Your cero is strong, yet by bankai increases the power of my shikai by ten times. Your attack will not break my…"

_**CRACK!!!**_

Kagai's eyes widened.

_Not possible. _

The cero shattered the barrier. Kagai jumped away from the attack. The cero passed away beneath him, destroying all in its path.

_How is it possible that he's getting stronger. _

Kagai felt a presence behind him. He spun around and swung his broad sword. The creature caught the blade with its hand. Kagai's eyes widened, then narrowed. He placed his hands out in front of him.

"Hado thirty one! _Shakkaho!"_ The red orb crashed into Ichigo.

_Got him!_

The creatures head poked through the smoke the attack had created, completely unharmed.

_Not possible!_

The creature grabbed onto Kagai's outstretched hand.

_**RRRRIIIP!!!**_

Kagai's arm had been torn clean off. The demon leader hissed. The creature stood in the air as it watched the Kagai fall back to earth. The demon leader crashed into the ground. Blood spattered everywhere. Ichigo slowly lowered himself back to the ground. Kagai looked up and glared at the demon. He was breathing heavily.

"Damn…You…" The creature said nothing. It just watched the demon leader. Kagai just glared at Ichgio for a minute. Suddenly, the glare formed into a smile.

"Heh…well… I congratulate you…Ichigo Kurosaki…I cannot win in this state… I commend you…for making me use this…" With the arm the demon had left, he reached into his shihakusho. He pulled out a small vile. And small, red, round object the size of a marble was inside. The demon leader took out the object. He held in the palm of his hand.

"Have you heard of this object…Kurosaki…It's called the seiryoku. It's the object that I stole from the Soul Reaper headquarters. Once I absorb its power…." Kagai the seiryoku to his chest.

"You will die…" A red light suddenly encased Kagai. The seiryoku disappeared Kagai's spiritual pressure exploded. Wind blew everywhere. Kagai looked up at the creature.

"It's over for you…Ichigo Kurosaki…" A pillar of spiritual energy formed around Kagai. The pressure blew the cloth off Kagai's torso, leaving him bare-chested. There was a blinding light. The Seiryoku formed encased in the middle of Kagai's chest. Kagai's spiritual pressure's power rose even more. The demon leader stood up. He held out his injured arm. There was a red light as the arm regenerated. Kagai flexed it. He smirked at Ichigo.

"Prepare yourself," He grabbed his Zanpakuto, "Ichigo Kurosaki!" Kagai lunged at the creature. He swung his sword. The creature raised Zangetsu. The blades collided. As quick as he had come, Kagai disappeared. He reappeared behind Ichigo. He swung his blade at the creature. Ichigo used sonido and disappeared. Kagai' narrowed his eyes and looked up. Zangetsu came crashing down. Kagai raised his broad sword.

"You're not all powerful anymore!" Kagai smirked. He pushed upward. The creature was thrown into the air. Kagai jumped up into the air and sliced upward. The blade cut into the creature side. The creature let out a roar. It quickly righted itself. It faced Kagai and lowered its head. A _cero_ charged between its horns. Kagai smirked and pointed his free arm out in front of him.

"Hado sixty three, Raikoho!" A massive wave of yellow energy blasted outward at Ichigo. The creature released its _cero_. The two attacks collided. A massive explosion ensured. Smoke blew everywhere. Kagai landed on the ground. He could see nothing through the smoke. Then something blurred on the side of his vision. Kagai raised his sword. Sparks flew as Zangetsu crashed into it. Kagai turned. The creature was there. Suddenly Ichigo disappeared. Kagai spun around. But it was too late. Zangetsu cut into the Demon leader side. Kagai hissed and jumped back.

"Damn!" Kagai's eyes widened again. The creature was behind him again. Kagai spun around. A black blade flew towards him. Kagai raised his blade. The blades met. Kagai kicked out with his foot. It caught the creature in the face. Kagai flipped over the demon. He swung his blade. It bit into Ichigo's shoulder. The creature hissed. It spun around and sliced upwards. The blade sliced across Kagai's chest. The demon leader jumped backwards. Blood dripped form his fresh wound.

_Damn it. Even in this state. He can still get me…_

The creature used Sonido. It appeared right before Kagai. It grabbed onto the Demon leader. Kagai's eyes widened. The creature charged up a _cero_. Kagai growled and held up his hand.

"Hado sixty three! Raikoho!" A yellow and red energy met inches from the users. A huge explosion occurred. The creature flew backwards. Kagai flew backwards. Ichigo crashed into the ground, creating a crater. Kagai flew into the ground. He spat up blood as he stood up. Kagai looked up. The creature was already on its feet. Kagai was breathing heavily. Kagai narrowed his eyes. The creature stared back. Kagai spoke.

"I see now… You are so powerful…If I want to even have a chance of defeating you." Kagai raised his broad sword, "I have to use everything I have." The air was still. Nobody moved. The two warriors just stood there, staring at each other. Suddenly Kagai's spiritual pressure exploded. A huge red pillar on energy exploded around the demon leader. The power kicked up the ruble from the collapsed buildings, causing it to swirl around Kagia. Kagai glared at Ichigo.

"I'm going to attack you with everything I've got, Ichigo Kurosaki," A second later. The creatures spiritual pressure exploded. It apparently had the same idea. The power circulating was causing the whole sector to collapse. Dust and debris flew everywhere as building fell to the ground.

They two warriors stood there, facing each other. Kagai narrowed his eyes. He took one step forward . The creature copied him. Kagai growled. He suddenly sprang forward. The creature did so as well. They charged at each other, spiritual pressures blazing. They brought back their sword as they neared each other. Soon they were only a few feet away from each other. They each charged up their power…and swung.

_**BOOOM!!!!**_

A huge explosion ensured. Obliterating everything in the current vicinity. Smoke flew everywhere. The explosion was seen all throughout the Seireitei. After a few seconds, it soon it became dead quite. Nothing moved.

The smoke started to clear. Two silhouettes could be seen facing each other. Their weapons outstretched. After a few seconds all the smoke disappeared.

_**SPLAT!**_

Blood covered the ground. The two warriors faced each other. Kagai narrowed his eyes. Suddenly…

_**CRACK!!!**_

Ichigo's hollow mask shattered. There was an explosion of energy as the hole in his chest disappeared. His eyes widened as they returned to dark brown. He looked down. A blade was sticking out of his side. Right where his heart was. Ichigo looked up.

"…shit…" Blood sprayed everywhere. Ichigo fell to the ground. Kagai stuck his blade into the ground. He sighed and looked down.

"Impressive…" The seiryoku in his chest shattered, Zangestu had stabbed it. Kagai grabbed the black blade and pulled it out of his chest. He threw it to the ground. Kagai took his blade out of the ground and rested it on his shoulder.

"Most impressive…" He turned around and began to walk away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness was quickly coming over Ichigo. He couldn't feel anything. Everything was going numb.

_I failed…._

He lost consciousness. But not before hearing…

"ICHIGO!!!"


	42. Black Sun Rages

**Authors Note- Some people were confused as to how Kagai managed to beat Ichigo. Well this should clear things up. Kagai had used his Bankai and the ****seiryoku, which greatly increases ones power. So even though Ichigo was in hollow mode it was a pretty even match. Well, on with the story…**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rukia landed on the Seireitei wall's. She narrowed her eyes at the destruction before her. The Seireitei was in ruins. Fire was everywhere, buildings were burning, the dead littered the street. Rukia bit her lip, trying to control the emotions inside her.

_So much destruction…_

A huge blast of spiritual energy shook her from her thoughts. It was coming from the south. Two humongous spiritual pressures were flaring wildly. Rukia immediately recognized one as Ichigo's. She suddenly frowned. There was something different about Ichigo's spiritual pressure. It was darker…corrupted…

"Ichigo…" She whispered. Without a second thought she flash stepped toward the fight.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rukia jumped off one of the remaining buildings. The spiritual pressures were getting stronger. Rukia could tell the fight was reaching a climax. But she was still worried about Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

_It's been like this before…When he lost himself to the mindless hollow inside him…_

Rukia didn't know what to think. On one hand, Ichigo's hollow was incredibly powerful, probably powerful enough to defeat the demon leader. On the other hand, if Ichigo did win. What would happen to him? If Ichigo didn't regain control, and his hollow side was set loose on the world…the demon invasion would be the least of the Soul Society's worries.

_What's going to happen?_

Rukia clenched her teeth.

_No! Worry about that later. Focus on the now! Ichigo's out fighting somewhere. I need to find him now!_

Rukia suddenly froze. Both spiritual pressures had suddenly exploded, reaching unimaginable power levels. Rukia suddenly found it hard to move.

_Such power…I can barely move! What in the world is going on!_

Rukia gathered herself. She still had to make it to Ichigo. She took a step forward.

_**BOOOM!!!!!**_

Rukia was thrown back. The buildings around her shattered. Pieces of debris flew everywhere. Rukia raised her arms to cover her face. Strong winds whipped around everywhere.

_What the hell!_

Suddenly everything fell silent. Rukia lowered her arm. Both spiritual pressures had dramatically dropped. Rukia frowned and jumped onto a large piece of a remaining building. She looked out over her battle field. Her eyes suddenly widened and her blood froze. Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't breathe.

"I-I…I-chigo…" She croaked. Ichigo was facing Kagai. His eyes dull and a broadsword in his side. Rukia watched unable to move, unable to breath, as Ichigo fell to the ground.

_No…no…NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!_

The demon leader stuck his broadsword into the ground. He mumbled something to Ichigo's body. The demon leader then pulled Ichigo's Zangestu out of his chest. He let it drop to the floor. He mumbled something else as he rested his sword on his shoulder. He then turned around and began to slowly walk away.

Rukia was suddenly aware of herself. She saw Ichigo's unmoving body. Panic suddenly enveloped her.

"ICHIGO!" she cried. She flash stepped. In a second she was by his side. She grabbed his back and gently turned him over. She almost cried out when she saw his eyes…lifeless.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" She cried. Her voice filled with despair, "Ichigo!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagai stopped as he heard the commotion behind him. He turned around. He saw the girl kneeling over the boy's body, frantically pleading with him to get up.

Takeshi stepped up beside him.

"Master…?" the commander asked.

Kagai frowned, but did nothing. He simply watched.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I-Ichigo! Please…!" She croaked. Her eyes were beginning to water, Her heart felt like it had been ripped in two. She suddenly felt very, very weak…

"Please, Ichigo! Don't die! Don't die on me! Ichigo!" Ichigo didn't move. Tears began to spill from her eye's they fell and landed on the bloody and unmoving body of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Please don't die…Please don't die…" She croaked, "Ichigo…Ichigo…don't leave me…please…don't leave me!" She gripped his chest. She was feeling very weak. She lowered her head until it rested on his chest.

"Ichigo…Ichigo…Please get up…Please don't leave me… not like this…not now…" Ichigo didn't move. She began to cry harder.

"Ichigo…don't go…don't go…I can't live without you…I need you Ichigo…Ichigo…" She gripped his chest tighter.

"Ichigo I love you!" She cried, "Don't leave me now! I need to tell you how I feel. I need you to be okay Ichigo… ICHIGO!" The Substitute below her didn't move…

"…It's a painful feeling…isn't it…?" A cold voice rang out. Rukia slowly raised her head. Her eyes blury with tears.

"To watch the ones you care and love…die before your eyes…" Kagai said, looking at her, "That's what I wanted to prevent…Yet you Soul Reapers wouldn't have any of it. You banished me. To think…If you had only listened…He would be alive…not lying stone cold _dead_." Something in Rukia snapped at that moment. She raised her head and glared with such a hate it would have made the devil cringe. Her breathing got heavy. Fury and hate radiated off her.

"You…fucking BASTARD!" She launched herself at the demon leader. In a millisecond she drew her Zanpakuto and released it. She swung at the demon leader. Kagai's eyes widened in surprise. He quickly raised his Zanpakuto. The weapons clanged together. Rukia glared at the demon, fire in her eyes. Kagai frowned.

"You are trying to avenge him…But you have no chance…you will only die like him…"

"I don't care! I don't care anymore!" Rukia screamed, "But I'm taking you with me!" She launched a _Hakuren_ at Kagai. Kagai frowned and swung his sword. The ice blast shattered. Kagai frowned, then his eyes widened. Rukia was no longer there. Rukia appeared behind the demon leader. She fired another Hakuren at the demon. Kagai scowled and swung his left hand outward.

"Hado thirty nine, _Enkosen!"_ A shield of spiritual energy formed before the demon leader. The Hakuren smashed into it and shattered. Rukia as on him again. Her blade crashed into his. His eyes narrowed.

"Enough of this," He swung his sword at her. She raised her blade. The swords met. Rukia was overpowered and sent flying back. She rolled onto the ground. Kagai was next to her in an instant. He grabbed her neck and held her up. He leaned in close and hissed…

"You're very frustrating…Don't worry, you shall soon join him…" He began to drag Rukia away. Rukia didn't protest. Her will was shattered. Her anger had disappeared. Only to be replaced with despair and sadness. She couldn't beat him. Ichigo was dead…what was the point…of doing anything? She hung her head as she was dragged away from the battle field.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagai watched Takeshi step up beside him.

"Master?"

"We are done here," Kagai said coldly. The commander nodded.

"Yes Master…but what about…her?" He looked at the small Soul Reaper in Kagai's claws. Kagai dropped Rukia.

"I don't care what you do with her, I have no interest." An evil smirk suddenly enveloped the commander face.

"Yes sir," He grabbed the unmoving Rukia. He held he up by the neck of her Kimono.

"Well, well, Look at you…" Rukia didn't respond. She just stared at the ground. Takeshi smiled evilly as he reached her. Suddenly…

"_Get…your fucking hands…off her_…" A voice colder than ice said. All three of them froze. Kagai eyes suddenly narrowed.

_No…It cannot be…_

He slowly turned around. His eyes widened. He could not believe it. Ichigo Kurosaki, was standing. Kagai stared in disbelief. Ichigo did not move. Kagai narrowed his eyes and walked a few steps forward.

"Ichigo…Kurosaki…?" Ichigo still did not move. Takeshi frowned and dropped Rukia. She fell to her knees and continued to stare at the supposedly dead man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeshi walked forward. He stepped up beside his master. He stared at the Soul Reaper before him. He frowned. There was not a trace of this guys spiritual pressure. From what he could tell, Ichigo was still dead.

"Master?" He turned towards the demon leader. Kagai said nothing. Takeshi looked back. Then he noticed something. The Soul Reapers eyes were closed.

"M-master!" Takeshi said loudly, "It's alright! He's not even conscious! He…" Ichigo's eyes snapped open. And they were anything but lifeless. They glared at the commander. Takeshi suddenly dropped to his knees. Something about this guy made his legs feel week.

_W-what's going on? There' s nothing to be scared of. Look at him! He can barely stand!_

Takeshi suddenly felt out of breath.

_But…what is this feeling…?_

_This fear…This sense of dread…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagai stared at Ichigo. He spoke.

"How…" He asked simply, "I sense no trace of your spiritual energy. You are still bleeding…You are still wounded…You feel dead to me. You look dead to me…You are dead…I can sense no life in you…" Kagai asked. Ichigo said nothing. He simply looked at the Demon. Kagai narrowed his eyes.

_What is this feeling…?_

"M-master…" A voice croaked beside him. Kagai looked at the kneeling commander. He was staring into the sky with a face filled with unmistakable fear.

"M-master…The sun…" He croaked. Kagai frowned, he turned his gaze to the sky. What he saw made his eyes widen.

"What…in god's name…?" Kagai whispered. The sun…was turning black…A wave of darkness was consuming the sun. It was if god himself had poured black dye into the fiery ball of light. The light around them didn't change at all. It was still bright.

_What…is this…_

Suddenly the sun had been completely consumed by the darkness.

"A black sun…" Kagai whispered.

"Kagai…" Kagai looked down at the mention of his name. Ichigo was still looking at him.

"I swore…that I would defeat you… I will never let you destroy the Seireitei. It is a home for the deceased. A home for the protectors of my world. A home for my friends. A home for the one I love. I will not allow you to destroy it." Kagai suddenly felt a huge power coming towards them. He looked back up at the sky. His eyes widened.

Black pillars of fire connected to the black sun shot down from the sky. They crashed into the ground around Ichigo. They swirled around him. God like power radiating off of them. What was left of the building around were instantly turned dust. A harsh wind whipped around. Pulling and yanking at Kagai's Kimono. Kagai grimaced.

_What…kind of power IS THIS!?_

Ichigo held out his hand. Zangestu rose up from the ground into his grasp. He raised his blade into the sky. The black pillars swarming around the Soul Reaper converged on it tip. Ichigo was suddenly consumed in black energy. There was a hissing sound as all the wounds on his body closed up. Kagai stared as Ichigo's spiritual pressure burst back into existence. His eyes regained their former strength. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and twirled his blade around, pointing it at Kagai. A single black pillar of energy was surrounding him.

"_Kuro-Kaki-Gekido_" **[Black-Fire-Rage]**

"Let's finish this Kagai…" Ichigo growled. He launched himself at the demon leader. Kagai's eyes narrowed and he brought up his sword. Zangestu crashed into his blade. Kagai's eyes widened as he realized he was being pushed back.

"Damn it!" Kagai hissed. Kagai leapt backwards. He pointed his hand out in front of him.

"Bakudo fifty four, _Haien!"_ a purple blast was fired at Ichigo. Ichigo disappeared and the blast crashed into the ground.

"Your aim's a little off," A voice beside Kagai said. Kagai spun around. A black blade ripped into his side. Kagai hissed and swung his broadsword. Ichigo jumped back. Kagai frowned.

_Damn, he's faster than before!_

His eyes narrowed.

_But this power, it's not as powerful as his hollow form. I can still win._

"This time, I'll make sure you stay dead!" Kagai ran his left hand over his chest, healing his wounds. He then pointed his hand outward.

"Bakudo sixty three, _Raikoho_!" A yellow blast of lighting shot at Ichigo. Ichigo disappeared, once again dodging the attack. He reappeared a few feet away from Kagai, but the demon leader was ready.

"_Raikoho!"_ Another blast was shot at Ichigo. Ichigo disappeared again. The blast crashed into the ground. He reappeared quickly and then just as quickly disappeared again. Suddenly it looked like there were a dozen Ichigo's running around him.

_Such speed!_

"You'll still have to move faster than that!" Kagai yelled. He disappeared and reappeared before Ichigo. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and brought up his sword. Kagai's broadsword crashed into it. Kagai grabbed Ichigo's arm. He then lashed out with his tail. It smashed into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo was sent flying back. Ichigo twisted in midair and landed on his feet. Ichigo held his sword out in front of him. Kagai frowned and leapt forward. Ichigo jumped up into the air.

"_Getsuga Tensho_!" A huge black moon fang flew at Kagai. Kagai just barely dodged the attack. Kagai jumped at Ichigo. He held his left hand outward.

"Die! Hado eighty eight! _Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!"_ A giant blue blast of energy flew at Ichigo. This was Kagai's strongest Kido attack. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and held his sword out in front of him. He didn't have time to dodge.

The blast crashed into him. Kagai smirked.

_Got him._

The blast cleared away. Ichigo was standing in the air. He was bleeding in multiple areas. He coughed, hacking up blood. He glared at the demon leader.

"You've still got a lot left I see," Kagai smirked.

"The power of a Soul Reaper, and a Demon. I posses more power than you can imagine," Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"We'll see," Ichigo flash stepped. He reappeared behind Kagai. He swung a getsuga charged blade in an upward arc at Kagai. Kagai raised his own sword to block it. However, it was too strong and Kagai was lifted up into the air. Kagai narrowed his eyes. He was at least fifty feet in the air. Ichigo appeared above him. There was a strange bluish tint in his eyes. He raised his left hand and brought it down hard upon Kagai's chest. The breath was knocked away from the demon leader. But Ichigo wasn't done. He spun around in the air and kicked the demon in the face. Still spinning he delivered a series of blows to the falling demon. Suddenly Ichigo grabbed the front of Kagai's kimono. He spun around in the air, traveling in a circular arc. Ichigo suddenly released Kagai. The centrifugal force added to the speed of the fall. Kagai crashed into the ground.

The demon leader looked up. Ichigo was falling toward him, Zangestu pointed toward him. Kagai rolled backwards. The black blade sliced into the ground where he had been only moments before. Kagai narrowed his eyes. He brought up his broadsword and rushed at Ichigo. Ichigo pulled his sword from the ground and blocked the attack. Ichigo frowned.

"I will defeat you, Kagai!" Kagai growled.

"You are like a weed. You keep popping back up but are nothing more than an annoyance!" Kagai jumped back.

"I see now. That strange power. It did nothing more than heal you and increase your strength slightly. You're not any more powerful than you were before. "

"Maybe…but you're in pretty bad shape. I'd say it's pretty evenly matched." Ichigo responded. Kagai frowned.

"Even, huh?" Kagai disappeared. He reappeared above Ichigo, bringing his broadsword crashing down.

"Does this look _even_ to you!?" Ichigo quickly raised his sword. The blades met, sparks flew. Ichigo growled and pushed upward. Kagai jumped back. Some blood from Ichigo's wounds dropped onto the ground. Kagai regarded Ichigo carefully.

"Tell me…Ichigo Kurosaki…why do you fight?" Ichigo looked up at the demon.

"You already know that…I fight because you have to be stopped." Kagai tilted his head.

"You fight to protect this place…to protect your friends…and…" Kagai looked at Ichigo, "The one you love…" Ichigo nodded slowly. Kagai frowned slightly.

"I see…You are a hero…" Ichigo shook his head.

"I'm no hero…I'm just a man who fights for what is right," Ichigo responded. Kagai sighed.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…I just do not understand you…" Ichigo smirked.

"Fine…I don't really get you either… That's the thing…We don't have to, we just have to fight for what we believe in."

"And you believe…that the Soul Society is worth protecting?" Kagai asked. Ichigo said nothing for a few seconds.

"I will admit…This place isn't perfect…in fact sometimes it downright pisses me off at how messed up this place can be. But…" Ichigo looked at Kagai, "There are people her….Good people…and innocent people….They don't deserve to die…Not for your sake of revenge. That…is why I believe this place worth protecting." Kagai said nothing for a few seconds. Then…

"Nonsense…" He said coldly. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"What…"

"Nonsense…You speak as if the people here are innocent. That is nonsense. It is because of them my companions died. They just sat back and expected the soul reapers to protect them. They never bothered to try to defend themselves. No…that was too dangerous…let the Soul Reapers die instead…let them die protecting your so called 'innocent people'. There are no innocent people in this world Ichigo Kurosaki. They are all to blame. Everyone in the Soul Society. That is why I shall rip this place to shreds. That is why I fight. I will avenge my fallen comrades. And then…demons will rule. There will be no Soul Reapers…No humans…Just demons, and my new comrades shall never fall, protecting your 'innocent people'" Kagai spat. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Damn…You're even more messed up than I thought…" He said. Kagai glared at the Soul Reaper.

"You will never understand…Luckily…death isn't a puzzling thing. It should be simple for you." Kagai jumped into the air. He pointed with his hand.

"Bakudo four, _Byakurai_!" A large lightning bolt shot at Ichigo. Ichigo growled and pulled back his sword.

"_Getsuga_ _Tensho_!" He swung his blade. A black moon fang erupted from his sword. The attacks met and canceled each other out. Kagai was behind Ichigo suddenly. Kagai raised his left hand.

"Bakudo thirty three! _Sokasui_!" A blue burst of spiritual energy shot at Ichigo. Ichigo spun around.

"_Aigo Shirogetsuei!" _A white shield formed before Ichigo. The Kido bounced off it. It headed right back for Kagai. Kagai dodged the attack and rushed at Ichigo. He swung his Zanpakuto. Ichigo raised his blade. The blades met. Ichigo growled at Kagai. He pushed Kagai back. Kagai jumped backwards. Both warriors growled.

"Just die!" They both shouted. Ichigo raised his blade above his head. Kagai pointed his left and in front of him.

"_Getsuga Tensho!"_

"Hado eighty eight! _Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!"_ Massive black and blue waves flew forward. A huge explosion ensured. Dust and debris flew everywhere. Smoke flew everywhere. A few seconds passed. Then everything fell silent. The only thing that could be heard was a small dripping sound. The smoke started to clear.

Ichigo was seen first. There were gashed across his body. Blood was dripping from his wounds. He was breathing heavily. His eyes narrowed has he spotted Kagai. The Demon leader was similarly injured. Blood dripped off his body and he was also breathing heavily. The two just glared at each other. Kagai narrowed his eyes.

"This fight has gone on long enough…" Kagai started.

"It's time to end it…once and for all," Ichigo finished.

"I will have my revenge…Ichigo Kurosaki…"

"I cannot allow that…"

The two warriors face each other. The world seemed to have gone quite. Suddenly there was a huge explosion of spirit energy. The two warriors were drawing upon every last ounce of their strength. A black pillar of energy formed around Ichigo. A red pillar formed around Kagai. The power was humongous. A harsh wind created by the power whipped at their clothes. A huge tornado of dust formed and debris formed around the battlefield. They two warriors glared at each other. Suddenly they both tightened their grip on their Zanpakuto.

"Let's go!" They both shouted. They rushed at each other. As they neared they brought their blades back. Time seemed to slow down. The two were suddenly a few feet away from each other."

"It's over!" They both shouted. Then, with everything they had left. They swung.

_**BOOOOM!!!!**_

In a millisecond, a white ball of pure energy formed around the two. Then it suddenly exploded outward. Anything left that was not destroyed in the immediate area was turned to dust. The tornado created swirled violently.

After a few minutes. Everything fell silent. Slowly the smoke started to clear. Two silhouettes were seen. After a few seconds, the dust cleared completely.

Ichigo was standing, still in his swinging stance. Behind him was Kagai, in a similar pose. Neither moved. Slowly, they both righted themselves.

Kagai sighed. He slowly turned around.

"You…" Ichigo slowly turned around. He looked at Kagai. Suddenly, blood spurted from a gash on Ichigo's chest…But he paid no notice. Kagai continued.

"You damn Soul Reaper," Blood began to pour form Kagai's chest. A whole section of his chest was destroyed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo watched at the Demon leader staggered back a few feet. The demon leader looked back up at him.

"You beat me…against all odds…You damn Soul Reaper…" Kagai stuck his broadsword into the ground to keep standing up.

"You win…" Kagai spat, "But…" Kagai glared, "Don't you dare think this is over. The demons will be back…one day…One day…we will have our revenge…Ichigo Kurosaki…For now you are the winner…for now…" Kagai's eyes glazed over. He slowly fell over. Ichigo watched as the demon leader hit the ground…never to get back up.

"I'll wait for that day…and I'll stop them…once again…" Ichigo muttered. Suddenly he felt tired. With a small smirk he fell backwards. He collapsed onto the ground. He wasn't wounded that badly. He just had no strength left. He was exhausted.

Ichigo watched as the sun returned to its natural color. He smiled.

"Whatever the hell that was…well…it has my thanks…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishida suddenly looked up into the sky. Orihime, who was kneeling next to him, healing his wounds, looked at him.

"Uryu?" She said. Uryu smiled.

"It's finally over…Kurosaki won…" Orihime smiled brightly. Uryu glanced to the left. Chad was looking up into the clouds, a small smile on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji smirked at his captain. They were in the middle of a battlefield. Dead demons surrounded them. Around them, Squad four was tending to the wounded.

"Well, captain. He won." Renji smiled. Byakuya looked up into the sky.

_Hmm…There have been worse fights…that wasn't bad boy…_

Bakuya grimaced. As if what he had just thought was physically painful for him. Renji raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…captain…are you okay?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikkaku and Yumichika smirked at each other. Dead demons surrounded them.

"To bad we didn't get to see that fight huh," Ikkaku commented. Yumichika smiled dreamily into the sky.

"I'll bet it was absolutely beautiful,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shunsui tilted his hat down over his eyes, smiling softly.

"Well, old man Yamma, The kid did it…" The head captain looked up into the sky.

"Indeed…he did," The captain commented. Shunshui looked over at Ukitake.

"Heh…That boy's a lot like his father isn't he…Well you know…beside the perverseness and maturity level," Ukitake grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, he is…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia saw Ichigo fall.

_He did it…_

_He did it!!!!_

She caught herself smiling. She couldn't help it. Ichigo was alive. And he had won. She suddenly realized that the Demon commander was nowhere to be seen. She assumed he had ran after his master fell. So there was nothing to hold her back. She ran to Ichigo's side. She slowly approached him. She knelt down next to Ichigo. Rukia leaned over his head. His eyes were closed. She shook his shoulder gently.

"Ichigo," What happened next was the very last thing she expected. Without even opening his eyes he reached up and pulled Rukia's head down to his. Their lips met. Rukia's eyes widened so much it was amazing they didn't fall out. Her mind just short-circuited right there. There was just one thing running though her mind.

_He..kiss…me…him…_

She found herself closing her eyes and returning the kiss. Without removing her lips from his, she shuffled around to his side so she could get a better angle. Rukia felt tears fall down her face. All those emotions were too much for her. She decided to just settle on one…happiness… Her fingers tangled themselves in his orange hair. He, in turn, wrapped his other arm around her. They must have stayed like that for at least a few minutes. Finally they broke apart slowly, needing air. Rukia looked down at Ichigo. He was smirking at her.

"So…you love me huh?" He smiled. Rukia laughed quietly and blushed.

"You…uh…weren't supposed to hear that…" She smiled. He smiled.

"Well…I'm glad I did…" He replied. Rukia smiled again. She was glad to.

"So I take it the feelings mutual then," She teased slightly. He smirked.

"Probably…" He teased back. She smiled…again and hugged him. She laughed into his chest. It felt like a million pounds had suddenly been lifted from her heart.

"Y-your okay right?" She asked. He hugged her back.

"Well…aside from this cut in my chest, I'm great…" She laughed and pulled away from him.

"Let me take care of that," She told him. She started to heal him. Ichigo closed his eyes. Enjoying the warm feeling that came over him. They fell silent. But of course, with Rukia that didn't last long.

"Soooo…Ichigo…." She said suddenly. Ichigo opened his eyes. He raised his eyebrow.

"That thing back there…what was that…It sure would have been handy in past fights…" He smiled.

"Heh…I'm pretty sure that was like a one-time thing…" He told her.

"Well, that's alright," She said, "God knows you don't need any _more_ power," She said to him. He smirked.

"I need that power to pull your ass out of the fire. Something that seems to need to happen daily." She turned her head and glared at him.

"Why you…"She stopped when Ichigo puller her towards him, capturing her lips in another kiss. Rukia felt her anger fade quickly. She figured, as she wrapped her arms around him, he could have this one.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- The war is over! But the stories not done. Only one chapter left. Awwwww….Thanks to all who read my story. And please review!**


	43. Ever After

**Authors Note- Well, here it is…the final chapter…I hope you enjoy it. I created a poll for this story. Check it out if you want.**

**Here's the link **

**.net/~moonfangpiercerofheaven **

**Copy and paste the end. It should work, or just go to my profile, i think it's there. Yeah, Technology hates me.**

**Well on with the story….**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Get back here Ichigo!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Ichigo screamed. He ran faster, as if he was being chased by the devil himself, which, in truth, really wasn't too far off. He risked a glance over his shoulder. Kenpachi was still sprinting after him like a man possessed.

"Come on! I heard you learned some new moves! I want to see them!"

"No I didn't! There's nothing to see! Nothing at all!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Damn it!" Ichigo yelled.

_Unbelievable! It's only three days after the war ends and he already wants to have a duel to the death!_

Ichigo skidded around the corner. He could feel Kenpachi right behind him.

"Come on!" Kenpachi called, "It's just a little duel to the death! It'll be fun!"

"Like hell it will!" Ichigo replied.

"What's wrong!? You aren't scared are you!?" Kenpachi taunted.

"Of course I am! Any sane person would be!" Ichigo shouted back. Kenpachi got closer. He was now only about a five feet behind the fleeing Ichigo. Ichigo ran as fast as his legs would let him.

"Damn it! What did I did do to deserve this?" Ichigo asked himself.

"Hey Ichi!" An animated voice beside the Substitute said. Ichigo looked over in surprise. Yachiru was running next to him.

"You should really just fight Kenny. It would save you a lot of running! She told him.

"Running saves me a lot of blood!" Ichigo replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uryu was sitting on a box in one of the remaining buildings of the Seireitei. He sighed deeply. He was tired. He, Chad, and Orihime were helping out with the cleaning and repairs of Seireitei.

"Uryu…" A deep voice said. Uryu looked up. Chad was standing in front of him, he was holding out a bottle of water. Uryu grabbed it.

"Thanks Chad," Uryu said. He took a big gulp of the water. Chad went back and sat on another box on the other side of the room. Sighing again Uryu looked out we window. He smiled as he saw Orihime talking excitedly to one of the citizens. His gaze shifted around. He could see many people bustling about outside. Some were carrying wood and nails. Others were carrying bits and pieces of rubble. They were all working. Everyone in the Seireitei was doing their share to help rebuild this place. Well…everyone that was left…

"Two thousand…" Uryu mumbled. Chad looked over at him.

"hmmm?" The gentle giant asked.

"Over two thousand deaths in the Seireitei alone…" Chad said nothing, he simply looked back down at the ground.

"Death…is a part of war…" Chad said. Though from the tone of his voice, he didn't like it anymore than Uryu did.

"Still…"Uryu replied. It was true. Over two thousand people in the Seireitei had died in the demon war. Nobody that Uryu knew. But more than a good chunk of them were simply just civilians.

"The Soul Reapers need to learn to take their fights elsewhere and not endanger innocent lives," Uryu frowned.

_First Karakura…now this…_

"It wasn't their fault," Chad replied, "They did everything they could." Uryu looked over at him.

"Wherever a fight is. It's always going to be at some ones home. When the demons had invaded earth…they could have chosen to fight there…but they didn't. They decided to fight here, and not endanger the world of the living." Uryu looked at Chad in surprise. Not just because the man hardly ever says that much, but because he was right. Uryu smiled.

"Oh yeah…I'd forgotten,"

_Maybe the Soul Reapers are learning._

Uryus head whipped toward the door when he heard it frantically open in close. Ichigo was standing with his back pressed toward the door. A panicked expression was on his face.

"Kursa…" Ichigo frantically made slashing motions across his neck. Uryu fell silent. It was then that he heard the commotion outside.

"Ichigo! Where did that bastard go!" He heard Kenpachi yell on the other side of the door. Uryu raised an eyebrow.

"I think he went that way Kenny" Yachiru's voice came from outside.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely" He heard the two race off. After a few moments Ichigo sighed.

"Ahhh! Thought I'd never lose him." Ichigo went over at sat next to Chad.

"You do realize that the next time he sees you that's gonna start all over again," Uryu told him. Ichigo shrugged.

"Whatever, I'll worry about that when the time comes." He paused for a moment to catch his breath. Uryu guessed he had been running for at least a few hours.

"So how are things here?" He asked the two of them.

"This place isn't going to be perfect tomorrow, but…Repairs seem to be coming along nicely," Uryu told him. Chad nodded.

"Good, Everyplace I passed when I was…uh…running…they seemed to be doing fine too," Ichigo replied. Uryu smirked.

"Of course. I'm sure they've had a lot of practice," Ichigo frowned.

"What are you looking at me like that for? If everyone had not tried to kill me when I was trying to save Rukia then I wouldn't have had to have torn this pace apart."

"But did you really have to destroy the Sokyoku stand like that?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah!...I think…"

"Anyway…"Uryu continued on, "I see you're all healed." Ichigo smirked.

"Wasn't that much _to_ heal." Ichigo said, "Not after…what happened to me," Uryu frowned.

"You going to ask Urahara about it when you get back?" Uryu asked him. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, but whatever it was. I'm just glad it happened." Uryu nodded.

"I'm sure most of the Seireitei is," They fell silent. Nothing was said for a few moments. Everyone in the room was left to their thoughts. Finally after a few minutes, Ichigo spoke.

"So…I guess it's really over then, huh?" Uryu nodded.

"There are still a few stray demons to pick up, but other than that…yeah," Ichigo smiled.

"I don't know about you guys. But when I get home, I'm taking a break." Uryu raised an eyebrow.

"A break?"

"Yeah, you know…for like a day or so…Knowing my luck that's probably all the time, this world will allow me,"

"Are you gonna use that time to catch up on school work?" Ichigo's face froze.

"Oh…shit…"

"With all the school you miss you'll be lucky if you graduate," Uryu smirked.

"Shut up! You miss just as much school as I do!"

"Yes, but there's a difference between you and me…I'm smart," Uryu smirked at Ichigo.

"I get all A's!"

"I'm sure the teachers just pity you," Ichigo narrowed his eyes and stood up.

"Damn it Ishida, Are you trying to start a fight with me?" Uryu smirked and stood up as well.

"Well if you insist," Chad hurriedly stepped between the two.

"Don't," Was all he said.

"Phht, whatever," Ichigo scoffed and turned away.

"I'll see you guys later, I've got some important things to do," He stared toward the door. Uryu rolled his eyes.

"Important my ass. You're going to see Rukia aren't you?" Ichigo blushed, but only slightly.

"Yeah, so? I saved this whole damn Soul Society, I deserve a break. You got a problem with that Ishida." He turned around. Uryu said nothing for a second, but then he smirked.

"Nope, enjoy yourself," He told the substitute. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. He had clearly expected some sort of insult. But after a second he smirked back.

"Yeah, thanks," He turned around and left, but of course…not before checking around for Kenpachi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia heard a knocking at the door. She put down the earth horror manga that she had brought with her the last time she came to the Soul Society, and got up off the couch that she had been sitting on.

_Man…just when it was getting to the good part. Hmmm…You should never go out into the woods alone at night…_

She rolled aside the door. Ichigo smirked down at her.

"Hey," he greeted. Rukia looked up at him.

"Ichigo," Before she could say anything else he quickly leaned in and kissed her. After a few seconds he pulled away. Rukia smiled softly.

"I'm guessing you're going to be doing that a lot, huh?" She said. He smirked.

"Well, you don't seem to have a problem with it," She blushed but didn't disagree.

"Come on in," She told him. She led him into the mansion.

Ichigo collapsed on the couch. Rukia sat down next to him.

"So whatcha been up to for the past few days," Rukia frowned.

"Absolutely nothing," Every Soul Reaper has been put on leave, to help rebuild the Seireitei. But of course, a Kuchiki can't stoop so low as to do manual labor. So I have nothing to do,"

"Well, at least you're doing something," Ichigo commented, eyeing the horror manga she had been reading.

"What do you mean? What have you been doing?" Rukia asked.

_Surely he must be doing something,_

"Ugh…between being debriefed on my battle and being chased around by that damn Kenpachi, nothing…"

"…so nothing constructive," Rukia said.

"Look who's talking, Ms. Couch potato!" Ichigo shot back.

"That's different, I can't do anything. You're too lazy to do anything," Rukia smirked.

"That's not true!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh please. Every Sunday I have to drag you out of your bed to do your work." Rukia said slyly.

"You're the same," Ichigo commented. Rukia's eyes widened.

"What! I do all my work without any procrastination unlike you!" Rukia yelled at him. Ichigo smirked.

"Yeah right, Knowing you, you probably ditch all that paperwork the Soul Society throws at you," Rukia scoffed.

"I do no such thing," She replied.

"I was talking to Ukitake this morning,"

_Damn it._

"Whatever, I'll still never be as bad as you," She sniffed. Ichigo smiled. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, she didn't protest. Rukia smiled softly and rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment. Rukia's smile grew larger, remembering something.

_She ran down the street. It was the middle of the night. The streetlight racing past her lit the way before her. As she ran, she thought about all the memories she had gained with her stay here. All these emotions that she had previously locked away. She was disgusted with herself. _

"_If I'm going to leave her one day, all these memories will only be a burden," She ran faster, trying to escape the life she had gained._

"_Compassion, Friendship, and Affection…They're a nuisance. All these feelings aren't necessary for a Soul Reaper…"_

That was what she had thought…once…Rukia snuggled closer to Ichigo.

_What a fool I had been… All those qualities…They are anything but a nuisance…Those qualities….they are what make the man next to me so strong. Those…are qualities every Soul Reaper should have. _

Rukia smiled. Suddenly she remembered something. She lifted her head from Ichigo's head and turned to face him.

"Ichigo," She called. He turned to look at her.

"Yeah," Rukia fidgeted. This was going to be a little weird.

"Did you…uh…you know…tell my brother…?" She asked. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" He asked. Rukia leaned closer.

"You know…about us," Ichigo's face lit up in understanding.

"Oh, that…yeah I did." Rukia looked him up and down. He didn't seem to have any sort of fatal injuries.

"And…?"

"He was fine with it," Rukia swore she heard the record scratching in the distance. Her mouth dropped open.

"H-he was!?" Rukia shouted. Ichigo smirked at her.

"Yeah, He's fine with it," Rukia's eye twitched.

"H-how…?" She mumbled. Ichigo's smirk grew bigger.

"You underestimate me Rukia," He told her. They both suddenly heard a door open and. Byakuya's voice rang throughout the house.

"Rukia, I wish to speak with…"

"Gotta go!" Ichigo said hurriedly. He quickly got up and headed for the back door. He was halfway out when Byakuya entered the room. Byakuya spotted Ichigo instantly. Ichigo grimaced and flash stepped away. Byakuya was after him not a millisecond later. The shouted could be heard thought the mansion.

"Leave me alone! There are worse guys she coulda ended up with!" Ichigo's panicked voice shouted. Rukia heard a big crash.

"Hey! Those things can kill me!" Rukia couldn't hide a smile. Sure, Byakuya was after Ichigo with the intent to kill…But they'd work it out. And this was pretty funny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Orihime placed an Icepack on Ichigo's throbbing head.

"How's that Ichigo," She asked kindly. Ichigo smiled at her.

"Yeah thanks Orihime," Uryu and Chad were sitting a few feet away, Uryu was laughing silently and even Chad couldn't hide a smile. Ichigo glared at them.

"So…Byakuya caught up with you, did he?" Uryu smirked. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"No he didn't. I was going so fast I accidentally ran into a building when I looked over my shoulder," Uryu just started flat out laughing at this.

"Can't really blame him, if I had a sister, I wouldn't want you dating her either." If looks could kill, Uryu would have died and gone straight into the cycle of rebirth, skipping the Soul Society completely. Uryu stopped laughing at the sight of Ichigo's glare.

"Course that's just me," He added. Ichigo looked away.

"So…I guess we're leaving in a couple hours huh?" He asked. Chad nodded. Ichigo sighed. Everyone understood. Rukia would probably have to stay here in the Soul Society, probably not permanently, but for a good chunk of time.

_Damn…this sucks…_

The room fell silent. Finally Uryu spoke up.

"Don't worry, she'll come back in no time," Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah…" he replied. But he really wasn't so sure.

_It could be a long time before she comes back. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rukia knocked on the door to her Captains office. She had recently been called here. Her captain wanted to speak with her.

"Come on in," Her captain said from the other side of the door. Rukia gradually entered.

_I wonder what this is about._

Captain Ukitake smiled broadly upon seeing Rukia.

"Ah, Rukia…Yes, please have a seat." Rukia nodded and took a seat before her captain's desk.

"You…uh…wanted to see me?" Rukia asked. Ukitake nodded.

"There are some things I wish to discuss with you," Ukitake told her. Rukia cocked her head.

"Like what?" Ukitake smiled warmly.

"In a minute, First, I wish to congratulate you. You were a valuable asset in this war. I wanted to thank you in person." Rukia looked at her captain.

"Uh…thanks…but I really didn't do mu…"

"Oh…but you did," Ukitake cut her off, "Remember, it was you who saved Ichigo Kuroskai when he was held captive in Hueco Mundo."

"It was more like he saved himself," Rukia mumbled.

"That's not what he told me," Ukitake replied. Rukia looked up at him.

"Don't belittle yourself Rukia," Rukia stared at her captain.

"That's what Ichigo said to me," Ukitake smiled.

"Ichigo is a wise person," Rukia laughed.

"Oh, I don't know about that, but…" Rukia trailed off, "I guess you guys have a point."

"Everyone else believes in you Rukia, You should to." Rukia smiled and nodded.

"Thank you…Captain Ukitake, you're too kind." Rukia said.

"Oh, I'm not the only one who thinks that. Central Forty Six actually wanted to make you the lieutenant of this squad." Rukia's eyes widened.

"A-a Lieutenant!?" She gasped. Ukitake nodded.

_Me!? A lieutenant!? That's…_

"Though I denied their request," Rukia almost fell out of her seat.

"Huh!?" She shouted. Ukitake smiled at her, as if everything was fine.

"That's actually why I called you here today," Rukia sat back down.

_What…the hell? _

"I want to talk to you…" Ukitake started, "About your current position…in the Karakura district," Rukia cocked her head.

"Yeah..?" Ukitake continued.

"The Captains have agreed that Karakura is a…hot spot for trouble. Hollows show up regularly, and then there's that whole deal with Aizen's invasion. We have decided that the Substitute Soul Reaper stationed there…will need more guidance if he wants to continue to protect his home." Rukia gripped the edge of her seat. Something was building up inside her.

"So…We have made a decision." Ukitake smiled at her, "Rukia Kuchiki…effective immediately…you are to return to Karakura with the Substitute Soul Reaper…an aid him in the protection of the city." Rukia could barely keep herself from hugging her captain. Her smile was wide.

_I-I get to go back with Ichigo!_

"Y-yes Captain!" Rukia stuttered. "F-for how long?" Ukitake's smile grew bigger.

"Indefinitely," he replied. This time Rukia did hug her captain. She could barely contain her tears of happiness.

"Oh thank you captain!" She thanked. Ukitake smiled down at her.

"It was really no problem. For something like this to be passed, you need at least three captain's consent. It was easy to get Shunsui to agree with me, he owed me a favor." Rukia released her captain, and paid no mind to the sharp intake of breath he made.

"Then…who was the third?" She asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man wearing a captain's robe exited the headquarters of the thirteenth squad. However this man was not Ukitake. However, because this was a highly respected and feared man, no one questioned his being there. After all nobody wants to get on the bad side of Byakuya Kuchiki.

So, because everyone was keeping their distance from the captain, no one, no one at all, saw the rare smile on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo stood looking at the senkimon before him. His namka stepped up beside him, including Rukia. Ichigo looked away from her. He didn't want to make this harder for him.

"Lets go Kurosaki," Uryu put a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo nodded. They all turned around. The entire Soul Society was standing there. There was an explosion of cheers and applause. They all smiled. Uryu leaned over to Ichigo.

"Nice to know that you're liked," He whispered. Ichigo smirked and nodded. Renji suddenly appeared next to him.

"Hey there carrot top," He smirked at Ichigo.

"Yo, Tomato head," Ichigo smirked back. Renji smiled.

"Just wanted to tell you…not bad…And I'll see you during the next crisis." He held out his hand. Ichigo grasped it.

"Count on it," He replied. Renji nodded and stepped back. Yamamoto stepped up before them all.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and company…We are all in your debt. This victory would not have possible without your assistance."

"You don't owe us anything. You protected our town from Aizen. Consider us even," Ichigo told him. Yamamoto nodded.

"You have our thanks." He said to them, "The path is open. You may go home," They all nodded. One by one. They stepped through the senkimon. Finally, there was just Ichigo, he hadn't moved. Ichigo stared at the ground, lost in though.

_Guess it's time…_

"Ichigo…" He slowly turned around. Rukia was standing next to him. He looked at her.

_No sense in waiting…Gotta do it sometime…Say good bye…Shit…it wasn't so painful last time. _

"So…" He began, "I guess you're staying here then, right?" he asked her. Rukia looked at him.

"I need to be where my home is Ichigo," She replied. He nodded.

_Yeah…she's right._

Suddenly Rukia smiled brightly.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ichigo gaped at her.

_What the hell's she talking about!?_

"W-wha!?" She smiled at him.

"Fool, I'm coming with you," Ichigo's mouth fell open.

"But, I thought you said…"

"I said I need to be where my home is," She smiled at him, "And that's where you are Ichigo. You got a problem with that?" Ichigo didn't answer her, not with words at least. He suddenly grabbed her and kissed her. Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. Then they slowly closed as she returned the kiss. There were dog whistling coming from the male portion of the Soul Society, and 'Awwws' coming from the Female's. There were even some jealous shouting. Ichigo pulled away from her, smiling.

"Not really, "He answered her. She smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Then let's go," They both walked into the senkimon, toward home."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- There it is, my story. I had so much fun writing this. It was great. I got a lot of great review. Thanks to you few who reviewed every chapter. You're great! Please review this one too. I had over sixty people favorite this story. And….If you want. I'll write a sequel. I've already got a basic story line for one. Tell me if you want me to. Thanks again. And don't forget to check out the poll I mentioned. See ya**

**-Moonpiercer,**


	44. She ain't Singing Yet

**Authors Note- You guys are great. Everyone wanted me to write a sequel. So here the cliffhanger that gets ready for the next one. **

**And here is the popularity contest results so far.**

**8****th**** – Uryu Ishida – (Sorry Ishida, maybe because you didn't have a big part in this story…)**

**7****th**** – Akane the Nentou- (That's okay, I don't really like him either)**

**6****th**** – Sado (Chad) Yastora- (Didn't have a big part In the story, but still managed to beat out one of the main character, Who doesn't love Chad?)**

**5****th**** – Katashi The Naiyou- (The Kenpachi demon clone. Well… he had a awesome final battle)**

**4****th**** Byakuya Kuchiki (He's always so popular)**

**And Now for the Top Three**

**3****rd**** Place**

**Kagai Hitokagai **

**2****nd**** Place**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**1****st**** Place**

**Ichigo Kurosaki **

**One of my own characters was placed behind Ichigo and Rukia. That's a real honor for me. Thanks! Well here it is, the set up for the next story…**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night was dark. A cool breeze swayed over the a huge pile of rubble. A small squirrel hopped up onto one of the larger pieces of stone. It is possible that the squirrel was wondering how all these giant rocks got into the middle of its home. It is possible it was wondering what all this ruble was doing in the middle of the forest.

The squirrel hopped onto another rock. Suddenly, the creature heard a rustling to its right. A giant rock was suddenly pushed aside. The squirrel, frightened, took off for the safety of the trees.

A figure emerged from the spot the rock had been moments before. The figure was heavily injured. Blood was dripping from its body, running all the way down from its face to its tail. The figure started to limp away. Away from the remains of Harukas Temple. Blood continued to drip from his wounds, but he paid no mind to them. The feeling coursing through his veins was not pain, but pure hate. That hate gave him strength.

The figure limped away into the night. And as he moved, two words escaped from his lips. Those two words were spoken with such malice and vile hatred it would have made a vastro lorde cringe in fear. He spat out those two words like poison.

"Ichigo…Kurosaki…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- Well, there you have it. The cliff hanger for the next story. Be on the lookout for it. I should be able to start it soon. **


End file.
